Fire and Ice
by AnnaDruvez
Summary: Loki falls from the Bifrost only to meet a most unusual person. Together their antics might just have a few good side effects... or not. A semi-humorous romp with touches of a variety of fandoms. M for later chapters. Balance Keeper Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note and Disclaimer**_

_Thor and associated characters are owned by whoever the wonderful people are that made – and paid for making – the assorted movies, TV shows, comics and books. (Marvel, Stan Lee, Paramount, Joss Whedon, whoever else...)_

_IMHO, no real spoilers in this though there are some mild ones. This is mostly because I'm too lazy to type out the scenes from the movie, even though this **is** post movie. Either you've seen it and know what's going on, or you haven't. There are some truly awesome analytical dissections of the various scenes in some of the other stories on the site. So look them up if you need/want to. I personally suggest and enjoy TC Stark's _Mortals are So Michievious _and its sequel for the excellent characterization__. As a side note, I'm using whatever mythos I feel like as the mood takes me. So there will probably be some comic, some movie and some actual Norse Myth in here._

_I will say that I agree with most of the other Loki fans out there. He was pushed into being what he was by a society (and family) that pretty much ignored him in favor of his 'brother.'_

* * *

><p>"The difference between Intelligence and Wisdom: A high INT score lets you cast a fireball. A high WIS score keeps you from dropping it on yourself."<p>

-Unknown, old Dungeons and Dragons quote

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Alyssa found him lying in the middle of a dirt road – one of the few left in the area – at three in the morning. She briefly debated calling the police and/or ambulance. He set off her senses in a way that no normal human ever had, so she decided that the hospital might be a bad idea. Especially since there was no one she'd met that had his apparent normal body temperature: he'd be lucky to register at 90F. Add in the heavily enchanted armor and she was pretty sure he was from out of town – as in out of this world.

So, she hauled him into her car. A difficult feat, since she dared not use magic to lighten the load – no telling how it would effect him – and he had at least a head on her small frame. Not that that being taller than she was was unusual, she was only five foot three. At least she'd managed to find all the bits and pieces of his armor. It had scattered all over the place.

If she'd thought getting him into the car was bad, hauling him out of it and into her house was far worse. She debated leaving him on the sofa to rest, but decided that she couldn't be that cruel. Even if pulling him up the stairs was likely to throw her back out, she just couldn't subject him to sleeping on the couch. He'd be lucky to ever wake up again if he had to sleep on that lumpy thing.

So up the stairs they went. She tried to avoid smacking his head into walls or returning to the ground floor the hard way. He... well, he spent most of his time drooling on her hair. She had him lying on the guest bed before she realized that he would have been a lot lighter without the remaining pieces of his armor. So much for her high IQ being actually useful...

Of course, there was an old D&D quote about fireballs, INT and WIS that she just wasn't about to contemplate right now... Especially since she'd just basically fireball-ed herself.

She tried to ignore the gorgeous bone structure of his face and the extremely nice abs, as she stripped him down to just his pants. She resisted the urge to run her hands through his silky dark hair... Hell, even his feet were damn near perfect. After she got him tucked under the covers, she told herself that her sweat and the heat in her cheeks were from exertion. Then she went to take a shower... a _very_ cold shower.

As she headed to the bathroom a quick spell disguised her aura as a normal human's. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

><p>He woke to the sound of running water and the feeling of a soft, warm bed. There was a lingering scent of vanilla and sandalwood <em>(Of all combinations!<em>) in the air around him. The sheets were fine cotton, crisp but almost satiny to the touch. Just faintly over the water he could hear singing: the voice was beautiful, though he was pretty sure the tune was being mangled.

He felt no one in the room, so let his eyes open to take in his surroundings. He was a bit surprised to see the amount of green in the room. Not just any green, either. _His_ green – his favorite shade – was liberally represented in the quilt, the pillows, curtains, and even the walls. He arched an eyebrow at seeing a teddy bear – also his forest green – on a rocking chair in the corner.

Oh, there were other colors as well. The floor was charcoal, and the sheets and the accent pillows appeared to be silver. The bed, rocker and dresser were stained in darkest ebony. The ceiling, now that he looked at it, was painted like the night sky of the Winter Solstice on Midgard. At least he thought it was, the stars seemed right but it had been a while since he had seen Earth's constellations. Some chemical treatment or other made them glow in the shadowed room.

The darkness would make some rooms seem small. This one was large enough that it made it more cozy, almost a comforting den.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, the warmth of the sheets tugging gently at his consciousness as he tried to convince himself to rise and explore. He found that, though he knew he should, he simply didn't want to. The bed was relaxing and he discovered that his aches magnified a hundred-fold at the thought of leaving it.

It wasn't magic. It was the difference between relaxed muscles and tensed ones.

He yawned and snuggled more deeply into the blankets. Surely it wouldn't hurt to allow himself to rest? The last thing he heard, as he drifted back into sleep, was the shower cutting off.

* * *

><p>Alyssa finished dressing, having tugged her blonde hair into a ponytail holder, and eased her way into the guest room. She'd finally managed to sleep last night, although she'd put up with quite a bit of tossing and turning to do so. Now, she simply wanted to check on her guest. Most notably, the bruised chest she'd seen the night before. If she'd read the bruises right, his ribs were at least cracked – possibly broken.<p>

In his sleep, the lean male had rolled to the center of the king sized bed. She smiled a bit ruefully at the sight. Men. Always stretching out to take whatever room you allowed them. He was lying on his back at the moment, and she found her eyes lingering over his face. It was angular, and a bit on the thin side, but more than handsome enough to earn him a second or even third look from a passing female...

She shook herself out of her thoughts and reminded herself that she was hear to check on her 'patient,' not act as a voyeur. A gentle tug at the sheets gave her access to his chest, and she frowned at the bruises. Why did it always look worse the second day? Still, his breathing seemed to be regular.

She pulled out an old stethoscope she'd picked up a few years back as part of her emergency equipment, and settled on the side of the bed. She knew how shocking the cold metal could be, so she warmed it on her own skin before settling it on his chest. Her eyes drifted shut as she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat.

That sounded fine. She moved the device around a bit, listening to the air moving in and out of his lungs. No liquid or catching noises. She wasn't a doctor – not even a nurse – but she'd wager that he'd be fine as long as he let his ribs heal before he did anything strenuous. He took a deeper breath than previously, and she waited for him to let it out.

"What is that device?"

Her eyes snapped open and she blinked for a second. "A stethoscope. It allows me to check cardiovascular function."

He raised one eyebrow, and her eyes locked in on his. They were such a clear, brilliant green. Unlike hers. Hers had too much blue in them to be considered green, and far too much green to be considered blue. "And just how is my... cardiovascular function?"

She hastily looped the stethoscope around her neck and tugged the sheet back over his chest. "It seems to be well. There's no liquid in your lungs, from what I can tell, and your heart rate is regular enough. I was a bit worried about your body temperature, but it seems normal for you. I'd say you should be fine as long as you don't strain yourself for a few days. Let your ribs heal. And possibly your spine. Oh, hell, can you feel your legs? I didn't even think about spinal damage before moving you..."

She was heading into babbling. She knew it. She was almost grateful when he cut her off. "Yes, I can feel and move my feet. So, what would you suggest I do in the meantime? Lie here and be bored to tears?"

"No, no, of course not. I think you should be okay to walk, as long as you don't feel dizzy. You could watch television or play on the internet. Or I have some books you can read..." She let herself trail off, knowing that this being probably found her rather simple entertainments ridiculous. Hell, she'd found them incredibly simple and boring when she'd first tried them. Amazing what one could develop a taste for, she supposed.

One corner of his lips twisted up into a half smile. "A book would be acceptable."

She nodded. "Okay. Is there any particular genre you'd like? Fiction? History? Oh, and would you like some breakfast?"

"History is fine. And breakfast would be delightful." That smile should have been on the ten most wanted list. Alyssa was damn sure that it could cause heart attacks in older women and might just be a bad idea for every other woman's blood pressure. "I'm Loki. Where am I?"

She paused. That name explained a lot, even as it opened more questions. "Alyssa. Richmond, Virginia, USA, Earth, Milky Way, Midgard." She nodded at him, stared for a second longer – taking in the amused eyebrow he quirked at her – then left.

* * *

><p>Loki leaned back against his pillow with a smile. Such an interesting female. A mix between bold and shy, with the strangest eyes. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen that blue-green shade in a being before. It reminded him of a tropical lagoon's waters at night: dark and yet so very vivid. He half expected to see a colorful fish or three floating around in there.<p>

He wondered if she knew her name translated to 'truth' in his language. He doubted it. Most mortals were – from what little he'd seen – interested in the more 'classical' meanings. She probably associated it with 'sanity' or 'noble one,' depending on her favored culture. _Hmph. Mortals._

She wandered in again, with a tray of food. She set it by the bed and he picked up the hint of vanilla that lingered around her. So that's why it was so pervasive in the house. Small hands gently grasped his arms, helping him to move to a sitting position, then tucked pillows behind him to prop him up. She was, he had to admit, more attentive than most healers he'd known.

She settled the tray across his lap and sat on the edge of the bed with a small black rectangle of plastic, he noted the screen and wondered if it was one of those 'tablets' he'd heard others mention. A quick explanation from her, and he was enlightened on both the name (_Kindle?... How... fiery._) and the particulars of its use. "I'll be back later for the tray. Yell if you need anything."

He watched her leave, and set the device down. The food was good, if a bit mortal. Bacon, eggs and toast were piled on the plate in copious amounts. It was almost more than he could eat, but he gave it his best try. The orange juice was fresh and the coffee hot. He could get used to being waited on like this... Even in Asgard, he'd never had anyone jump to do his bidding before.

* * *

><p><em>I have Loki Laufreyson in my house. One year of normalcy and I have to go pick up the God of Mischief on my way home from a party. What the hell was I thinking? Maybe I should have... No, I wouldn't leave anyone to die like that. Though he probably would have survived, I'd be berating myself from now unto eternity. At least I remembered the Kindle. I'd probably be fetching and carrying books all day if I hadn't.<em>

She sighed as she piled the last dish in the washer. There wasn't much else to do. His shirt was in the dryer – and she really hoped that it made it through all right. There was no care tag – for obvious reasons. She shook her head, sighed again, and went into her office. Maybe she could get some work done.

Though, if he used energy like she did, he'd probably want more food soon...

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He was sure of when he woke up. He'd let go of the spear, only to fall from the Bifrost again and again. Every fall ended in pain and a resounding crunch. He was surprised to feel a warm, gentle hand brushing his hair back from his face, and to hear a soothing voice trying to calm him. He opened his eyes, having forgotten where he was, to focus in on hers.<p>

There was something in them he didn't want to recognize. Sadness, understanding... if only she knew what a monster she comforted. "I apologize if I woke you."

She shook her head, and gave a gentle smile. "You didn't. I couldn't sleep either." He fought hard not to show his loss when her hand returned to her own lap. "You're sweating. Was it the nightmare, or are you too hot?"

He frowned at her. _Why does she care? _"The nightmare, I believe."

She just nodded and slipped her hand into the sheets to feel, before rising and going to the closet. "The sheets are soaked. I'll just change them and let you go back to sleep."

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go back to sleep. The memories were likely to haunt him again. _No, Loki..._ He shook his head, and watched her rummage around for a moment before spotting a guitar in the closet. "Do you play?"

"Hmmm?" She glanced at him and then down at the instrument. "A bit. I'm not the best, but I can manage to fake it if I try." She turned with sheets in her hands, her eyes evaluating in a way he wasn't sure he liked. "Would you like me to play for you?"

He nodded and she helped him out of the bed long enough to strip it and re-dress it. He resisted the urge to tell her to let him do it himself, if only because it did hurt less to stand up with help. She frowned at his pants, and the sweat stains in the dark green fabric. He watched her leave and then she returned with a pair of sweat pants. "They were my husband's. He had about your build, so they should fit. Do you need help?"

Loki pondered bending over to pull his pants down and then the new ones up. He almost felt his ribs and spine flare at the mere thought. Reluctantly, he nodded. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, but he didn't see any real reason to put himself through further pain if he could avoid it. "I would greatly appreciate it."

She just nodded at him and made quick work of his trousers, before pulling the fresh ones on him. Her face was a little flushed, no doubt because he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He fought down the flash of curiosity about how he measured up to her previous lover. _I'm a god, of course I'm more impressive than a mere mortal._

She helped him settle again and then retrieved the guitar before settling on the rocker. "Any particular song you... wait... I probably don't know your local ones. Let me think for a minute."

* * *

><p>She stretched her tired hands and sighed. She was glad she'd chosen the song she had, as she had no doubt he would have been insulted at a standard lullaby. Voltaire's <em>Good Night, Demon Slayer <em>had seemed oddly appropriate. The first round through the song, he'd stayed awake. Simply to hear the words, she had no doubt. He'd smiled a bit at some of the lyrics, and had actually chuckled on being advised to tell a monster that he tasted bad.

He'd made no complaints when she'd repeated the song a second time, falling asleep halfway through. Her hand hurt though, as she'd been typing all day and hadn't played seriously in a long time. Not since she'd lost her husband, actually. '_Lost_,' she snorted a bit. _What a word to describe your father murdering him because he was no longer useful._

She tucked the instrument back into the closet and headed for her room. Time for her own nightly torment.

* * *

><p>Loki woke to sun shining dimly through the thick curtains. He gingerly pulled himself out of the bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. The room was quite luxurious for a human's abode, a fact he'd already acknowledged a few times the previous day. As it was, he settled for being pleased at the fresh towels and clothes awaiting him without even having to ask, command or cajole.<p>

He quickly finished and decided to try joining her downstairs. He retrieved the Kindle to take with him, might as well have something to read if he wanted it. By the time he reached the bottom landing, he was seriously wondering if it were possible to trade in his spine for a new one. Every step down the stairs had jolted quite uncomfortably.

She was in the kitchen, when he found her. The strains of _Mister Cellophane _were quietly playing the background as she scrambled eggs. He paused in the doorway, both to watch her and to listen to her choice in music for a moment without distraction. It was interesting that she seemed to choose music that suited his own situation. How many times in Asgard has he felt invisible, even when he technically wasn't?

He let his eyes rake over her. Jeans and a t-shirt this morning, though she was barefoot. He couldn't read what was on the shirt. He knew something probably was. Her sleep shirt the night before had had some snappy comment about the village idiot on it. He doubted that her day wear had any less attitude.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Good morning. I hope you slept better."

He lowered himself gingerly into a wooden chair at the table. The room was relatively cheery, though still done in black, white and shades of green. "Much better. Thank you."

She settled a plate in front of him, quickly followed by coffee and juice. This was the first time he'd seen her eat, and he was rather astonished to note that her plate was piled just as high as his. She couldn't be more than a hundred and thirty pounds. Where did she put it all?

He almost snorted his juice through his nose when he spotted her t-shirt. Enticing someone to darkness with cookies? Where did she get these odd things?

With a mental shrug, he dug into the food. He'd find out everything he wanted to know eventually, either she'd tell him willingly or he'd suss it out with some other method. There wasn't a mortal born who could hide their true nature from him. Still, it wouldn't hurt to start the process. "You mentioned a husband?"

* * *

><p>Alyssa sighed. She'd been a little fuzzy last night, and more than a bit embarrassed to be found touching him – even if it was in comfort. Otherwise, she'd never have mentioned him. "He's been dead almost a year now."<p>

She watched Loki, even as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth. He hadn't looked up from his meal, but she saw his eyebrow raise slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that. I understand it can be upsetting to lose someone you care about."

_Ah, yes, Loki Silver-tongue. I was wondering when that side of him would come out to play._ She outwardly smiled, even as a shaft of pain went through her. For all that it had been a marriage of political convenience, she had found herself falling for the man. In many ways, he'd been a lot like the one in front of her. He was just as broken, and nearly as powerful as the Trickster God. "It gets better, eventually. I think the hardest part is waking up alone."

He did look up at that. She knew her smile didn't reach her eyes, it hadn't since she was a child. She also knew that he was taking that in and wondering how best to use it. He was a bit like her father in that way, though she felt the comparison was a bit uncomplimentary to the deity. Her father could only aspire to his manipulative skill, if the stories were anything to go by. And, from what she remembered, Loki seldom killed without a reason. Certainly, he wouldn't do so just because he couldn't see an immediate use for someone.

He turned back to his food. "If you say so." He made it about halfway through his plate before he spoke again. "And what of you? Aren't you going to have to leave the house for... work?"

Alyssa shook her head. "I work from home as a security consultant." She let a wicked grin cross her face at some of her recent assignments. She drove regular IT professionals insane. "Companies pay me to try to break into their computer systems. You'd be amazed how much you can make at it." _Of course, it helps when you're used to computer systems that are a thousand times harder to hack into. No one would believe that I'm used to thwarting actual AI when trying to gather data... And you make a lot more money when governments ask you to do it._

He nodded and sipped his coffee. She noticed his cup was almost as empty as hers and went to top them both off. She didn't drink it all day. When she worked, she preferred soda for the caffeine jolt. Tea was great for when she wanted to relax. A good Earl Grey always reminded her of sitting with Seph while talking out a tactical situation.

They'd mentally reworked and fought many of history's greatest battles during their conversations. And then her father had successfully annexed Gaia... At least he'd never found out about her home on Earth. Though it would have been difficult for him to reach it, since he couldn't cross galaxies at a whim like she could. His ships had yet to breach the galactic barrier, much less reach the Milky Way.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her finish her meal, obviously lost in memories. He shoved aside the pang he felt at the way sadness flitted across her eyes. He shouldn't feel guilty. She'd brought the topic up last night. He glanced down at his plate, only to realize that he'd finished his meal. Well, he wouldn't let her wallow for long. "Where should I put my plate?"<p>

She blinked at him before jumping up. "I've got it. You need to rest." She carried it to the washing cabinet – _Dishwasher, _he reminded himself – and placed it in with her own. "Would you like to watch TV a bit? I wouldn't suggest trying to sleep on the couch, but it's comfortable enough for sitting."

"If it won't disturb you too much." He could almost see her trying to keep her mind out of her previous thoughts. He didn't believe that a normal death – accidental or by aging – would cause this much of a wound. There was more to the story that she wasn't telling him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to inquire further. She was hurting enough without him dragging her through it again.

"That's fine." She guided him to her living room sofa, an ancient black leather piece, and helped him settle in with both drink and remote. A quick tutorial later, he was flipping through channels like a pro. He stopped periodically to watch an episode of SVU or a bit of commentary on CNN. He was engrossed in the latest case when she settled a plate of sandwiches and another soda next to him. At least he remembered to thank her, he would later think.

She, meanwhile, had disappeared into what must be her home office. He could hear her clacking away at the keyboard. He smiled a bit at his own mental image of ones and zeroes attacking each other with mystical weapons with a castle built out of hard drives in the distance. He chuckled as he pictured a swooning file folder crying 'Oh, my hero!' Or would it be more along the lines of, 'Help! The evil sorceress is kidnapping me"?

Either way, it left a smirk on his face as he flipped to another channel.

* * *

><p>Alyssa finished working on her latest report and wandered out into the living room. As he had been every day this week, Loki was once again ensconced on her sofa. He was reading from the Kindle with the TV quietly murmuring in the background. His trousers and tunic shirt had come through the washer and dryer just fine, though he seemed to be enjoying the ones she'd let him borrow out of Seph's old wardrobe – even if they were a little tight in the chest.<p>

She had to smile a bit at the image he made. Seph had liked the snarky shirts just as much as she did, and she just hadn't been able to resist setting out the one with the picture of an impaled Midgar Zolom on it this morning. The caption ("My snake is bigger than your snake!") just made the joke more funny with how appropriate it was. He was the father of Jormungand, the World Serpent, after all.

He looked up and his eyes pierced her. She sometimes wondered how he seemed to see right through her. The rest of the time, she remembered that he was a god – and of manipulation and lies, at that. "I trust your work went well?"

She nodded and settled next to him. _NCIS. I wonder if he's cheering for the Navy's detectives or the murderer? _"Yes, indeed. The bankers are frantic about the number of vulnerabilities and I have no doubt that their IT team is plotting my demise as we speak. This _is_ the third time they've revamped the system to try to keep me out."

He smirked at her, and she fought the urge to lean on him. It would have been nice, she'd been alone so long... Still, she had to remind herself that he wasn't one of her few friends, even if they seemed to be headed in that direction. She couldn't be sure how much she could trust him. She stole a chip out of his bowl and nodded at the Kindle. "What are you reading?"

He glanced at her again before his eyes returned to the text. "I was reading a history book on the second World War, but then I found this recommended: _The Diary of Anne Frank._"

Alyssa turned her eyes to the TV. "I always found it sad. I think that some people find it nightmare inducing, but I already knew how cruel man could be, even before I read it."

"Oh?"

She frowned. _He'll find out eventually. Might as well assuage his curiosity a bit now. Maybe then he'll stop prying._ "My father is not a nice man. He gets his way, or people die. That's the way it's been since I can remember. After growing up around his manipulations and sadism, it's kindness that was startling. Love, not torture, that frightened me." She stole another chip, letting it linger in her mouth for a moment to savor the salty flavor. "It has taken some time to adapt. But I feel..."

She his gaze, reading both curiosity and sympathy. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't be the person I am now. So, cliched as it is, I wouldn't change my childhood. I would, however, better protect those I cared for from their exposure to it."

She watched shock and realization pass through him, felt her own pain starting to well in her eyes. She pushed it down, as she had done so often before. "Want another soda?"

* * *

><p>He nodded absently, and his mind raced as she headed into the kitchen. <em>Her husband was dead. The wound was far worse than it should be. And her father... Oh, Mother of All, her father killed her husband! Why?<em>

What was worse was her eyes when she said it. Pain and guilt had been prominent, but the acceptance felt like a knife in his chest. Not acceptance of the death, but that she hadn't stopped it and felt she could have done so. She accepted guilt that should be squarely laid at her father's feet – or perhaps bashed into his head. For all that he'd been a tool for Odin's use, he couldn't picture _his_ adoptive father doing something like that to him. Hel, _he_ wouldn't do something like _that_ to a child of _his_!

Even if he did pretty much birth'em and leave'em...

She'd been close to tears. In the last week he hadn't seen a single one escape her, not even a slight welling in her eyes when she'd dropped a computer tower on her foot. She was made of far sterner stuff than even Sif. He'd wondered if she'd had some disorder, but she didn't seem to need aides to keep her eyes moist.

Her father had scarred her, horribly, but she continued on. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment and debated going after her. She would return in a moment, and he doubted that she'd accept comfort from him – even if he could try to give it. He'd never done so for anyone before.

He'd never wanted to...

He accepted the drink from her, and didn't argue when she changed the topic to discuss the episode of NCIS that was currently playing. Some part of him felt that distracting her was the least he could do. It was his questions that had brought out the pain. Even if it had been her choice to answer or not.

* * *

><p><em>Before you ask, yes, this is the Alyssa from my Star WarsFinal Fantasy VII crossover. I'll give a full explanation of why/how she's on Earth in later chapters. The next five chapters are already written, I just need to type them. (And write the however many chapters after that!)_

_Sooooo... Like it? Hate it? Should I just give up and go back to reading other people's works? Let me know. Oh, and tell me any particular fandom you'd like to see tossed in. If I'm familiar, it may get just a mention but I'll try._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Again**

_If I owned it, would I really be posting it here? I think I'd be trying to get it drawn and printed for sale, but maybe I'm just silly._

* * *

><p>Some say the world will end in fire;<p>

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

-Robert Frost, _Harper's Magazine_, December 1920

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Alyssa lay on her bed, thinking seriously about running herself through with one of her own swords or perhaps Seph's Masamune. It was bad enough she'd let the _God of Lies_, himself, into her home. Bad enough that she kept talking with him until she'd deluded herself into nearly trusting him. Now she'd handed him enough ammunition to truly hurt her. And she had nothing with which to strike back, should she need to.

He'd probably try to smite her where she stood if she tried, anyway...

She turned onto her other side and stared at the other wall of her bedroom. Not any more interesting than the first one. Still, the movement was welcome. She knew the worried, despairing ache she felt was emotional - not physical - but it didn't stop if from _feeling_ physical. _Oh, Mother, how could I have been so foolish?_

* * *

><p>Loki, in his own room, wasn't much better off. His mind hadn't stopped since she'd revealed what she had this afternoon. Now he was listening to her toss and turn in the next room and was at a loss. How could he do anything to help? It's not like he could raise her husband from the dead.<p>

Not that he would if he could. He wanted her for himself...

_No. Stop. Don't think about that right now. She's as likely to want you as she is to beg Thor to drop Mjölnir on her head. _He absently rubbed his chest were the hammer had rested as he studied the stars painted above him. _She probably sees you as another version of the bastard that sired her._

He heard the bed springs squeak as she rolled again, and something in him snapped. He might not know where her father was. He might not be able – or willing – to raise her lover from the dead. But he could try to help her now. _Hopefully she doesn't hit me for trying._

He was stronger than a mortal, but the ones who didn't care about pain could pack quite a punch. He had the feeling she'd be quite willing to break her hand if she wanted to strike him. No doubt, she'd make it as hard a hit as possible on the assumption that he'd kill her afterwards.

* * *

><p>Alyssa quieted and stiffened slightly when her door creaked open. She forced herself to relax and lay still, not wanting him to know she was awake.<p>

"I know you're not sleeping."

_Damn._

He came around to the edge of the bed she was facing. Giving up the pretense, she rolled onto her back to stare at him. She'd been crying, and hated for him to see more weakness to use, but what was the point in trying to hide it from a determined god? She supposed if he wanted to subject himself to her unsightly appearance post-breakdown, that was his business.

He sat next to her and his cool hand rested lightly on her forehead before stroking her hair back. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, before she let them drift shut. The chill eased her oncoming headache a bit. She shouldn't accept the comfort. No doubt it would just set her up for worse later. But she just couldn't help it. It had been so long since someone had even _tried_.

His hand gently stroked her hair and she just lay there and let him. She felt... tired. More tired than she had felt in years. Poor Seph hadn't deserved his fate at her father's hands, nor his childhood with his father. What was it about parents that screwed their children so well? The desire to think them perfect or the damage they did before the realization that they weren't?

She just frowned at him and opened her eyes again. "Are you going to destroy me?"

His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. The look of shock was comical and she would have laughed if she didn't truly want to know the answer to the question she'd asked. He started to answer her, then paused and thought about it for a moment. "No, I have no inclination towards harming you. Though I wouldn't mind spending a few days eviscerating your father."

She smirked a bit. "I didn't eviscerate him, but I'm sure he's not happy. I destroyed research that had been years in the making – plans for devices that he could never hope to replicate as the scientists that created them were dead. I transmitted his entire itinerary – and a pass code to retrieve updated ones – to a terrorist group that wants him dead. Then, I did the unthinkable. I took his favorite weapon – me – away from him. The political backlash from his daughter having disappeared, especially with those people who know that he 'disappears' political opponents regularly, will be formidable."

Loki smiled and continued stroking her hair. "Don't you want to do more?"

She shook her head and sighed. "He's not... normal when compared to average humans. The most important things to him are power and political capital. I forced him to spend both when I left. I not only betrayed him and removed plans for weapons that would further his agenda, I made both his allies _and _opponents think less of him."

She reached for the words to explain, but thought that he might just understand better than she was assuming. He was a god, and had also been betrayed a few times himself. "He'll recover from the loss, he always does. But no matter how much I despise him and will probably saturate my liver in celebratory alcohol when he's gone... I can't kill him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She met sat up and turned to better face him, her weight leaning on one hand as she gestured with the other. "_I_ am the person who I _have_ to live with. Not him, not anyone else. I have to keep some respect for myself or I'll wind up spiraling down in a self-destructive orgy of pain."

She was still looking into his emerald eyes. She wasn't sure how to identify what she saw. It couldn't be awe. There was amazement, but there was no way that he would allow himself to be awed by what was surely just a normal human to his eyes. The emotions present were too intense. She lay back on the bed and let her eyes close, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

He was very quiet for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was serious. "I don't know if I could stop myself, if I... If someone I cared for was harmed, I don't think my rage would know nor care for boundaries. To be able to confine yours so... You are stronger than I would have given a human credit for."

She didn't open her eyes. If she did, the fragile bubble of hope his words built might burst. Someone to understand, she'd never really hoped that she'd find someone who would. She almost couldn't believe that she had now. Still, she wasn't sure she could trust him and she couldn't just let the backhanded insult to humanity pass. "Thank you. I think."

She heard his chuckle, and didn't object when he returned to stroking her hair. It was soothing. She could almost...

* * *

><p>He smiled a bit as his spell finally took effect. She'd resisted it for quite a while but now she would sleep deeply and without dreams... Well, there was a small chance that she'd dream of the land of purple bunnies, but there was always an element of chaos to his spells. It was part of the fun.<p>

_So strong. _He had to wonder where she'd gained such strength. How did humans endure so much, when he'd seen gods destroyed both physically and emotionally by similar circumstances? He'd seen his own devastation in the mirror often enough. Perhaps if he'd thought faster, he'd have seen the potential ramifications his own future held. _I can't be sure I wouldn't have gambled it, anyway._

It was startling to see her relax so easily with him, though. He could have sworn that she was more wary of him than this. She was weary and had been holding in the pain for a long time. He supposed that that might have something to do with it.

He lightly brushed his fingers across her forehead again, and then let them slide down her cheek. She didn't turn away from his chilled skin. In fact, her head turned into his hand and nuzzled him. He found himself both baffled and amazed. In her sleep she didn't find him repulsive and he doubted that his touch could be mistaken for anyone else. After all, how many people on this planet were regularly at least ten degrees below the normal human body heat?

He walked quietly out of the room, using his magic to muffle sound and ensure that no squeaky floorboard – or door – disturbed her slumber. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Alyssa woke to the smell of bacon and both her eyebrows shot to her hairline. She suppressed the urge to panic, reminding herself that he had to have cooked before at least once in his extremely long lifespan... she hoped. She headed into her bathroom to shower and change after deciding to look on the upside: It could be that an eccentric burglar had broken in and decided to cook!<p>

She finished her morning routine quickly, and headed down the stairs. She stepped into the kitchen and blinked. Not only was there hot food on the table, but the room was immaculate. She could see herself in the gray slate floor. For a minute there, she was certain that the rugin front of the sink _– the rug! - _actually _did_ sparkle at her. It had been so stained from spilled dishwater and accumulated dirt that she was thinking of tossing it out as a lost cause.

Her eyes finally landed on Loki and she blinked at him. Twice. He was grinning. Not an 'Aha! I have done great evil and you will fear me' grin, but an 'I have done you a wonderful service, now appreciate me' grin. Well, there was a bit of shyness mixed in, but she supposed that he was doing his best to seem his normal, arrogant self. "Wow... I just... This is... amazing... Thank you..."

His smile – if possible – widened as she sat down while still babbling her thanks. He let her continue on for a few more moments before reaching over and very deliberately shoving a fork full of egg into her mouth. It took her a moment to register that they were there. Longer to chew and longer still to actually taste them.

She'd died.

That had to be it. She couldn't be simply experiencing a joyful and wonderful morning. No. She had to have died. The food was too good, too perfect, to come from Earth. But didn't people who'd killed and tortured go to someplace horrible? So why here? Was it the afterlife without soda? Or maybe chocolate was the lacking item? Finally she swallowed. "This is fantastic... But... Why?"

He just gave her a slight smirk and continued eating his meal.

* * *

><p>He had to fight not to laugh. When she'd walked into the kitchen, her face had been priceless. He'd thought she'd faint when she looked at the floor. It hadn't taken much to fix it. A few murmured spells and the room – including her cooking utensils – had been perfectly clean.<p>

Breakfast itself had been a little harder, but he'd spent the last week or so watching her do it. He'd had more than enough chance to learn how everything worked. A few hours on Food Network – luckily quite a few chefs had decided to cover breakfast for _some_ reason – and he'd been ready to cook her a perfect meal... If he'd had the ingredients.

A quick check of her purse and he had the idea of what the local currency looked and felt like. A very productive walk through the city had earned him a few wallets and enough money to finance an extremely expensive dinner – or several normal breakfasts, since that seemed to be the only meal she really _ate._ He had to inwardly laugh a bit. Thor would be so very irate – an Asgard citizen as a pick pocket? Unheard of!

He'd noticed that she devoured that one meal, then snacked throughout the day. Not always healthy food, but always high calorie. Her diet was 'fattening enough to fuel a linebacker,' as he'd heard one of the actors on TV comment. She consumed over five thousand calories a day when you included all the soda. She should be roughly the weight of her car, not the whip-slender girl he saw.

A little time with Springer had had him wondering if she was anorexic or bulimic, but he'd listened and watched carefully and could find no evidence of that being the case. The only potential laxative in the house he'd found was coffee, he never heard her vomit, and she certainly didn't exercise frantically after binging. Not that he'd seen her binge – her food intake varied by about fifty calories at maximum. For that matter, he'd never seen her really exercise at _all_.

He'd decided that her brain was more advanced and therefore required more calories to burn than the average human. He'd re-evaluate later when he had more information. He had no idea how right he was with the initial diagnosis.

Last night, he'd seen a part of her that he could tell no one else got to see: the part of her that mourned both her lost husband and the destruction of her familial relationships. He still wasn't sure what he thought about it. But the feelings that it awoke... When was the last time he felt this protective towards someone? When was the last time he wanted to see someone else smile? He didn't know.

Now, he waited until she finished eating and smiled at her. "You've taken quite good care of me this last week. It's my turn."

* * *

><p>Halfway through her meal, she'd nearly smacked herself. Of course he'd do something insanely kind like this. Mischief didn't always mean evil, and she doubted that he really wanted to repay her care with a bad case of hepatitis or something. Of course, if he'd wanted to be perverse... She mentally smacked herself again. Norse. Warrior society. Debt was a big thing to them.<p>

Thankfully, she'd realized. If she hadn't, she'd have been more than a bit shocked when he spoke. Instead, she was able to thank him and tell him that any help he wanted to contribute wasn't needed but was most certainly and gratefully accepted. She enjoyed his surprise for a few seconds, then escaped his sight. She'd had enough for the morning and she really needed to shred the defenses on an engineering firm's computer system.

* * *

><p>He watched her go and frowned. She seemed to be happy but less puzzled than he'd expected. Well, not every plan could turn out perfectly. If it did, then life wouldn't be any fun. A gesture had the dishes clean and back in their places, then he wandered to the living room to browse some more of this world's literature. Perhaps he'd study poetry today.<p>

* * *

><p>She settled down next to him on the sofa. He was watching yet another story about a criminal. This time it was in movie form: <em>Catch Me If You Can. <em>There was no way he wasn't cheering the con artist. They'd get along too well. She glanced at him, noting he seemed to be immersed in the Kindle. "What are you reading now?"

"Hmmm... Yes." His eyes never left the page.

She grinned. "Is it good?"

"Yes."

"Can I dye your hair purple with pink streaks?" There was no way he was actually going to fall for that, right?

"Yes."

* * *

><p>He frowned and looked up from Robert Frost to stare over the edge of the couch when she fell off of it laughing. What could be that amusing? From what he could tell, the movie wasn't inspiring it. Perhaps she'd said something? He replayed the last few minutes in his mind and sighed. Such a juvenile trick. But then... He had fallen for it, hadn't he? "I'd much prefer green."<p>

She grinned up at him from the floor. Her cheeks were flushed and strands of hair were pointing in odd directions thanks to her antics. He found himself smiling. Not his deflective smirk, but a real smile. He quickly adjusted his face back into an impassive mask as he contemplated his sudden tendency to let his guard down. How had _that_ happened?

* * *

><p>Alyssa climbed back onto the sofa grinning. Poor Loki. He just didn't know how to handle some of the more childish pranks, did he? At least, when they were aimed at him. She patted his knee in gentle consolation and returned to the movie. It was odd, but she spent more time thinking about how Loki could have pulled off the plots much better.<p>

* * *

><p>One week turned into three. Alyssa was making his life more amusing, now that she knew he wouldn't kill her for pranking him. He'd fall asleep in his normal nightclothes and wake up to find that he was – somehow – wearing teddy bear footie pajamas. He still couldn't figure out how she had managed <em>that<em> one. Or, he'd shower and step out to realize that his hair was an odd green-black shade... He had to admit he didn't mind the color change that much. Especially since it made her smile when he left it like that for a few days.

Of course, he had to return the favor. Though it didn't always work out the way he'd planned. What fun was letting a dozen live mice loose in her room, when he came in later to find her teaching them to play games? She didn't seem to respond normally to _any_ of the traditional womanly terrors. Spiders sent her scurrying for a flyswatter with great determination, not fear. She _thanked him_ for the garter snake, proclaiming it cute and letting it laze in a terrarium on her desk.

He made her hair curl into an 'fro.' She downloaded _Shaft_ and ate popcorn. He turned her entire wardrobe pink. She thanked him for the 'blood-stained white' after admitting that she was getting a little too monochromatic. He even served her green eggs and ham after finding a child's book on the topic. She asked him to pass the salt and complemented the new recipe!

Of course, then she made dinner the next night as a 'thank you.' It was a full traditional Scottish meal... including haggis. The worst part was she ate her portion without batting an eyelash. He'd spent the evening sneaking other food and the next week dodging 'his leftovers' that were in the fridge. She made it her business to suggest he eat it at every opportunity, and did a poor job of hiding her smirk at his responses.

During that time, he'd also learned one major difference between Aesir and Midgard women. Aesir didn't suffer from the monthly mood swings that his hostess did. He found this out – to his detriment – when he made the mistake of pranking her supplies and hiding her chocolate. He could still feel the impact of the frying pan on his left shoulder. She certainly didn't throw 'like a girl,' though he doubted that she'd have done it if she hadn't been hormonal. Mentioning _that_ to her meant he had to dodge a steel mixing bowl, as well.

He really wasn't sure that men who said women were the weaker sex actually knew what they were talking about.

He grinned a bit as he contemplated her reactions. Now that he wasn't so busy being irritated that he'd usually failed to get a rise out of her, he had to admit that she handled his chaotic tendencies well. She'd never once even attempted to scold him for it. With the obvious exception of the flying cooking utensils, but he willingly admitted that he'd apparently crossed a rather important line with that prank. Otherwise, she seemed to enjoy the lighter side of his humor. More than anyone else he'd ever dealt with.

He glanced over at her. She was sitting on the sofa with her laptop, instant messaging back and forth with some company's president about her latest job. Her hair was up in a tatty bun, with a pencil shoved through to hold it in place. Strands were making a bid for freedom and gently curling about her ears and neck. Her lips were pressed tightly together in some mix of anger and frustration. Every now and then, her hands clenched like she wanted to strangle someone, before she started rapidly tapping on the keys again. He could swear that he actually heard her growl. "Want me to take care of them?"

Her head snapped up and she blinked at him a few times before grinning. "No, I think I'd rather that they be both human and sane enough to sign my paycheck."

He smirked. How well she knew him. "I was more thinking of giving them a truly horrible day. All the tires flat, out of coffee, credit cards declined and maybe having to deal with proving himself legally alive."

Her grin turned to full on laughter. "I could do that last one myself, if I wanted. No, thank you. I think I can deal with him a bit better now, though." Her eyes twinkled at him as she gestured towards the television. "Taking inspiration from the movie, are you?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Good mischief inspiration is not to be dismissed. No matter what the source or sources may be, the ideas will still inspire a healthy chaos."

She snickered and turned back to the computer. A few more keystrokes and then she was shutting it down. "Told him that if he wanted to go with an inferior contractor to save money it was up to him. Not my problem if his systems get hacked and he has to deal with the fallout."

Loki nodded. She settled in to her corner of the couch and pulled her feet up. "So, have you watched this one before? I've lost track."

He shook his head. "No, I did watch something called _Sneakers_ this morning, but it wasn't really one that I enjoyed."

She smiled. "I loved it when it came out, but it has lost a bit of it's shiny newness over the years. More so, because people are starting to understand that there are a lot of inaccuracies. There are in this one, too, but it is kinda hard to make a bunch of people typing command code seem interesting without all the pretty graphics."

He just smiled and turned back to the screen, trying to focus in on the plot again. It was difficult. She looked different, today. Perhaps it was the seething anger from earlier, or the too large t-shirt and denim cutoffs she was wearing. Either way, she seemed more delicate than normal – her smiles more brittle. She was more likely to break if someone said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was a little perturbed by his own reaction...

He didn't want to ask what was wrong because he wanted her to keep smiling.

* * *

><p>She could almost hear him, all day: the gentle chuckle, the whinging, the outrageous temper and random confusion at things he didn't understand. Everywhere she turned, she could see Seph. It helped that she'd finally gotten Loki clothing of his own, so she didn't have to turn around and see another one of her husband's shirts. But still...<p>

It was hard to keep up the happy front with Loki around constantly. He'd almost dragged her from her office, claiming that she worked too hard and needed a break. At least he'd let her keep her laptop with her. The rage from the lawyer's office breaking her contract had been a welcome distraction. Not that he'd let her keep it, of course. Nope. He just had to make her laugh.

She sighed as she watched the movie and let her mind wander further down that path. Why did he care if she laughed or cried? No one else did. As of today, no one had really given a damn in precisely a year. She felt her eyes tearing up, and forced herself into nearly forgotten meditation techniques in order to stem the flow before it started. Perhaps her complete and total abandonment of her paternal heritage was misguided. She'd never felt this unbalanced when she'd meditated regularly.

With another sigh, she patted his knee and left him there. The fourth bedroom of the house was empty, because she hadn't really decided what to do with it. She'd never been one for keeping extra items that she didn't need, so it wasn't as if she could use it for storage. Seph's things didn't count, and were still kept in her bedroom closet.

She stood in the empty room for a moment, remembering how they'd discussed making it a nursery. It was a good thing that they hadn't started decorating, or she'd never have been able to handle the loss of both her husband and potential family. A year and twenty days ago she'd gone off her birth control. A year ago, he'd died. She'd wondered at the time if that had been the reason for her father's timing, but the annexation of Gaia had finalized the day before his death so she'd pushed that thought aside.

She'd never been so unhappy to get her period in her life as she was the next month.

Now, she settled in the middle of the floor and centered herself. It was harder than it had been. All the fury and pain of the last year seemed to rise up in an attempt to stop her. Finally, though, she was able to enter the thoughtless state that she'd missed. The Force, light and dark, beckoned to her. She reached out to both and drew deeply, letting them suffuse her being and soothe her shattered spirit.

They warned her that she wasn't alone. But, as Loki knew many of her other secrets, she ignored him.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her go with a frown. Her shoulders were slumped, almost in defeat. This was <em>not<em> a normal posture for her. He ran his mind back over their previous conversations, trying to find a reason for her behavior. When he did, his mind fell on the 'very' side of 'not amused.'

"_He's been dead almost a year now." _How could he have forgotten? Almost was not quite, which meant the anniversary was coming up soon. It must be today, or perhaps tomorrow. Either way, she was hurting and he didn't know how to help her. Mortals were... odd when it came to such things.

Then he remembered how 'odd' mortals could be.

In a flash, he was up the stairs, hoping that she wasn't going to do anything rash. A quick check confirmed that she wasn't in her room or his. The bathrooms were empty as well. All was left was the one door that was constantly closed.

He'd peeked in there, once, to find it empty. She never entered there, either. So, he'd let it go. A carpet, a closet and four barren walls held little to interest him. Now, he found himself wishing he'd asked. It would have perhaps provided more insight into her psyche.

He hesitated for a moment, then quietly opened the door. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, in a lotus position. Suddenly, whatever she was doing yielded fruit. She was surrounded in power. He could feel it wrapped around her and flowing through her. Life, death, chaos and order swirled in complete harmony and dissonance at the same time.

To his eyes, attuned to sorcery and magic, she _glowed._

It wasn't a painful light. It was actually rather soothing and reminded him of something long lost in the mists of time. He couldn't quite place it, but it was hovering on the tip of his tongue and doing somersaults in the back of his mind. Gold and black blended together, swirling in her aura and further out around her.

The whole room was bathed in it.

Where it touched him, he felt rejuvenated and decrepit. He was the picture of health and the epitome of disease. He found himself sinking to the floor, feeling tears well up as anger and stabbing emotional pain rushed through him, only to be banished into an almost complete and utter peace. It washed away the feelings from his own years of inferiority and near neglectful treatment.

He knew it wasn't a permanent fix – for either of them – but he reveled in it while he could.

Later, he would be amazed that they'd sat like that for hours. She kept doing whatever generated the aura, and he just basked in the feelings that it produced while tears dried on his cheeks. He didn't even attempt to wipe them away. He didn't think to.

When she finally rose and turned to face him, he just knelt there. His mind empty outside of his own meditation for the first time in his life. No racing thoughts or laments battered at him. He watched as she walked over to him. She leaned down and brushed his hair back from his face. She pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips. She guided him up to his feet and then to his room.

When she bade him to sleep well and her door closed behind her, he just stood there staring.

* * *

><p><em>Imperial Dragon left me a review! I was more than a litttle pleased and very encouraged to receive it, as I haven't posted a story online in forever.<em>

_I want to say, I was browsing a particular forum the other day and there was a comment about Loki being evil because he tried to destroy the Frost Giants. In my reading of the original mythologies, I didn't find him evil. I found him stopping the others from things they **should not do **or telling the truth where they'd rather he didn't. Interesting qualities for someone who is supposedly evil. The prime example - the Death of Baldr - is simply him stopping them from finding a way to immortality. Considering that the gods were supposed to eventually die, he was maintaining the natural order. Evil? Maybe, but with **purpose**._

_As far as the attempted destruction of Jotunheim in the movie, he is a god. His emotionally driven mistakes are going to be a bit larger than ours, and it was very obviously his emotions ruling him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not. Anger and jealousy, when combined with a hefty feeling of inferiority, make people a bit rash. Does it completely excuse it? No. But it makes it understandable._

_And, yes, he does horrible things in the comics. But, in the comics, no one was ever able to help him with the psychological reasons behind his actions. It's hard to effectively provide therapy for the God of Manipulation. You can never be sure when he's telling you what you want to hear, or perhaps think you should._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

_You really still think I own any of this? Okay, I'll fess up. I'm really Stan Lee in a dress._

_Now don't you feel silly?_

_**Note**_

_Okay, a lot of commentary on Alyssa's past in this one. You also get a bit of info on her friendships back home. Not that there were many._

* * *

><p>"Bunch together a group of people deliberately chosen for strong religious feelings, and you have a practical guarantee of dark morbidities expressed in crime, perversion, and insanity."<p>

-H. P. Lovecraft

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Mord Geirrson was not a larger being, a fact which had plagued him all his life. Like Laufrey's condemned youngest, he was a small frost giant. Which was rather like saying that you had a tiny elephant. It didn't make sense unless you actually thought about it. In this case, he was about the size of a tall human.

Mord differed from Laufrey's son, in that his mother had persuaded her mate to let him live. It had been conditional, but the permission was given. So began Mord's life as a slave around their home. None of them believed he'd end up worth anything, but he did manage to make a decent meal and could be counted on to clean the bedding with some regularity. The occasional broken rib due to his father's anger was a small price to pay for his survival.

None of them were sure precisely how Laufrey found out he existed. But when their king called for 'the weasel-ish brat,' they thought it best to comply. For all that Geirr was not happy to have his family's shame paraded around the palace, he was not about to risk his own head to keep the king from the potential entertainment of murdering his son. His mother did try to argue, but Geirr had had enough of her harping and so he caved her head in with a mace.

When Mord was brought before his king, he looked up and up into his giant's face and was once again reminded that he would always be just a handy toy to those larger than he. If Laufrey chose, he could kill him without exerting more than a slight effort. The commands he was given were both enlightening and terrifying. He was to go to Midgard and search out the younger son of Odin, as there were rumors that he had been spotted there. He was even given a ring that would make him appear human...

He couldn't help but feel more than a little insulted that he was 'small enough to be perfect for the task.'

* * *

><p>As usual, Alyssa woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She was amazed at how starved she felt until she reminded herself that she used to eat twice to three times what she did now. It was strange how her energy consumption increased with the use of her innate talents. She hadn't done anything spectacular yesterday, but basically her mental muscles were weak from atrophy. Holding the Force all night as she slept probably hadn't helped.<p>

That she was – for once – not feeling nauseous from lack of properly restful slumber just made her hunger all the more sharp.

She took a hot, fast shower and headed downstairs. Loki was calmly scraping the last of the eggs onto a plate as she paused in the doorway. She'd kissed him last night. It was a light kiss, a friendly kiss even, but a kiss nonetheless. After the events he saw prior to that, he was probably brimming with dozens of questions. He'd probably try to finesse the answers out of her. For Loki, it wasn't fun if he didn't get to work to get what he wanted.

She wondered if he'd ever realize that it was the game he lived for and not the result. After a second, she decided that she'd once again allowed herself to underestimate him. It was painfully obvious that he was well aware of his own proclivities. If he wasn't, at his age and with his intelligence, it would just be pathetic.

She didn't think he'd asked more than four or five personal questions since he'd woken up after just being injured. He just randomly brought up things that had her opening up with anecdotes and commentary. _Sneaky Trickster. I like to play, too._

He met her eyes and smiled. She found her own lips twitching into an answering grin as she took a seat at the table. She sipped her coffee and waited for the opening gambit. _Let the games begin._

* * *

><p>He settled with his own plate as he hid his amusement. Her eyes betrayed nothing beyond an enjoyable anticipation. Perhaps she enjoyed his games as much as he did. Nonetheless, she looked ravenous so he let her take a few bites and swallow before opening their sparring match.. "That was an interesting meditation style."<p>

Loki watched her raise her eyebrow. "Oh? I thought meditation was fairly universal."

He let his lips twitch and watched her chew on a piece of bacon. He timed his next line for when she took a swallow of her juice. "It reminded me of something..."

Her jaw twitched and he had to admire her control. She'd very nearly performed a spit take, unless he was mistaken. It was subtle enough that the average person wouldn't have noticed. _Damn she's good at this. How did I not notice before? _"Really? Something you saw on TV?"

Alyssa's delivery was just slightly off. It took non-human ears to hear the undercurrent in her voice. He wasn't sure if it was worry, fear or even amusement. _Very impressive control._ _Usually she just explains. Is she really trying to hide it or just making the hunt more fun? _"No, something I remember from childhood."

She swallowed down a bite of toast and her eyebrow rose in amusement. "So, approximately the Jurassic era, then."

_Nice deflection, but don't think that I'll let this go that easily, love. _"Not quite. Do you plan to do that often?"

She seemed to think about it as she poured herself another cup of coffee from the carafe he'd settled on the table earlier. _Stalling tactics. Is she running out of dodges? When did I start calling her 'love' in my head? _"If you're asking if you can use the room as well, then certainly. I was thinking of claiming the half hour before I sleep."

He kept his outer expression blank, but was thinking back over the month. _When does she sleep? If my estimates are correct, she can't get more than four hours a night. Even last night she couldn't have slept more than five._ "That sounds like a very nice way to unwind. Would you mind if I join you?"

She pursed her lips and eyed him, apparently considering his request. _If you don't want me there, I'll leave you in peace... Even if it means I'll have to find some other way to figure this out. _"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You realize that I will probably be starting at around two thirty in the morning?" Her lips quirked into a grin. "And that I'll be in my nightclothes?"

_Oh, well played. Discourage me with the time and then both discourage and encourage with the image of your sleepwear. Two thirty... That means bed by three, and she's normally up at around six. So she's planning to sleep three hours. I wonder what she's been doing in her room the other four hours every night?_ He tucked the images that conjured away for later perusal and allowed a smile to cross his face. "Sounds delightful. I suppose we start tonight then?"

Her eyebrows rose and he fought down his smirk. _Like I really need the same amount of sleep as a mortal. And I can always nap when she's working if I need to. _"Tonight is fine." She checked her watch. "I need to get to work, though. It's a good time to try and pick up a hapless, half asleep employee to socially engineer a password out of."

* * *

><p>A dozen phone calls and three passwords later, Alyssa was shaking her head. Were they even trying to make getting into the system a challenge? The VP of Finance had handed over his information like they were old friends. Just a little flirting and a 'don't mind me, I'm the new IT girl' act was all it took. So she used her sexy phone voice. For all he knew she was six hundred pounds and had a mustache to rival Magnum PI.<p>

She leaned back in her chair to take a break. Loki was going to want answers tonight. More than he'd gotten that morning, at least. From the way he'd smiled at her, she knew he was well aware that she was playing his game for the fun of it. She had to wonder how long it would be before he made a concerted effort.

_Hmmmm... Modest nightclothes or the lacy little black thing I was saving for a rainy day? Which would be more likely to distract him without asking for more than I want yet?_

* * *

><p>Loki was surprised when she actually left her office for lunch. Normally, she'd just be snacking on a bag of chips – maybe those Doritos that she seemed fond of. A quick check in the office pantry showed that she was still snacking, as well. When she actually came out for dinner, he was on his way to shock. <em>Surely meditation couldn't burn that many calories? She just more than doubled her daily consumption.<em>

What was most interesting to him was that she smiled more when he saw her. Expressions of mirth came far more readily to her face and stayed longer. It was almost as if she had flipped some switch last night that unlocked her more positive emotions. Her eyes even sparkled when she was amused. He'd spent the last month wondering if that would ever happen. _She looks lovelier than I thought she would when she lets herself feel._

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. It was relentless though, especially in the wake of the kiss from the night before. He could still feel her lips on his. They had been so very soft. She'd lingered for a moment, almost like she was savoring the opportunity...

The day passed quickly, with him alternately distracted by her and distracted by her eating habits. Night fell almost before he knew it. She vacillated between giggly and serious as they watched their evening shows together. Her touches were not inappropriate, but they were more frequent. A hand on his arm when she was pointing something out. A tap on his knee when she wanted his attention or to jokingly reprimand him for some small comment.

He knew it was psychosomatic, but he would swear that those touches practically _burned._

While burning wasn't a good thing for a frost giant, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it. The sensation reminded him of where her hand had been, let him dwell on the fact she'd touched him. He sat and enjoyed. He wondered why she would want to be in contact with _him_.

_Liar. Trickster. Sorcerer. Mischief Maker..._

He pushed the voices from the past out of his mind and tried to focus on the movie. She'd claimed it a classic, but he was having difficulty seeing why anyone would go around with sewing pins stuck in his face. Admittedly, it had some rather interesting effects. Still, that one question – combined with her touches – made it quite difficult to forget reality and immerse himself in the spectacle.

The end of the movie was almost a relief. He helped her carry their snack supplies back into the kitchen, and tried not to be too obvious about watching her rear as she bent over to put dishes in the dishwasher. He was pretty sure he failed, but at least she didn't comment. It was odd to be around someone that _didn't_ try to embarrass him.

"Are you ready to meditate, Trickster God?"

For a moment all the past memories of insults and whispers rose up to engulf him. He flinched. A second later, her hand was on her arm and she was looking worriedly up at him. It was then that his mind processed her tone of voice and was baffled. It was _affectionate._ As if that was just some normal endearment that she could call him. As if it were a fact, and one that she found adorable.

His eyes must have betrayed his hurt confusion, for she simply smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around his chest to hold on to him. "I'm sorry, if you don't want me to call you that I won't."

He settled his own arms around her. How often had anyone hugged him? He could find himself liking this... cuddly version of her. He found himself nuzzling into her hair without thought, inhaling deeply and enjoying the scent of her shampoo. She didn't protest, just rubbed her cheek on his chest. "It's... acceptable. I was simply surprised."

She looked up, still smiling, and brushed a lock of his hair away from his eyes. "Acceptable or not, I have no desire to make you feel uncomfortable or displaced. I would be a poor hostess, would I not?"

His own lips tugged into a smirk at her sudden formality. It wasn't really stilted, more like she was gently teasing him and inviting him to have a bit of fun at her expense. "A terrible hostess, in fact, with hospitality only rivaled by Muspelheim itself."

She stepped back and he immediately mourned the loss of her warm body against his. "Your version of a fiery wasteland is more comfortable than my home? Hm..." Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I suppose a pool of lava would save on my heating costs. But can you cook on it?"

He snickered. "The last time I tried that, the meal was closer to your vulcanized rubber if a little more resembling burnt ash in texture. I really don't suggest it."

She nodded with a grin. "But some things taste better burned. I personally prefer my hot dogs burnt in butter."

He blinked, then blinked again. _What?_ _Why...? "_Why, in any of the Nine Realms, would you _want_ to eat a dog?"

She headed for the stairs laughing. "It's not really a dog... It's scrap meat from the butchering of animals, made into a sausage-like object. I never really paid attention to the full explanation, but it the name came about because of two competing vendors."

Loki sighed, shook his head, and followed. _Just when I think mortals can't get any weirder..._

* * *

><p>Alyssa changed her clothes, frowning the entire time. She'd hurt him. She hadn't meant to, but it shouldn't surprise her that he had his own issues. Her reading of Norse legends showed that he had been ostracized from the start and that had to leave emotional scarring. Even for a god.<p>

Confronting him about it wouldn't help, she knew. Her own issues and the little work she'd done on resolving them had taught her that. Seph had had to tread very lightly around her after saying anything that she misconstrued so badly. For the first month of their marriage, that had included about every third sentence. She'd had the same problem every time she'd said something to him without considering all the angles of it. _Perhaps that's why we got along so well. Both of us damaged in different ways._

She squared her shoulders. She wouldn't get far in her meditation if she just stood in her room thinking. She walked into the empty spare room to find him already there. He'd settled in just a pair of sweat pants and a humorous t-shirt. _Well, good to know thought is still legal. _

Loki looked up as she walked in. He had to smile a bit at her shirt. _Why would I want to hug a zombie?_ Then he swallowed when he realized that the boy shorts she wore with it left little to his imagination. _How much leg can one woman __**have**__? _

She settled across from him, effortlessly pulling those long legs into a lotus position. He'd never found that particular pose arousing until now. Her hair was loose, something that he didn't see often thanks to her penchant for pony tails, and cascaded down in gentle curls. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He watched the glow begin to spread out from her. A few seconds later, he was immersed in that same peaceful feeling from the night before.

He let his own eyes drift shut, riding the sense of comfort for a few moments before slipping into his own meditations. It had been a long time since he had done this, and he found more than a few thoughts rampaging around in the back of his head. Including some newly inspired ones. He hadn't even realized that he'd had a few of them. He tucked them away carefully and allowed his conscious mind to blank.

Memories reached for him. He acknowledged them and let them drift away, hoping that the one he wanted would surface soon. He really wanted to know what memory that strange aura of hers reminded him of. It didn't come to him that night, but he sincerely hoped it would soon.

* * *

><p>He'd been sleeping peacefully when the dreams woke him. They weren't his own, he could tell that much. He'd never seen – much less imagined – bare white walls and drab uniforms. No one in Asgard walked around suppressing themselves to the point of being drones in mind and body. Even he allowed himself amusements and the occasional snicker.<p>

Nor did any of them have black full body armor and a penchant for strangling their subordinates for perceived failure. Even Thor wasn't rash enough to electrocute someone for not bowing deeply enough, unlike the hooded figure he'd seen. That sort of behavior was something he'd expect from his birth family. _Not that the All-Father's disappointment is any easier to bear..._

He glanced at the clock and frowned. He'd been asleep barely an hour. Where had the dream come from? A strangled whimper from the next room had him moving before he thought better of it.

She was asleep, but tossing about like some hurricane beleaguered ship. Whimpers and murmurs wrung themselves from her lungs and out her mouth as her head shook in denial. The sheets, which he knew had been freshly laundered, were soaked and bunched at the foot of the bed. Her shirt had ridden up to the bottom of her breast. Without even considering her barely dressed state, he sat next to her and settled a hand on her shoulder to give her a gentle but firm shake. "Alyssa, wake up. You're dreaming..."

Her eyes snapped open and he barely had enough time to register that they were now a bloodshot yellow before he was thrown across the room and impacted the wall head first. The world went white with pain, then turned the black of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Holding the Force the night before had let her sleep peacefully. Alyssa would later slam her palm into her face on remembering that – as a Balance Keeper – the next night would belong to the Dark Side instead of the Light. This was especially true as she'd kept her meditations on the Light Side for two nights in a row. For now, though, she had to fight down the Dark's influences in order to keep from electrocuting the intruder who dared to disturb her and see her in a weakened state. It took more time than it had used to, simply because she hadn't done it in so long.<p>

Once she'd settled it, coiled reluctantly in her chest and ready to rise again at a moment's notice, she slid out of the bed to check on Loki. The back of his head was bleeding, though not as badly as it could have been. None of his other bones appeared to be broken, but that head wound was a worry. She probed it as gently as she could and was relieved that none of the bones in his skull were movable. Hopefully, she hadn't caused enough internal damage to be a problem. _Gods don't die from aneurisms, do they?_

He wasn't out long. It was a sweet relief to hear him groan. "Loki, can you understand me?... Can you answer me?"

He took a deep breath and winced. It took all she had to keep from physically flinching in her guilt at having hurt him. His eyes opened and she was glad to see that the pupils matched each other. He lifted his hand and touched the back of his head, then stared at the blood for a moment. "Was there a... particular reason for that?"

This time she did flinch.

"I'm so very, very sorry. It was instinctive. I was panicked and..." She shook her head sadly. "There's no excuse, really. I'm just sorry."

He met her gaze, and she could almost see the wheels in his head starting to turn faster. "Your eyes were yellow. Now they're not."

She nodded. "Yes."

He could ask her anything right now, and she'd willingly answer. She didn't want to and habit kept her from volunteering the information, but she'd answer. He deserved that after her unreasoning attack.

"What instinct?"

She stared at his chest, unable to meet his eyes. "You were an intruder. I was vulnerable. I reacted... badly."

His hand gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes were curious, wary, and distant. They made her want to curl into a ball and cry. "That wasn't magic."

"No, I..." She took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't dare reach for the Force to calm herself. The Dark Side was too close to the surface right now. She needed to kill, to cause fear, but she didn't even want to try that with him. Not just because he was a god and would kill her for it, but because she didn't want to see the look in his eyes should she try. "You're not the first person to come to Earth from another world. I was raised on Coruscant..."

He was waiting through her pauses, giving her time to compose what she wanted to say. It would have helped if she'd had some idea of how to say it. Even for him, it might sound too fantastical to believe her. But he would know if she lied, right? He _was_ the God of Lies. _Ironic that I feel he deserves the unadulterated truth in this._ "My father, the Emperor, is what is called a Dark Lord of the Sith. He's... It's... an almost religious order. We don't really worship or have services like most Earth religions, but we have our rituals and beliefs."

She helped him to stand and settled him on an undisturbed portion of her bed. There was no way she was going to even suggest that he sit on the sweat-stained area. "Thousands of years ago, there was a single order. For want of a better term and because that's what they called themselves at the time, they were the Jedi Order."

Alyssa sat down on the sweaty area. It was mildly gross, but felt cool now against her heated skin. She'd change the sheets later. And have a shower – she had no doubt that she stank at the moment. "A Jedi embraces one of two energy fields that flows through all living things. We call it the Force. There was a difference of opinion in how to reach it. Many of the Jedi thought that using emotion to fuel their powers was a bad idea."

She leaned back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. Hers was painted to match the sky during the Fall Equinox. "This caused a rift, the Great Schism, between the two paths. The ones who supported accessing the Force without emotion remained the Jedi. The other half became the founders of the Sith Order."

She realized that her hands were clenched and forced them to relax. "There were major battles and minor skirmishes. Eventually, the Sith fled to the outer reaches of our galaxy. Over time, different branches of Sith appeared. Five thousand years ago, Naga Sadow showed the universe just how aggressive and power hungry they could be. He tried to take over the then-current regime. We call it the Old Republic now."

He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was surprised that he wanted to touch her, but she forced a smile. "He failed, in part due to the machinations of a less acquisitive Sith – Lord Ludo Kressh. In time, a Sith Lord called Bane stated that there would only be two Sith at a time. There were various reasons for this, but the Baneite sub-cult of the Sadowite Sith survived better than any could have dreamed."

She shrugged. "My father is a Baneite. He killed his Master when he was younger, as is demanded for his creed in order to obtain Mastery. He's had several apprentices since then, but none have managed to take him down. I desperately wanted to be like him as a child. He was confident, powerful, free. In short, everything I wanted to be."

She finally brought herself to meet his eyes in the darkened room, but they told her nothing of his thoughts. She looked away and let her gaze wander randomly. "He didn't want me to learn. I don't know why. Perhaps he wanted to make sure that I'd never try to kill him. Not that I would. A lot of paperwork goes into being an Emperor and I'm not very fond of it."

She laughed, bitterly. "Nonetheless, the Force heard my wishes and acted. I received a visit from the shade of Ludo Kressh when I was eight years old. I trained in secret, becoming the newest initiate of the Kresshite tradition. My friends at boarding school, Arianna Isard and Nyssia Sienar, joined me eventually. We were inseparable."

She held up her palm and let lightning crackle across it, feeling him stiffen next to her. "By the time I was fourteen, I achieved the Kresshite version of Mastery. I created and controlled my very first Force Storm... It's a heady feeling, controlling the very elements. But I suppose you know that."

She let the lightning dissipate and felt him slowly relax again. "Ny and Ari were quick to follow me in training. By the time we were fifteen, my father was forced to acknowledge us as Sith Lords. Each of us takes a nom de guerre as a means of hiding our identities when we work and in recognition of our traditional need to hide from the Jedi. I'm Lady Imperia of the Sith. It was for my bearing, if you're curious. I was every bit the devious, Imperial Princess when I was younger. Ny is Lady Wraith, she has an uncommon skill with cloaking her presence. Ari loves the act of spilling - and sometimes drinking - blood, so her name is Lady Sanguia."

Her smile was real this time. "You never want to call her that, if you can help it. The name triggers an alternate personality inside her that seethes in constant rage. When unleashed, it kills all who come in contact with it. To avoid that, she goes by – believe it or not – Darth Ari-Berry-Poopy-Pants."

His surprise was tangible. "I know, it's not very dignified. But she needs to wear adult diapers... so it is fitting, I suppose. I never would have suggested it, but as she chose the name and the one Master Kressh gave her is unusable..."

She sighed. "When I was sixteen, I discovered the Light Side of the Force. I could hold it _and_ the Dark Side at the same time. It was unprecedented, considered impossible. I quickly learned and Mastered it by the time I was eighteen. It was easier to do, as many of the disciplines are similar to their Sith counterparts. Not that any Jedi would consider me a Master. My knowledge of Jedi history is sketchy, but at some point in the last few thousand years they had cut the right to exercise their emotions completely from their creed. No love, no attachment, was allowed. After all, love was a positive emotion that could lead to negative ones and they didn't want the risk. I follow the older code, where you can feel but not let it control you."

Her eyes drifted shut. "It was later that same year that I found a name for what I was. It had been hidden in the old Jedi archives. My father had ordered them destroyed, but Ysanne Isard, Ari's mother, had thought they might be useful and so kept them in the basement of the Intelligence building. My father's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker who was later called Lord Vader, had been prophesied to bring Balance to the Force. I was a Balance Keeper and prophesied to found an order that would keep the Force – and all of reality – on a fairly even keel."

Dry, dark amusement filtered through her. She was sure it showed in her smirk. "The stupid Jedi didn't even consider that Balance didn't involve eliminating the Dark, but making sure that both sides were equally prevalent. They – and Anakin – had left me quite a mess. The Dark Side was dominant, and I had to find some way to keep it from destroying the Light completely."

She noticed that her shirt was still tucked up under her breasts and tugged it back into place. "It took a lot of work, but I was finally able to determine that there were a few Jedi scattered about the Galaxy still. I spent the next few years acting as a Sith Lord should – enforcing my father's law as judge, jury and executioner. All the while, I was ensuring that my father, and the other Sith Lords and Adepts working for him, didn't find out where the Light adherents were hiding. At times, it became too much for me and I retreated to Earth for a break. I usually wound up in one war or another and exorcised my demons through the traditional bloodshed."

Her smile turned wistful as she thought of her friends. "Ari didn't have the temperament required, but Ny soon joined me as a Balance Keeper. I think, when my father figured out what we were, that he would have killed us if I wasn't his daughter. As it was, he put up with it."

She laughed. "How it must have galled him. Not only did I disobey and become Sith, but I was a Jedi as well. And I had trained another in the same skills."

She was still smiling, at the moment. She wouldn't let what she knew was to come dampen her yet. "Ny joined the Imperial Navy as a pilot. Her Sith reflexes earned her the title of Ace five times over in her first year. Ari followed her mother into Intelligence. They were both Captains, last time I saw them."

She glanced briefly towards him, but didn't try to meet his eyes. "All this time, I was also learning a third path. It had a Light and Dark side, as well. Grandfather Salazar, who was my father's Master, was also a mage. He was capable of wielding the _other_ energy field that pervades the universe. I studied his books and passed what I learned on to Ny. Ari wasn't as interested and we were rather glad about that fact. She's insane and dangerous enough with just the Force and her own special powers that she was born with."

This time, she did meet his eyes. "Her mother is half demon, you see. Ari's mind is hopelessly out of balance and can never _be_ balanced due to her quarter demon blood. I think the technical classification for her is... Multiple-personalitied, obsessive-compulsive, sociopathic, cannibalistic, manic, adult baby, quarter-demon. Her grandmother was a vengeance demon, but we've never been sure if that was a calling or a subspecies. Ari specializes in taking revenge for wronged or abused children, though she'll go after rapists as well."

She cocked her head. "She may be psychopathic instead of sociopathic, but it doesn't make much difference. Either way, she kills without remorse and enjoys the blood of her enemies."

This time, his shock showed clearly. _Yeah, hearing about Ari does that to people._ "To make matters worse, rips in space time had started to pop up out of nowhere when I was around. When I was fourteen, I wound up in Vietnam. It was 1968. I was there – on and off – for three years. I honed my more battle-oriented magics while dodging members of some organization called The Shop. That's all I'm going to say about that, but I'm sure you know what war is like... Especially when you discover that you regenerate and _live_ no matter _what_ anyone does to you."

She felt more than saw him nod. "Three years ago, random people started falling through the rips around him. One of them dropped Sephiroth into my shower while I was bathing. We had quite the conversation. I wanted to avoid my father's choice for me to marry and he wanted to change his world. I never expected to love him."

She felt his hand slide into hers and didn't argue when he interlaced their fingers. "It took him two years and the support of three Super Star Destroyers to fully quell the resistance on Gaia. We..."

Her voice caught and she fought down the emotions associated with the memories. "We were trying for a child when my father decided that he had no further use for him. He killed him while I was out with my friends, celebrating Ny hooking up with a new guy. We'd gone shopping for lingerie and out for drinks. I remember ordering a fruit juice and soda because there was a possibility..."

The memories flooded her. The image of a ritual circle bathed in blood, the feeling of failure. "I tried everything, delved into the deepest Necromancy trying to get him back. None of it worked. He was permanently, irretrievably dead. If he'd had the tiniest affinity for the Force, I might have had his shade to speak with but..."

She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I think I've told you most of the rest... By that time, I had learned I was causing the rifts and I could control them to an extent. I left Coruscant. I left Ny and Ari. I left everyone I knew and loved. I came here. An old friend from Vietnam, Clayton Abernathy, helped me get settled in. It helped that I was listed officially as a civilian consultant with the military during 'Nam, though I'm apparently my own daughter according to the paperwork. We still email each other, he and I, but I haven't seen him in a while. His work keeps him busy."

* * *

><p><em>By all that's... <em>Loki had never imagined what she told him. Perhaps his life on Asgard had been more sheltered than he thought, as he'd never heard of _anything_ like this. He realized that she was shaking and tugged her closer to tuck her head under his chin. _She's even stronger than I thought._ "So, the yellow eyes were from you tapping into the darker side of your powers?"

He felt her nod and stroked her hair. His chest was growing damp, and he had a very good idea why that was. He felt his heart breaking a bit as she cried. "If it helps, I forgive you for throwing me into a wall."

She laughed shakily and then her tears grew into full blown sobs as she clutched his shirt tightly. He sat there holding her as she finally drifted to sleep after crying herself out. Loki watched the light in the room change as the sun started its day, lost in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Virtual cookies to anyone who can spot all the crossovers (including Marvel ones) in just this one chapter! <em>

_Laufrey's survival will be addressed at a later date. And, yes, I'm rewriting Darth Plagueis' history. Deal with it. ;-D_

_Imperial Dragon – Your reviews are great for my ego. Thank you. No real pranks this chapter, one in the next depending on your point of view. There are a few in five, though, that you should like. Poor Stark._

_G.U.3.S.S. - I would have answered you in PM, but yours are turned off. The short answer is on my profile._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

_Really? You seriously still think I own this? Okay, fine. Send whatever you want to the people listed on the copyright(s) and trademark(s). Better yet, go see Thor a dozen or so times in the theaters. That way they can't sue me, you get entertainment, and they make money for not writing this particular iteration of their work. Everybody wins._

_Today's prank – if you want to think of it as one – was forty years in the making._

* * *

><p>"Insanity - a perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world."<p>

-R. D. Laing

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Mord touched down not far from the landing site where Thor had met the human female that he was so interested in. This was deliberate, as the Jotun king had decided that Loki was probably nearby. After all, there was little chance that he'd land anywhere else after falling of the Bifrost, right? The only trick was to find out where the younger son of Odin had gone afterwards.

He looked around. He was in the desert. And it was _hot._ Was this planet some sort of relative to Muspelheim? He wiped sweat off his brow as he shaded his eyes. There was a town in the distance. He hoped he could survive the walk there. He wasn't used to so much _heat_.

He eyed his fractured right arm with some trepidation and hoped that it didn't slow him down. At least it would be healed by morning, if he lasted that long. Now, if only Laufrey's sorcerers would find a way to make their experimental spells set the travelers down gently.

* * *

><p>Alyssa woke to a pillow that was far more solid than she was used to. That it apparently breathed and had a heart beat was a rare thing, as well. It took several seconds for her to register that she was leaning on Loki. Once she did, she couldn't help feeling surprised that he'd stayed. She would have thought that he'd have fled to his own room once she fell asleep. <em>What guy not only puts up with a crying woman but sticks around after in case he's still needed...? <em>

She resisted the urge to cuddle closer into him, and lifted herself away. Stiffness made itself known in her arm and neck, but she was more distracted by his sleeping face. _Well I suppose that explains why he's still here... Huh._ _He looks __**almost**__ innocent._

She stretched, and winced when she caught a whiff of herself. It wasn't terrible, but still she wouldn't win any awards. Neither would the bedding, but she didn't want to disturb his slumber to change the sheets. She slid off the bed and slipped out of the room to shower, promising herself – yet again – to replace them later.

She lathered up under the warm water and pondered the night before. She hadn't expected the kindness or understanding. It was more amazing, when you considered that she'd injured him before breaking down. Seph would have asked if she was PMSing, then spent the rest of the night dodging her increasingly ineffective attacks. For a fairly effeminate looking guy, he'd been remarkably insensitive at times.

Worry flitted through her mind and she examined the feeling. He was a manipulator, and everything she told him just gave him more of an ability to control her. She had no desire to allow anyone that kind of power over her again. Still, he'd yet to harm her in any way. He'd even gone out of his way – and been hurt – trying to help her. All that he'd asked in return so far was the use of a bed and food...

The very paranoia that had helped her keep a step ahead of her father might be damaging in this instance, but she wasn't sure how to turn it off or even if she really should. He _was _one of the few beings with the power to hurt her. She leaned her head against the wall of the shower and resisted the urge to bang it repeatedly._ There was a time when it was simple, right? Right?_

* * *

><p>Loki woke to the sound of her shower and the... scent of her bed. He wrinkled his nose and sighed before stretching. Some parts of the scent were pleasant – it smelled like her perfume, warm vanilla – but he couldn't enjoy the fear and pain that lingered in it. He supposed he couldn't blame her for him still lying on the smelly thing, as it had been his choice to remain. Next time, <em>if<em> there was a next time, he'd suggest they move the conversation to his room.

He pondered for a moment before deciding to leave for his own quarters. If she was anything like him, she'd want the time to lick her emotional wounds in peace before having to face him again. She'd unloaded a lot of baggage the night before – he did have to wonder if she'd _ever_ talked about all of it with _anyone_ – and was probably both picking up the pieces of her shattered emotions and scared that he'd treat her differently. He didn't think he could avoid the latter, she'd changed too many of his views on her last night. But, he'd try to minimize it as much as he could.

_Did she imply that she's immortal? _He pondered to himself. He'd been bombarded with new information last night. A lot of data with no previous frame of reference. He supposed he shouldn't be angry with himself for not picking up on that one sooner.

He was downstairs cooking when she passed through the kitchen carrying a load of laundry. He was glad to see that it included the sheets. She avoided his eyes, though. He frowned and finished scrambling the eggs while listening to the scratching, machine noise of her setting the timer in the next room. By the time she came back, he had breakfast on the table.

He managed to go all of fifteen minutes of watching her pick at the food before he spoke. "Why did that man insist on walking around with all the pins in his head? I understand that that is probably why he's so irritated, but why do it in the first place?"

Just like that, the ice was broken. He smiled inwardly as she delved deeply into the _Hellraiser_ mythos for him. She admitted she was leaving some parts out, but she wanted him to be able to enjoy the later movies without spoilers. When she headed to her office, the uncertainty was still in her eyes. He was glad to see that it was lessened somewhat.

She'd finished her meal, at least.

At lunch, he brought her food to her. She was deep in a conversation with someone about their VPN, whatever that was. He was pleased that she paused long enough to smile her thanks and actually met his eyes this time. It wasn't for long, but it was a start.

She came out of her office for dinner that evening. Her aggravation was showing. Tiny bolts of electricity and flickers of flame raced along her fingers as she tossed herself into her chair. He wordlessly set a plate in front of her and waited to see if she would share. She did. "Stark is pissed at me because I managed to hack his supposedly un-hackable computer security systems. He claims that it was a violation of proprietary software. The arse wants to _sue me_, even though I was contracted by the government to do it. It's set up on _their_ property, protecting _their_ secrets, but _I _violated _his_ sacred right to 'intellectual property.'"

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "That... doesn't make any sense to me. They just wanted to know that he provided what he said he did, correct? I thought this kind of testing was standard?"

She eyed her plate, then viciously stabbed her brussels sprouts with a fork. "It is standard. He's just being an arse because I told them how I did it and didn't tell him. I told his lawyers that if he wanted to hire me to crack his system he'd have to pay the standard fee. I think he's more angry because the government won't tell him, either."

She chewed and then swallowed one of the butter-slathered green orbs. "I'm just glad I have a good lawyer on retainer. He's going to find himself buried under just as many motions as he plans to throw at me. If Stark is lucky, his legal department will get through the first wave some time before the new year."

"Isn't that eight months from now?"

Her lips pulled into a full-fledged smirk as her mood lightened. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Ah. Okay then."

* * *

><p>It was a pretty day, a few weeks later, when he persuaded her out of the house. Apparently he was sick of being cooped up. She supposed she should have expected it. He was a God of Mischief, and that didn't exactly encourage the homebody mindset. Looking back on the last two months, she was more amazed that he hadn't cracked sooner. Though, as she reclined on the blanket with a cool breeze blowing over her, she had to admit the idea had been a good one. It was the perfect temperature for a picnic. Big, fluffy clouds encouraged daydreams of castles and bunnies. A little bit of magic kept the bugs away and let them eat in peace.<p>

Loki had encouraged her to bring her guitar, and she knew he was just waiting for the chance to ask her to play it. He'd seemed to take a liking to her playing. She mused that it might have something to do with her singing. The only time she could carry a tune was when she was concentrating on fingering and timing. She heard his contented sigh as she sat up and reached for the case. _What to play? Hm... Most of the ones that really fit him are best with an electric. Ah, perhaps..._

The strains of _Early One Morning_ were quickly followed by _Behind Blue Eyes, _which soon segued into _Freebird._ Perhaps he was right. It was a good day to play in the sun. And, it wasn't like she couldn't afford a day off now and then. She let herself relax as she drifted her fingers across the neck of the instrument and into _Greensleeves. _Of course, that's when the fan was bombarded by the proverbial excrement.

She eyed the armor-clad, blond behemoth that landed in front of them and frowned. "Are you trying to start a riot?"

He seemed a bit taken aback, his attention had been purely on Loki. His gaze stayed where it was, even as he spoke. "Pardon, milady?"

She sighed. It seemed she'd have to spell it out. "You were flying. In broad daylight. Looking every inch the Thunder God in the heart of the Bible Belt. Lightning is striking all over the place out of a clear blue sky. Are you out of your bloody, gods-be-damned mind? Every minister in the area is going to be proclaiming that the end is at hand."

Loki smirked. "What she's trying to say, dear brother, is that you just put the fear of Ragnarok into the populace."

Thor looked mildly abashed. "Twas not mine intention, fair maiden..."

She threw her hands up and nearly dropped her guitar off of her lap. She hastily caught it before it could tip off. "Widowed, thank you. I'm not a maiden in any sense of the word. Now sit down. I swear if you two start fighting I _will_ find a way to get your father here to spank you both."

Even Thor had to chuckle a bit at Loki's pout. "As you wish, milady. But, I do fear that thou dost have me at a disadvantage."

He helped himself to a seat on the blanket as she fought to keep from grinding her teeth at his archaic speech patterns. It wasn't that she couldn't re-grow them if they cracked, but it was painful. "I'm called Alyssa Celestine, or Lady Imperia if you want to be really formal. I'd prefer that you stick to simply Alyssa, though."

He nodded. "Very well, mil... Alyssa."

She nearly burst out laughing when Loki actually muttered, "So, he _can_ be taught. Who would have thought?"

Her amusement at the cliched comment didn't stop her from smacking him lightly on the knee. "Be civil." She turned to Thor and gave a bright smile. _He_ didn't realize that it didn't meet her eyes. Loki would have noticed in a heartbeat and tried to determine why. "Would you care for some fried chicken and soda?"

"Verily, mil... Alyssa, 'twould be most welcome."

She managed not to seek out a tree to bang her head against. It was a very close thing, though. She returned to her guitar and tried not to watch Thor eat his way through their basket. She felt the tension drain out of Loki as Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_ made its way out of her memories. She wondered if it was because he was relieved that she was still tailoring her music choices to him and not his brother. She'd wager that it was.

* * *

><p>Loki wasn't sure what either of his companions was thinking when she started playing Eric Clapton's <em>Layla. <em>Some part of him pondered and wondered if she was trying to tell him something with today's selection of songs. He wasn't sure what it was, but – if she was – it was no doubt important. He tucked it away to figure out later and settled for watching his still tense brother.

The Thunderer was fidgeting under his gaze, though he was making every effort not to. Every now and then, Thor would meet his eyes and square his jaw in challenge. Loki just smiled and let his more mischievous nature dance through his eyes. Thor would eye him worriedly for a moment, then return to eating and enjoying the music. Every time, the fidgeting increased.

His brother _was_ rather amusing when they weren't actively involved in combat.

Alyssa played a few random notes, then dove headfirst into Seger's _Turn the Page._ Even Thor noticed something was up with that choice. Loki smiled at her, though. It was times like this that he knew she understood him better than she let on. How many times had he heard the others jest about his smaller frame and so-called weakness in combat? The song fit his past better than his brother would like to believe.

She paused for a drink and to stretch out her hands. Loki met her eyes and smiled, knowing she'd read his thanks and appreciation of her skill – meager though she claimed it to be. _Does she not realize how much effort and talent that instrument requires? Although, I suppose that she could be augmenting with her Force abilities..._

Thor, however, was not content with silence. "Thou playest quite well, mil... Alyssa. Do you not agree, brother?"

Loki watched her close her eyes and knew she was asking for patience. He wasn't sure what was annoying her in regards to his brother, but he was just quite thankful that it was. "Thank you, Thor. I already know how Loki feels about my playing. If he didn't enjoy it, I would do it when he wasn't present."

The smile she sent him let Loki know that she preferred his quiet satisfaction to the loud compliments others would give. "Indeed, brother, Alyssa isn't the sort who requires constant validation." _Unlike the two of us._

Her frown at him communicated that she'd picked up his unsaid thought. Or, maybe she thought he was being rude. "It's okay, Mischief. One complement from someone isn't going to upset me. I'd only get irritated if he started throwing himself at my feet and began proclaiming me some grand bard or something."

"You do have quite a memory for songs, l – Lyss." He caught her sharp glance and mentally sighed at himself. _Now I have to start censoring my speech before I call her 'love' out loud. What _**is**_ wrong with me? And, why does 'Mischief' sound like just as much an endearment?_

Nonetheless, she shrugged at him. "I suppose it comes with the near eidetic memory. I'm just glad I don't have a truly perfect one. Can you imagine remembering when someone diapered you?"

He let out a grin at her dramatic shudder. She did know how to lift his spirits. "That would be quite a curse, I imagine. Perhaps I'll keep it in mind for some later date."

Thor frowned at them both. "Thou shouldst not encourage him, mil... Alyssa. He needs no new ideas for mayhem."

She snorted. "That's probably why we get along so well." She laughed and gave a sneaky smile. She leaned closer and mock whispered to him, teasing Thor in a way he most heartily approved. "Perhaps we should start a club, exchange ideas so we don't duplicate each other. Pranksters of the Universe Unite!"

They both laughed at Thor's horrified expression.

* * *

><p>Alyssa took a sip of her drink and enjoyed Loki's continued chuckles. Every time he stopped, he'd look at his brother and start again. The slowly growing irritation on the Thunder God's face just added fuel to the fire of his amusement. Really, that it was irritating Thor was probably <em>why<em> Loki was still laughing, but it was hard not to join in his mirth.

She sighed. _Best to distract them both before they come to blows. I'm rather surprised the media isn't here yet, with his dramatic entrance... _She spotted the reporters near the park entrance and smiled inwardly. _Ah, so they're maintaining minimum safe distance._ "We seem to have observers."

Loki sobered and glanced around. He relaxed when he saw them. "Just media voyeurs, it's not like they're a threat."

Thor frowned and Alyssa shook her head at them both. "At least they're keeping their distance. I'd rather not have them shoving cameras and microphones in my face while I'm trying to relax."

The Thunder God looked at her earnestly. _Does he have even a single, slightly deceptive bone in his body? _"They should not do that regardless, mil... Alyssa."

_I do wish he'd get in the habit of just using my name. Dammit. I am **not** royalty any more. _"Eh. They're reporters. It's not like you can force the beast to change, it has to change itself. And they really don't have a reason to want to. We _are_ talking about their livelihood."

Thor nodded reluctantly. As he did so, a number of black sedans pulled up. Alyssa sighed. So much for even the slightest amount of relaxation. People poured out of the vehicles and SHIELD agents in identical black suits were soon surrounding them, including one balding man. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, folks."

She debated arguing. On one hand, compliance meant giving him the appearance of authority. That would make it harder to regain lost ground later, and who knew what would happen in the meantime. A rift in space-time would get them out of the line of fire easily enough, but they'd still have agents looking for them and there would be a panic if it showed up on national TV. If they just flat-out refused, it would have the same results with the added potential of televised armed combat.

On the other hand, if they went with him, he'd be able to get them away from the reporters without them being swarmed. "And you are?"

He puffed up a little pompously and she barely resisted the urge to poke him with a pin to see if he'd deflate. "Agent Coulson of SHIELD, ma'am. We have some questions we'd like to ask you and your friends."

She could feel wariness emanating from Loki. She didn't blame him. Who knew what the government had come up with in the last few years to contain their kind? She hadn't been actively hunted by a government agency since the seventies. "Coulson, two things. One, we're a little out of your jurisdiction. Two, I doubt that you have a good enough relationship with them to address these two so familiarly – much less dismiss them as just 'my friends.'"

"Excuse me?" She watched his eyebrows fly towards his receding hairline and mentally applauded their ambition. "Out of my jurisdiction? This _is_ the United States."

"I'd explain, but I'm not sure you have clearance. Do you have a phone I could borrow?" His eyes narrowed at her statement and he leaned forward. She managed to keep from laughing at him. _Good luck trying to intimidate _**me**_, asshole. After my father, you're a lightweight._

"I... Suppose." He passed her a cell phone and she smiled at him. She'd deliberately asked to borrow his, since she knew they'd want to record her call. She wasn't going to let them tap her phone to do it, either. Not that it would probably stop them from doing it later, but she could try.

A quick dial and she was connected to the base operator. "General Abernathy's office please... Hello, Cover Girl, could you tell Clayton that Ally is on the line. Thanks... Hawk? Is an Agent Coulson cleared to know about me?... Yes, that's him... Sure..." She held the phone out to him. "It's for you."

Coulson accepted the phone. "Yes?... But, General... Top Secret... But... Top Secret Ultra doesn't exist!... I see... The President... _**NIXON**_?... Yes, sir... Thank you."

Coulson looked at her sourly as he put the phone away. "Let me get this straight. President _Nixon,_ signed an order giving you _and_ anyone you claimed as family full, irrevocable immunity in July 1974. Then, he extended it to _any_ deity that may appear on the planet as well."

She flashed a grin at him, letting her amusement shine through. His expression just got darker. "Yep. It seems that he decided that I was a national treasure of some sort and that I'd only be hindered by being forced to answer to any of the 'closed-minded grunts.'"

She examined her nails as if they were far more important than he. She could almost hear him grinding his teeth together. "A few minutes of conversation and he agreed that deities shouldn't be restricted, either. Said something about ineffable plans and that it would have been a useful out to have in Pilate's court room... It might have helped that people were talking about indicting him, too."

She slid her finger across a flaw on one side of the nail on her right index finger. "Does anyone have a nail file? Guitar strings do all sorts of damage to my manicure."

Coulson did not look even slightly amused. Loki, conversely, looked like he wanted to laugh like crazy. He was actually biting his lip to hold it in. He reached in a pocket and then passed her a file. She set to work on fixing the flaw.

Alyssa looked up to eye him after a moment and then smirked. "You know, Agent Coulson, turning that shade of red can't be good for your blood pressure."

She leaned in closer to him, as if she were revealing a great secret. "If it helps, I do a lot of consulting work for your government. It's almost to the point that I outright work for them. And I know that Thor here was thinking about joining your little band of superheroes. You might not want to do anything to jeopardize that."

His stomach grumbled in overstressed protest and she smiled sweetly at him before offering a tube of tums that just materialized in her hand. "Antacid?"

Coulson clenched his teeth and took the tums from her, before sliding them into his pocket. No doubt, for testing later. Thor shot her a mildly chiding look for rubbing her victory in the poor man's face. "I wouldn't mind speaking with thee, Agent Coulson. I believe we have much to confer upon."

The beleaguered SHIELD agent sighed and nodded. Alyssa could almost hear him thinking that one out of three was better than none. He straightened his tie, she assumed in a bid to either control himself or make it at least _look_ like he had control. "Of course, Thor. We can chat in the car." He turned back to Alyssa and Loki with a thinly veiled look of distaste. "Sir. Ma'am. It was a... _pleasure_."

The other agents stared at them for a moment before climbing in their cars and following him. To their credit, they managed to hold their laughter in until all the cars were out of sight.

When they finally quieted, Loki eyed her. "How did you _really _get that status?"

She couldn't help her wicked grin. "It was pretty much how I said... I'd just helped him out of some trouble and to quote an old text, 'The Force has a powerful effect on the weak minded.' I didn't outright control him, but a tweak or two of the rage he was feeling made him pretty easy to manipulate." Her gaze turned pensive. "Too bad I couldn't help him with that whole Watergate thing. He was a pretty nice guy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_

_Don't worry, I doubt that that presidential order will stay on the board. If only because governments hate to have people running around that they can't control. She knew that it wouldn't last long after her first use of it, and that's part of why she's held on to it for this long._

_Also: I've had some great reviews. Thanks to all of you. Where possible, I like to respond via private message, but sometimes I can't. Oh, and I know I keep referencing pop culture. Partly, because it's what's on my play list while I'm writing. I'm having a little trouble figuring out what I want to do with Chapter Seven, so my updates may slow down later this week. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_G.U.3.S.S – No problem, glad I could clear it up._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_

_Goodness, I really need to type another one? I'm starting to see why some writers just put in on the first chapter and say, "Consider yourself warned that I don't own this."_

_I'd let Loki do the disclaimers, but I have no doubt that he'd spray paint them on a national monument or commit some similarly grand prank-like act._

_**Note**_

_I was a little worried about posting this chapter, as I don't do so well at the more *ahem* interesting interludes. This one boots the rating up to an M about halfway through the chapter. I tried to give a bit of warning in the text, but there you have it. _

* * *

><p>"Love is merely a madness and, I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do, and the reason why they are not so punished and cured is that the lunacy is so ordinary that the whippers are in love, too."<p>

- Shakespeare's Rosalind, _As You Like It, _Act 3 Scene 2

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Mord stared at the screen in the front of the electronics store. Unless he was sadly mistaken, that was the younger prince of Asgard dining with his older brother and some strumpet of a mortal. There was the easy part done, at least. He'd located the Trickster. Now to find a way to get to this place called Virginia... Then the hard part would begin.

He fingered the knife in his pocket and headed for the alley near the bus station. If he was lucky, he'd be able to get enough for a ticket in only a few muggings.

Alyssa eyed the herd of tiny sheep grazing in her back yard. The tallest was maybe six inches at the shoulder. "Blue? Why blue? Why not green? Or purple even?"

Loki shrugged. "I felt like blue, today."

She shook her head, feeling like she'd walked out of her life and into a kid's program on the TV. "I get that you wanted to help keep the lawn cut, but wouldn't a few large ones be more efficient than a dozen tiny ones?"

He nodded. "Probably. But since when did either of us 'do normal?'"

She quirked on eyebrow and studied him for a second or two, then nodded. He had a point. "Okay, I'll concede that. But what, precisely, am I going to tell the neighbors when they ask? And they _will_ ask."

He widened his green eyes at her innocently. She fought the urge to sigh. _He's going to make me laugh again, isn't he? _"That, despite all the rumors, they are absolutely _not_ on loan from Tony Stark's top secret experimental genetics laboratory?"

Her lips twitched as she contemplated that. Technically, it wouldn't be slander since she was saying that it wasn't true. That the neighbors would draw the conclusion that it _was_ true... Well, she couldn't be held responsible for their assumptions, now could she? Especially since she was only 'denying the rumor.' And she did owe Stark a headache or three... "You are an evil, evil one."

Mischief danced in his eyes as he shook his head at her in mock sadness. "You're just now noticing this? And I thought that you were intelligent."

She snorted. As she headed inside, she tossed one last comment over her shoulder. He couldn't see her wicked grin, but she knew he could hear it in her voice. "Fine, but you're doing the pooper-scooping."

* * *

><p>"Come on, dammit." Alyssa fiddled with the grill, trying to get the year-old charcoal to light. She'd woken up with a craving for fire-scorched meat, and had been delighted when Loki offered to go get them steaks. She'd hoped to have the coals ready when he got back, but it was beginning to look like she wasn't going to be able to. No matter how much starter fluid or how she adjusted the vents, it just would not light.<p>

"Having problems?" She looked up to see him standing there with a brown bag of carnivorous goodness. Her first response was to smile, but then she really took in his deliberately casual stance and the amusement dancing in his too-wide eyes. Her own eyes narrowed.

She looked at the grill a moment, then formed a ball of fire and dropped it in. The flames went out almost the moment they passed into the bowl of the grill, before they even touched the coal. She turned to face him and growled. He backed away and set the beef down on the patio table. She began stalking towards him with all the intent of a lion that has spotted a gazelle.

The small blue sheep scattered, seeking shelter from their now-predatory owner in the far reaches of the yard. A few ducked under her deck, while some discovered a new-found love for the azaleas. One particularly intelligent sheep decided that the safest place to be was behind her, so it hid under the grill. Not one was within five yards of Loki.

He held his hands up, in a half-hearted attempt to appear non-threatening and friendly. "Alyssa?"

Her second growl was louder. It echoed around the back yard before forming into one word: "Run."

* * *

><p>Alyssa lay sprawled on the sofa with a heating pad, mentally begging her cramps to abate. She glared at where Loki was reading the Daily Bugle at the other end. <em>He<em> wasn't in pain. _Damn men. They get all the fun and we get to be in pain monthly. _After a few moments, she conceded how unfair the thought was. It wasn't like they _asked_ for women to be laid up once a month. _Honestly, they'd probably be happier if the 'fairer sex' wasn't turned into ravening monsters so often..._ "I've come to a decision."

He blinked at her after a second. Then, he arranged his face into a carefully neutral expression. He'd learned his lesson well about treading cautiously when she broke out the painkillers. "Oh?"

She nodded. "I don't want to be human any more. Can I be a frost giant for a while?... They don't go through this, right?"

She fought down her triumphant smirk at his raised eyebrows, widened eyes and sagging jaw. It wasn't easy to get him to lose control like that. "Y-you _want_ to be a frost giant? The... _creature_ they tell Aesir children about in order to get them to behave?"

She widened her eyes at him, showing only carefully-crafted innocence. This was great, she'd never seen him so flabbergasted. "No monthly pains and enough strength to send impertinent males flying across continents? What's not to want?"

He composed himself a little better and then tilted his head, as if contemplating her potential existence as a frost giant female. After a moment, he shook his head and returned to his newspaper. "Warn me if you manage to find a way to make it happen. I'll want to be a few Realms away."

She fought hard not to laugh, both at his comment and at the headline: "Stark Creates Designer Mutant Sheep?"

* * *

><p>Several days later, Loki wandered into the living room to find Alyssa half asleep on the corner of the couch closest to the door. Her head was leaned back into the upholstery, her sandals were sitting on the floor, and her feet were propped up on the coffee table. She was wearing a tatty t-shirt with a Nietzsche quote about the abyss emblazoned across it and a pair of daisy dukes. A dozen or so shopping bags littered the floor nearby, like commercial spoils of war.<p>

He couldn't help the way the corners of his lips tugged up a bit at her relaxed appearance. He moved to stand by her head, looking down at her and savoring the little half smile she wore. "Did you have a good day with your friends?"

She stretched and her eyes opened, the smile becoming a full blown grin. "It was liberating to just wander a mall for a while without worrying about something." She froze in that position, apparently reveling in the easy motion. "Cover Girl found a fantastic new dress, and I think Scarlet wants an exotic bird for her birthday." Her grin faded, but she still looked content. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

He found himself stroking her hair. She didn't seem to mind it, so he kept doing so. He watched her eyes drift closed again. "Mm... Yes. It was interesting. I've decided I rather like your Shakespeare."

"He's easy to like. So many diverse plays and sonnets. And his comedies are such delightful, random nonsense in parts."

He nodded, though she wasn't looking at him. "Precisely why I like them."

He watched her sigh through slightly parted lips and was torn. Part of him urged him to kiss her, while another part of him didn't want to risk the loss of their easy camaraderie. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked at him through her lashes. The first part of him won the argument.

His lips covered hers gently, though insistently. He felt her stiffen and he started to pull away, only to have her hands tangle in his hair as she started kissing him back. Her sharp nails lightly scraped his scalp as their tongues tangled and battled in a duel older than time itself. The kiss grew more intense and he found himself wrapping arms around her so that he could lift her onto the arm of the sofa.

* * *

><p>Alyssa wrapped her legs around his waist after she felt her perch was stable. Her one thought (<em>Finally!) <em>was muffled by the explosions echoing across her nerve endings when his hands slid beneath her shirt and up her spine. She let her head fall back as he trailed kisses down her neck, a breathy little moan escaping her. His answering growl woke something inside her when he nipped at her collar bone.

She felt her claws slide out so that she could rip his shirt off of him. He took his cue from her, the ragged bits of her shirt dropping to the floor, only to be quickly followed by scraps of her bra. She let out a happy sigh and tightened her legs around him as his hands migrated forward to play with her firm breasts. She basked in the sensation for a moment, but quickly reached the point where it wasn't enough. She ran her hands down his toned chest to tear at the waistband of his jeans when she couldn't get her fingers to cooperate with the button.

He kissed her again, and she swallowed his gasp as she slid her hands inside to grasp him. When he raked her shorts and underwear off her, she bit down on his shoulder. Her hands slid to his back and he would later swear that he felt a claw scrape one of his ribs. He jerked his hips forward, sliding into her moist warmth with vicious accuracy. Her teeth clamped down harder, drawing blood. Her claws dug even deeper into him as she keened in delight.

He pulled her head back by the hair, tearing a few strands out in his haste. She had only a moment to register that his eyes had changed to frost giant red before he was brutally kissing her. She sliced claws into shoulders and arms that flickered between the pink of human flesh and the gray-blue of his heritage as she used the leverage to practically throw herself forward, off the couch onto him. He was forced to stagger a bit as he shifted his stance to support her weight. She bit down on his tongue and he growled into her mouth.

In a bid for dominance, he slammed into the nearby wall with her before grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. The wall cracked from the impact and she snarled at him. His fingers bruised her wrists. She arched into his body, demanding and begging for release. Lightning and fire crackled along her fingers and hair in waves as a counterpoint to the frost that was starting to emanate from him, singeing and freezing them both - mimicking the pulses of sensation that began to crest inside.

* * *

><p>There was no other way to describe it, he was in shock. She was normally so gentle, yet she'd somehow turned into almost a rampaging Grendel when he wasn't looking. The gashes on his back and arms, far too deep to even resemble scratches (he would swear he could see bone in his left arm), were slowly healing. He could feel the blood drying on his sweat covered skin. There was a trail of it congealing down her chin and neck from when she'd bitten his shoulder. At least his flesh had stopped it's chaotic vacillation...<p>

He'd _never_ snapped like that.

That was elemental, wild and brutal in a way he didn't even know he had the potential for. It was an aspect of himself that he wasn't sure how to deal with. Loki thought about how fragile she normally seemed and how strong his blood made him. He remembered hearing a cracking sound and leaned back to eye her. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head and he nearly panicked, berating himself as being truly a monster. _How badly did I hurt her? Will she recover? _Then he heard the small noise – almost a purr – coming from her throat. She let one hand play in his hair and slid an ankle up and down his thigh, trusting him to hold her in place. She met his gaze with a lazy, satisfied smile. "Much, much better than that."

He let out a relieved breath and tried not to let himself look too proud of her disheveled satiation. She had a tendency to puncture egos when she noticed them inflating nearby. He let his mind relive their lovemaking again._ Could something so violent be called 'lovemaking'?_ He didn't know. He couldn't find words to describe the act they'd just committed. That was... unusual for him. Whatever they'd just done, it had partially released and assuaged the festering rage he'd had buried inside. "Bed?"

She dropped her head onto the shoulder she hadn't bitten and nodded. "I could sleep for a week."

He felt playful mischief rise inside him. It was far from innocent, but was tinged with an unadulterated joy and tenderness. He nipped at her ear. "Just sleep?"

Her throaty laughter – and a _very _interested kiss – inspired him to take the stairs faster.

* * *

><p>She woke to the smell of blood and sex, with him spooned up against her back. Her body ached in places she'd forgotten she had, although she was pretty sure her right wrist was healed from being almost fractured in his grip the day before. His arm was wrapped around her waist, one hand gently cupping her breast. Cool breath skittered across her neck and upper spine, inspiring both goosebumps and a tightening in her lower belly. On one hand, she never wanted to move. She was comfortable and warm, with her mate wrapped around her. On the other hand, she wanted to roll over and ravish him again. And again, and again.<p>

She had to smile a bit at the memories of the night before, even as she wondered if he'd be up for another round yet. They'd been awake till well past the wee hours, just enjoying each other. Soft and gentle one time would turn into hard and fast the next. She was surprised they didn't manage to break the bed with some of their antics.

Loki _had_ managed to break her handcuffs...

She decided to let him sleep and had almost drifted off once more, herself, when the phone rang. She groaned and checked her clock. _One in the afternoon. I can't even justify bitching at whoever it is for calling too early._ She slowly eased far enough from him to grab the phone, answering in a voice hoarse from both sleep and screaming. "Yes?"

* * *

><p>He was less than pleased to hear the incessant jangling drawing him from his dreams. Nonetheless, he eased his grip enough to allow Alyssa to answer it before yawning and rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. The motion tugged at a still-healing wound on his hip, and he winced. He was rather glad that it was difficult to scar one of his kind. Otherwise, he'd probably be a walking mass of them after last night.<p>

One minute she could be so very sweet, with touches that soothed even as they stoked a fire in his body. The next minute, she was rampaging. Teeth, claws and hands became weapons in a war of pleasure. Her behavior was oddly... balanced... in a chaotic way. She'd called out a strange combination of the Jotun and the Aesir in him. _Of course. Balance is her nature, she lives it and inspires it. If she were soft all the time, she wouldn't be __**her.**_

He watched her attempt to have a coherent conversation with whoever was on the line. Her eyes kept drifting shut, though, and then they'd snap back open and she'd ask them to repeat themselves. He sighed and took the phone from her unresisting hand. She just closed her eyes and nuzzled into her pillow with a quiet murmur. He lightly stroked fingers down her side and smirked when she stretched and made a contented purring noise at him.

Loki put the phone to his ear, wincing a bit at the scratchy sound of a bad connection. "Who is this?"

"_Um... Doctor Jane Foster. I was calling to ask if the two of you were interested in dinner at the restaurant across from my lab tomorrow night."_

He frowned for a moment. _Who? _His expression cleared when he remembered her. "You're Thor's mortal."

"_I... suppose, if that's how you want to put it. I was thinking at around seven?"_

He smirked into the phone. Her voice was rather unsure. Perhaps she was wondering if he viewed her as property or as simply his brother's plaything. He didn't imagine that it would occur to her that he'd just never bothered to remember her name, only thinking of her as 'Thor's mortal' those rare times she came up in his potential plans. "I assume my brother is going to be in attendance?"

"_That was the idea."_

"Very well, we'll meet you there. Try not to get yourself electrocuted in the meantime. Thor isn't much fun when he's pouting." He hung up on her sputtering voice with a grin. No doubt she was wondering just how he thought she'd be coming in contact with electricity. Knowing his brother, he was still playing the chivalrous gentleman and she hadn't discovered how storms could rampage around him when he wasn't controlling himself. Dinner - with the both of them to torment - sounded fun.

He eyed Alyssa's sleeping form and sighed. A lot of things sounded fun, but his bed partner needed _some_ rest. Hel, he was surprised that _he _could move. He lay down and cuddled her, feeling a suspiciously warm emotion in his chest when she snuggled back into him.

* * *

><p>She woke again to him examining her left hand curiously. She smiled and tensed her fingers, letting her mithril claws slide out in front of his eyes. "They were a gift for my fourteenth birthday. I'd graduated early from school and Ari's mom decided that I should never be without a weapon."<p>

Loki carefully tested the end of one with a finger, watching blood bead on the tip. She knew they were sharper than he would expect. "How?"

She retracted the claws and noted his rapt attention as they slid behind flaps of skin at the base of her nails. They were almost completely invisible if you didn't know that they were there, or what you were looking for. "Ysanne and her technicians created nanites programmed to build them from scratch inside my body. Once they were fabricated, she injected them into my bloodstream and connected an IV solution with small particles of mithril suspended in it. They found the appropriate location and went to work. From what I understand, there's a similar process that has been performed on Earth, but it requires that the subject have claws to begin with and is almost always fatal."

"And the skin flaps?"

"Gene therapy. It's remarkably easy when you know what you're doing. Of course if you don't, you risk giving the person strange traits never seen nor wanted on a human body before." She smirked. "And, mithril is totally non-magnetizing. It doesn't set off detectors in airports and can't be attracted with a magnet, no matter how powerful. It's also light enough, that this small amount makes no appreciable difference to my weight."

Alyssa noticed the curious and fascinated glint in his eyes when he looked at her. "How about magic?"

She shook her head in response. "A low-level anti-magic field pervades all known samples of the element. It's not enough to stop you from spell casting if you have it in your body but, barring a finite combination of runic inscriptions, it can't be enchanted or controlled magically. If it clashes with adamantium, both can wind up dulled. That's why mine retracts into a sharpening rune set. Other than that, all you can really add is even more tensile strength – which is not usually needed, as mithril is one of the strongest substances discovered so far – elemental affinities, or runes of return and targeting for throwing weapons and arrows."

She smiled at the longing glance he gave her hands. "I suppose if you want some, I'll keep an eye out to see if any becomes available. Just remember that I'm unlikely to find more than is needed for a breastplate or a sword, if I find that much. Mithril is incredibly rare."

Something, worry or ire perhaps, skated across Loki's face. "If mithril is so rare, how did she know for sure that the process wouldn't harm you?"

She tugged him into a kiss with a smile. His concern was heartwarming. "It hadn't been done with mithril before, but adamantium had been thoroughly tested. She simply adapted the process. She chose mithril for me, though, because adamantium can be effected by magnets, magic and dozens of other factors."

She let her hands wander down his chest to more interesting areas, signaling that the conversation was over as far as she was concerned.

* * *

><p>The 'restaurant' across from the lab turned out to be the newly re-opened diner that Thor had had his first human breakfast in. The owners had salvaged as much as they could, but there was still a random scorch mark on a table here or a chair over there. The new premises was a bit larger than the previous one, allowing for more tables and a longer breakfast counter.<p>

When Loki stepped into the building with Alyssa, his first inclination was to ask for their Department of Health inspection certificate. She didn't seemed bothered by the place, so he tried to ignore what he thought might be a rat in a shadowy corner of the room. In short, he was not impressed. His pause, though barely noticeable, put him a step or three behind Alyssa when they were waved over to a corner booth by Thor and his mortal.

A single glance at Jane Foster convinced him that she was most certainly not his type. Her appearance was physically pretty, but she had far too open a face. Unlike his lo... Alyssa, her expressive eyes showed every emotion for anyone to see. Alyssa's eyes were usually blank when she wasn't in company that she trusted and it took quite a while to earn that trust. Thor's mortal was the type of girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and wondered why she got hurt.

Jane Foster was, in his opinion, far too innocent to survive even the length of a human lifespan. He knew she had talent and intelligence, as one doesn't finish all those years of schooling without _some_ brains to back up the piece of paper. She just lacked wisdom. Which made her just complicated enough to catch his brother's attention, while allowing him to feel like the strong protector that he had always needed to be.

Loki was perfectly happy to wish him the joy of her. Maybe it would keep him distracted long enough for the adults to get some work done.

Alyssa seemed to have roughly the same opinion of Jane's character, but found it either endearing or at least non-threatening. Her muscles were relaxed as she settled down, though he watched her clench her teeth and fist her napkin into a ball in her lap as Thor kept having to obviously remind himself not to call her 'milady' during the meal. It was just as obvious that Jane found his mannerisms charming. Loki couldn't help but be pleased that he'd gotten the more sensible of the two women.

They were finishing their lemon meringue pie, which even he had to admit was good, when Jane mentioned the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. The next thing he knew, he and his brother were staring at each other in complete bafflement as the two spoke in some arcane dialect neither had ever heard. They were so in sync that they were almost finishing each others sentences. He actually had to duck, lest one of Alyssa's enthused gesticulations take out an eye.

Jane pulled out her notebook and Alyssa started dictating how to solve navigational equations in fourth dimensional space. ("Of _course_ you have to account for the potential temporal drift... How did I miss _that?._..") The two men might as well have been watching butterflies battling a dragon with flowers for all the sense it made to them. Two cups of coffee later, Jane was asking clarifying questions. By the fifth cup, the waitress was glaring at them and Alyssa was using magic to create tiny wormholes in the middle of the table for demonstration purposes.

Being out of the loop in a conversation was a new experience for Loki, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope that wasn't too 'squicky' for you. <em>

_This would have been out earlier today, but I spent most of the yesterday and this morning fixing computers for family. I really wish mom would let me turn off admin privileges, but as it **is** her computer... Joy. At least she hasn't discovered the fun of the MMC._

_This is why I don't let them play with mine._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_

_Goodness, I'm afraid I don't own any of this stuff. If I did, I'd have a much more comfortable house._

* * *

><p>"What is insanity, anyway? Is it when you scream and everyone else whispers, or is it when you fight for what's right, even when everyone else thinks your wrong?"<p>

-Unknown

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Mord watched the rain fall with increasing irritation. Bad enough that his bus broke down in the middle of the desert and he'd had to walk out. He'd gutted the driver for the trouble, only to find out that the humans apparently took the lives of their fellows a little more seriously than his own species did. He'd been run ragged trying to avoid their so-called 'manhunt.' Later, he discovered he'd gotten turned around and somehow wound up going northwest instead of east.

He'd finally managed to catch another bus, only for it to reach the end of its route in Kentucky. The next bus was three days in coming. He'd hidden himself fairly well in a decrepit motel that had boasted a working air conditioner. He shouldn't have been surprised when that boast was not borne out by reality and he'd spent the three days wondering if he was going to melt in the heat.

Now, he was trapped in yet another no-name small town in the mountains. According to the locals, the bus couldn't continue on because the road ahead was washed out by the deluge of rain. It wasn't supposed to let up for another four days. He was tempted to resume his journey on foot, but he didn't want to lose yet _more_ time wandering in the wilderness. Laufrey was no doubt already growing impatient.

* * *

><p>They returned to Jane's lab, as she wanted to ask Alyssa for some suggestions on how to improve her equipment. She wanted to better detect portals and wormholes. Alyssa had a host of ideas, so Loki found himself standing outside the front of the dust covered building with his equally displaced brother.<p>

After a few moments, he broke the silence. "Were _you_ expecting them to get along this well?"

Thor shook his head. "Verily, while 'tis true that I wouldst wish Jane no less than a plethora of friendship, I had never – even in mine most wild and fantastical dreams – imagined that she wouldst find herself enjoying the company of thine companion."

Even having known his brother for years, it never ceased to amaze him how long a 'no' could get. He debated being insulted at the implied slight included in the statement. But, he decided that it wasn't worth it as he'd thought that Alyssa wouldn't like Jane, either. He also doubted that his brother even realized the insult was there. "I suppose that it's just because they have common interests and knowledge."

Thor settled on one of the lounge chairs with a sigh. Loki fought the urge to wince in sympathy as the much-abused piece of flimsy furniture creaked. He felt his ribs ache in remembrance of days gone by in the training yards of Asgard. "'Twould seem likely. I doubt that their acquaintanceship shall grow to a relationship of much import or even length."

Loki nodded in agreement and took the other lounge chair. At least it was relatively cool at this time of night. "I can't even pick an argument with you without risking the wrath of either your girl or mine. If Heimdall is watching, he's probably laughing hard enough to fall from the Bifrost."

Thor ran a possessive hand down Mjölnir's handle, with his face set into a frown. "While I dost – in verity – have so small a desire for combat with you as to amount to existing only in the fancy of a dreaming child, I also have neither doubt nor suspicion that thy statement dost not carry the weight of solid truth."

Loki snorted. And his family wondered why he thought so fast. Just determining if Thor was trying to agree with him or not was sometimes an exercise in mental acrobatics. His brother was the type to get his sentence started, then throw himself into it wholeheartedly until even he wasn't sure of where it was going or when it would end. _At least Father saved it for the formal occasions. _

He was fairly certain, though, that his brother had just agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Alyssa glanced through the looked window at the two brothers, watching as Loki settled into the chair. "How long do you think we can safely leave them out there without them destroying something?"<p>

Jane shrugged as she pulled open the casing to one of her machines. "Well, they managed to get along on Asgard for years before they got in a fight, right?"

Alyssa nodded and peered over the scientist's shoulder. "That's true, but I think Loki is feeling a bit cranky. Hm... You need to run a line from here to here. That will make the circuit more efficient. If you then attach a magnetic field detector here..."

It wasn't long before they forgot all about the boys.

* * *

><p>Loki had observed his brother many times growing up. He'd never thought him as crazy as he did in this very moment. Thor was asleep, less than three feet from him, with no appreciable defense should he choose to attack. Unless, you counted Alyssa...<p>

Loki frowned. Okay, so perhaps his brother wasn't stupid and just knew him far better than he'd thought. He had no desire to upset his lo... Alyssa, as he enjoyed sleeping next to and with her far too much. He settled more comfortably in the lounge chair as the sky began to lighten and debated joining his brother in sleep.

_What is taking them so long?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alyssa and Jane were sitting at a table taking a break. Jane was recovering from coffee invading her sinuses. "<em>Seriously? <em>Tiny blue sheep?"

Alyssa grinned at her, enjoying the woman's reaction. Thor hadn't picked a bad mortal to hang around with. She was much more pleasant than Alyssa had expected her to be. True, she was a relative innocent, but she didn't have the pompousness that she'd pictured in any associate of the Thunder God. "Yep. And then, of course, he suggested that I 'deny any rumors' that they were designed by Stark." Alyssa's grin turned wicked. "Did you see the headline in the Daily Bugle?"

Jane nearly fell off of her chair laughing.

* * *

><p>Loki woke up to a most amazing scent: coffee. It was less than an inch from his nose, if the intensity of the smell was anything to go by. <em>Hm... Is that vanilla? It's not from the coffee... <em>He let his eyes drift open and smirked at Alyssa's playful face hovering over him. He sat up and took the offered cup from her hand. "Did you two finish your work?"

She settled down next to his feet on the lounger and nodded. He let his gaze take in the scene around him. Jane was trying the same method to wake Thor, though it wasn't working. He could have told her that it would take more than that, but it was amusing to watch her frustration. "Jane needs to find a way to fabricate a few parts that aren't made here on Earth, and there is the actual wiring to be done. But, otherwise, her she can get her equipment as up to date as it can be with the local technology."

Thor twitched in his sleep and grunted as Jane shook his shoulder. He fought a smirk as the blonde started snoring. The mortal looked over at him. "Why won't he wake up?"

Loki's mirth won the battle and the smirk broke free. "It took the combined efforts of all four of his friends – and usually a bucket of water or three – to wake him at home. He's a very sound sleeper."

Alyssa grinned evilly, and a nervous coil tightened in his abdomen. That look didn't bode well. Of course, it was aimed at his brother instead of at him... _Never mind, this might be fun._ "Jane, you might want to take a few steps back."

The mortal did so, and Alyssa's hand twitched a little as she concentrated. Thor woke with a yell when he was impacted by _very_ cold water. Loki could feel the chill from it, and he had to admit some small amount of amusement when his brother's skin took on a bluish tint almost immediately. He wondered if Alyssa had cooled it past the freezing point before it hit him. There _did_ appear to be a bit of frost clinging to his hair and eyebrows.

_Note to self – super cool the water next time I want to wake up my brother._

Thor glared at the two of them and then looked betrayed as Jane started giggling. Alyssa just laughed at him. "We _did_ try to wake you nicely, but I couldn't just leave you out here to sleep all day." She gestured up at the sun. "You would have burned if we'd left it for much longer."

The chilled and soaked Thunder God had to concede the point.

* * *

><p>When he arrived later that day, Erik Selvig was more than a little displeased to have the God of Mischief in their labs. He was even less pleased to see a mortal <em>'friend' <em>of the Trickster. Alyssa felt that Loki was probably exhausting his self control for the next century by _not_ doing anything to the man. She wouldn't have objected to blasting him off a rather large cliff at the moment, herself.

Almost the moment they'd introduced Loki to him, he'd dragged Jane into another room. He was all but yelling at her for bringing them here. It should have occurred to him that they'd be able to hear him, even with the door closed. He especially should have realized that the gods would. They were, after all, _gods._

Loki was leaning against a table with a small frown on his face. Every now and then, he'd conjure a green fireball and let it hover over his hand. He'd stare at it for a few moments, letting it rotate and spark, before reabsorbing it. Alyssa had to wonder just how tempting it was to lob it into the next room. She knew she'd just cheer if he did.

Thor must have agreed with her assessment of Loki's mood, as he was watching his brother's actions carefully. Mjölnir was sitting on the floor between his feet, though his hand was never far from the handle. The only time he moved was when Alyssa walked between the two of them to refresh her coffee. At which point, he tilted his head to keep his eyes on Loki for as long as possible.

Having had enough of the tension and the not so thinly veiled insults she could hear from the next room, she stood up and went to join their argument. It didn't escape her notice that Selvig jumped slightly when she used a spell to blow the door open with a crash. No doubt he'd thought the lock would have been enough to keep her out. _Hmph. Expects us to politely obey the locked door, even when he's behaving boorishly. __**Men**__. He should be glad I didn't knock it completely off its hinges._

He was standing between her and Jane, but was now turned to face the door. Jane was leaning back in a chair with a resigned expression. Alyssa doubted that this was the man's normal behavior, and she was through tolerating it. She rather liked Jane, but her mentor needed a spanking.

"Well, Professor Selvig, if you are through embarrassing everyone with your loud and lamentable defamation of both my character and Loki's, we can perhaps discuss exactly _why_ Jane brought us here? Instead of standing around listening to your ranting about it?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could launch into another tirade. "And, if you honestly think that we couldn't hear you, then you are sadly mistaken... Or, perhaps, you intended for your rudeness to be heard and the poor hospitality of Earth to be recognized across multiple galaxies?"

He sputtered for a second and then stopped. Alyssa nodded approvingly. _Men can learn, if you smack them upside the head hard enough. _"Now, how about we all have a nice cup of coffee and Jane can fill you in on the new insight she's gained in regards to both detecting and creating Einstein-Rosen Bridges?"

Selvig nodded after a second of irritated grumbling.

* * *

><p>Loki fought amusement for the better part of their conversation with Selvig. In his opinion, Alyssa's commentary had been entirely appropriate - if a bit sharper than he'd expected. She usually had better control of her temper. Selvig had come back in the room resembling nothing more than a chastened child at the family picnic. He had yet to meet <em>anyone's<em> eyes, including Thor's.

He had the feeling that the mortal was stuck somewhere between horrified and terrified that he'd upset the Thunder God. Whether this was because he was afraid of losing some perceived friendship - or was worried about a potentially _much_ closer relationship with Mjölnir - was up for debate. It was absolutely hilarious to watch him snap into absolute formality every time Alyssa said something that might even peripherally be aimed at him. He jumped up to refill their drinks before they were even halfway empty, and was determined to keep snacks of some type available. _It's almost as if he thinks his life depends on it._

Loki resisted the urge to advise him that his suddenly perfect hospitality was too little, too late. He was well aware that he wasn't wanted. As it was, the false civility would have been setting his teeth on edge if he didn't find Selvig's behavior funny. It reminded him too much of his life in Asgard. Alyssa's hand found his under the table every now and then, providing both affection and comfort. At least _someone_ wanted him here.

Jane had started off the conversation with a fairly reticent attitude, but had quickly forgotten everything else in the pure joy of discussing the newly available information. She'd sit there for a few minutes, raving about some theory that Alyssa had confirmed, disproved or modified. Then she'd jump up without warning, making everyone twitch at the sudden motion, as she practically dove for the whiteboard in an attempt to better illustrate her thought-processes.

He let his eyes land on Thor for a few moments. He was quieter than Loki had ever seen him, almost disapproving. His gaze kept vacillating between Selvig and Loki himself. If he'd had to guess, his brother was waiting for him to take some terrible revenge on the poor scientist. Not that he hadn't already, but it wouldn't be noticed for a while. _Really, brother, give me __**some**__ credit for subtlety._

Alyssa was apparently giving Jane her undivided attention, though Loki could feel her mind wander a bit as she reached the lower depths of boredom. It seemed that whatever the girl was talking about was old hat to his lover. Still, she was remaining polite and adding input where it was needed. Perhaps Selvig would learn some manners by example.

_'Hope springs eternal,' indeed._

* * *

><p>Alyssa had <em>almost<em> never been happier to get away from anyone. (Her father and a few obnoxious nobles were the only exceptions.) Admittedly, she enjoyed Jane's company. She could put up with Thor's Shakespearean formality. Hell, she even enjoyed the warmth of the desert. She just didn't want to deal with Erik Selvig any longer than she absolutely had to. She had no doubts that he'd have been nicer - and she probably would have enjoyed his company - if he hadn't so openly and rudely disapproved of Loki.

She'd wasn't about to tolerate such sanctimonious and asinine behavior from anyone. She'd put up with too much of it from her father over the years.

She tossed her purse down on the table, not caring that a half dozen things fell out of it. She just wanted... She needed _violence._ The rage she'd suppressed – first to blend in on Earth, then for Loki and finally for Jane's sake - was practically oozing out of her pores. She'd tamped down her darker nature for far too long and desperately needed an outlet.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her pace furiously back and forth across the living room carpet. Pure rage swirled around her aura in spiky shades of flaming darkness. Magic - intertwined with the second energy field he'd learned was the Force – was coiling about her form like a hissing snake. Part of him wanted to ask if there was anything he could do. Part of him wanted to retreat to a minimum safe distance. He was fairly certain that the gates of Asgard <em>might<em> be far enough.

Finally, her head snapped to one side and he saw a tear form in reality. She stalked through it angrily. He had to hurry to follow, as it started to close almost the second she passed the threshold. He didn't want to know what would happen if it closed with him only partway through, but he didn't want to leave her alone, either. She might do something she'd regret later.

On the other side he found himself blinking at the volcanic land. For a second, he was certain that they were actually in Muspelheim, but there was no indication of fire giants. In fact, there was what appeared to be a defunct factory in the distance. Industry was not something that any giant was really interested in, so he had to concede he had no idea where he was.

Alyssa stalked further away and he started to trail after her. At least he did until she held up a hand to warn him off. He found a spot on a relatively cool rock and dabbed lightly at the sweat already starting to bead on his forehead. She stopped about three hundred feet away. Her hands spread and suddenly he could feel her rage even at this distance.

Lightning crackled across and around her as the already clouded sky darkened further. Geysers of flaming lava erupted at her feet and a dozen or so tornadoes formed between her and the horizon. The air went from dry and hot to an oily slickness, with an aftertaste of death and decay. He understood, with sudden clarity, that she was submerging herself fully into the dark side of her personality.

The tornadoes picked up the lava, becoming horrible funnels of flaming death. As the lava cooled, it turned into sharp, wind-borne blades of volcanic glass. There wasn't much wildlife here, but what little there was was quickly either incinerated in or slashed to tiny bits by her fury. The tornadoes receded and the sky slowly cleared, but he could still feel the rage inside of her. He had to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have stayed home.

Her voice was quiet, but carried clearly on the breeze caused by her actions. He didn't recognize the spell, but knew it couldn't be good if she was _actually saying an incantation_ after what she'd done without this in mind, he examined the rock and decided it would provide adequate coverage of he reinforced it magically. He did so and ducked down behind to see what would happen.

Ice erupted from out from where she stood, freezing everything for several yards in front of her. A second later, the ice shattered into flying shards of deadly shrapnel. Of course, seeing as what it had blanketed was shattered as well, he was of the opinion he'd rather be _next_ to that particular spell than _in_ it. He was just glad he was behind her.

A gesture from her hands and acid rained down on the already devastated landscape.

* * *

><p>Alyssa was starting to enjoy herself. Her casting was slowly fading from venting and turning into showing off. It had been a long time since she'd shown anyone what she could really do. Her big spells were normally useless in combat, as you could never ensure that you wouldn't accidentally subject an ally to 'friendly fire.' She'd rather missed finding an abandoned place to let loose.<p>

She dispelled the acid and glanced behind her to see Loki behind a rock. _A sensible precaution. _She shot him a reassuring smile and turned back to her playground. _Hm... Yes, that sounds good. _With a twitch of her mind and a few motions she formed two gigantic stone golems – almost thirty feet tall – and then set them to wrestling each other. Just for fun, she created one shaped like 'no ordinary rabbit' and programmed it to attack the other two.

* * *

><p>Loki had felt the anger slowly dissipating. The air was turning away from the sickening shadows and was more playful. The smile she'd sent him was the last cue he needed to approach. Though, he didn't think he'd ever seen a six foot tall rabbit golem before. "Why a rabbit?"<p>

She glanced back at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. If he was a bit hesitant about it, well... He didn't want to distract her into losing control over those things, now did he? "I'll have to show you _Monty Python_ later... I'd forgotten how good it felt to throw a tantrum. I needed this."

He smiled a bit. This was... far beyond most tantrums he'd seen. But, if she wanted to liken her actions to that of a petulant child, he wasn't going to argue. His own childish behavior had had far more costly results at times. "You do realize I'll be holding you to a higher pranking standard, now that I know what you can do?" She leaned her head back against him and nodded with a smirk. "Good... Now, where are we?"

"The planet Mustafar. My father used it for one of his plots a long time ago. It's been mostly abandoned for years now and the few people are on the other side of the planet, so there's no harm in messing things up a bit." She tilted her head to look at him. "Did you want to contribute to the destruction?"

He shook his head. "I think I had enough fun watching you." He eyed the rabbit. It had finished destroying the other two golems and was now gnawing on what remained of a leg.

She noticed it as well and dispelled the enchantment. A rift opened next to them. "C'mon. I could really go for a beer right now."

* * *

><p>They were watching television later when it occurred to her to ask, "Did you do anything to Selvig? Because, if not, I'm going to have to think of something. I would have earlier, but I didn't trust myself not to kill him."<p>

Loki nodded, tearing his gaze away from the explosions to smirk at her. She could tell he was trying very hard to keep from laughing, as his chest was shaking slightly under her cheek. "He probably won't notice anything until tomorrow, though."

* * *

><p>Erik Selvig rolled out of bed and into his bathroom with a groan. They'd been up late working on the modified equations suggested by that... Alyssa. He couldn't even bring himself to insult her in his head, now. He wasn't a sensitive – or whatever it was called – but even he'd been able to see the barely contained fury in her yesterday. Add in the potential for an angry Thor and well...<p>

He finished relieving himself and went to flush, when he looked down. He froze in place for a moment and then let out a horrified scream. He backed away from the toilet, only for his legs to hit the outside of the tub. This threw off what little balance he had at the moment, and he went tumbling into it with the shower curtain – rod and all – landing on top of him.

His brain was frantically trying to catch up with reality, when the door flew open and both Jane and Thor rushed in. Jane was half dressed in a shirt and panties. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd really like to still be asleep. Thor was wearing boxers with dancing peppers on them and not much else, though he had Mjölnir in his hand.

They all froze, and Erik was glad that he'd straightened his boxers before looking in the toilet. This was embarrassing enough as it was. The only response he could make to Thor's questioning look was to point at the commode, an act that completely baffled Jane. The Thunderer just looked to see what the problem was.

"'Tis not so bad. I have seen, on many an occasion, Loki take his revenge in a far more unseemly and debilitating manner. Thou shouldst be thankful that he did merely alter the coloration of thy waste and not thy skin, or cause some other grievous infirmity."

Erik started to warn Jane off, but was too late. She'd looked. He could see her lips twitch. "I agree. I'm going to go get dressed... Um... You didn't break anything did you?"

Erik – with a hand from Thor – pulled himself out of the tub. "Only my dignity."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_

_The only reason you're getting this right now is because it's already typed. Normally, I would have gone through and re-edited it before posting, but I hurt myself yesterday. I have a three inch gash and some significant bruising on my back. Not deep enough for stitches, but... The muscles in the entire right side of my back are tense and aching, so sitting up to type is uncomfortable. It may be a few days before my next post, as I probably won't want to type for a bit._

_Believe it or not, it happened when I literally fell over laughing at something my husband was telling me. I hit the TV table on the way down. At least I didn't bring the TV down on me. **That** would have hurt a **lot** worse. (Go ahead and laugh, I'm laughing about it, too!)_

_I have email on my phone, so I'll still get reviews and such. I'll reply when I can._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_

_Once again, peeps, don't own it and don't make money off of it. If I did, I'd be in a nice house with a pool instead of a lousy rental typing fanfic._

* * *

><p>"I hate to advocate drugs, alcohol, violence, or insanity to anyone, but they've always worked for me."<p>

- Hunter S. Thompson

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Mord looked about him with a groan. Who knew that this Richmond place was so large, so full of humans? Or that it could be so difficult to find one tiny human and a god? This was getting harder and harder...

* * *

><p>Loki wandered downstairs to find Alyssa cooking breakfast. As she hadn't done so in a while, he was willing to ignore the fact that meals were normally his chore these days. Especially if she kept swinging her hips like that to the music playing in the background. <em>Smooth Criminal,<em> unless he missed his guess.

She was in a t-shirt stating that she would _not _fix his computer and her daisy dukes. Her hair was pulled back and her feet were once again bare. _Does she ever wear shoes if she can avoid it?_ She was also talking to someone, and apparently found the conversation humorous. "You're kidding, right? Barney purple pee?... Well, yes, there are much worse things he could have done. I was tempted the other night, and I'm not even the person he was really insulting."

She glanced over at him and smiled. He found himself smiling back, and accepted the cup of coffee she poured him. "SHIELD, huh?... Yeah, they tried to throw their weight around with us. Didn't get very far, though... Well, I've got good contacts and Loki is... Loki."

He found himself smirking as he settled into a chair. _So, I defy description? I rather like that. Hmm... She must be talking to Thor's woman._

She set a plate in front of him with a playful wink before claiming her own from the counter. "Uh-huh... No, just try changing the polarity... Well, it works on TV... Yeah, yeah... Seriously, though, you could try adding a bit of radiation detection. The area where a Bridge pops up is always saturated with foreign radiation... No, not enough to worry about unless you're standing next to one for days on end."

She took a bite of her food and let her toes rub his ankle. He smiled at her and she winked wickedly at him. "Tell Selvig to wear chicken feathers and howl at next month's full moon... No, but it _would_ be hilarious. Can you get me video?... Okay, okay... I'll talk to him about it. Bye."

She hung up the phone and pulled her headset off. She then let exploded with near rib-cracking laughter, holding onto the chair and table for balance. _"Purple pee?"_

He just nodded solemnly at her. "Well, you did suggest that as an alternate color for the sheep."

She continued laughing for a few minutes and he chalked another point for his side on his mental scoreboard. Finally, she sobered. "Okay. Still, I promised Jane I'd talk to you about switching it back. He has a doctor's appointment next week and he doesn't want to be hauled in for unneeded tests."

Loki was _very_ tempted to just change the color to something more interesting for the event, but he nodded after a second. "Very well. I promise that his healer will not notice anything that I did to him."

There was a big loophole there, and it was obvious in Alyssa's suspicious expression that she'd caught it. When her lips pulled into a smirk, it was also very obvious that she was going to let it slide without comment. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Howl at the moon?"

She snickered. "What? I'm not allowed to build on your prank?"

* * *

><p>Alyssa sighed as she logged off her computer for the night. She'd had a full day with five calls from Jane, four different messages from Stark's lawyers, three calls to her own lawyer, two new accounts and a request from a very baffled Thor. She smirked as she thought over the last one. The poor Thunder God had been told by Darcy – who Alyssa was looking forward to meeting – that it was traditional to actually take the girl you're dating <em>out on a date<em>.

Explaining what that meant took more time than anything else she'd done today, but she was fully aware that Jane would appreciate the effort that her would-be lover was making. She had even kept her temper when she had to explain that the diner was not an appropriate 'first date restaurant' to the displaced god. She didn't owe them anything, but at least Jane and Thor were polite and thanked her for both her trouble and time. That was more than she could say about the lawyers.

_Ugh._ Just thinking about the blasted barristers made her brain throb. She pillowed her head on her arms for a few minutes, and then felt nimble fingers start working at her shoulders and back. "Bad day?"

She sat up and leaned back into his hands. She couldn't feel any of the tingles she associated with his magic, but she could swear that he had to be using some in order to get her muscles to relax like this. "I wouldn't call it bad, really, just tiring. Between Jane, your brother, and Stark's lawyers I have a horrible headache."

His hands slid the band out of her hair and started massaging her scalp. "I assume Stark's lawyers are the worst of it. What do they want now?"

She sighed and let her eyes drift shut. "It seems that Stark is trying to avoid paying me for the information on how to better protect his system. They – in true lawyer fashion – are trying to sneak around actually going to court to get it. They're saying that they need to acquire my files on how I got past the system in order to determine if I did violate intellectual property laws. They want _complete_ access to everything I have."

His hands migrated back down her neck and she moaned. "I reminded them – four times – that they're supposed to talk to my lawyers, not me. They didn't like that response, since Wolfram & Hart is pretty much the best firm when it comes to legal loopholes and such. They're expensive, but there isn't an attorney in the country that _wants _to face them, in court or out."

He started working on a knot just above her left shoulder blade. "I'll remember that, should I ever need to retain counsel. In the meantime, can I help?"

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and then slowly closed again. She couldn't remember the last time anyone else had asked her that. "Mm... This back rub is more help than I expected... Would you mind terribly if we just relaxed quietly tonight? I don't think I can take the noise from a movie."

She felt his cool lips brush her temple and smiled at the warm feeling it generated. _Such a paradox... _"I don't mind in the least."

* * *

><p>Loki frowned from his seat on the sofa as he watched Alyssa head up the stairs to take a bubble bath before bed. Even with his help, her headache had precluded her eating as much as she should. She wasn't even going to meditate tonight. This issue with Stark was draining her, both emotionally and physically.<p>

He snagged her purse and stole her phone out of it. It took him all of thirty seconds to find Jane's number. "Doctor Foster? I need a favor."

He heard Jane yawn on the other end of the line. _"I suppose, I can help. What's up?"_

He frowned. He'd hoped for a more solid commitment, but this would have to do. "Do you know Tony Stark?"

He could almost feel her ears perk up. _"Not really, though I know he and Thor are getting along pretty well... When they're not arguing science versus magic and such."_

He propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, let me tell you what's happening and maybe the three of us can decide what to do about this..."

* * *

><p>Tony was having a very, very bad day. Not only had he spent a large amount of time dealing with that SHIELD mole of his – something he sometimes wished he could do more fatally and permanently – but it turned out that he was going to be liaising even more closely with Thor. The god was a menace to all electronics – a walking EMP generator. He could almost feel the bills for replacement equipment looming on the horizon.<p>

He groaned when Pepper walked into the room. Her spine was straighter than usual and she had the pinched look that said he'd done something wrong. He took a sip of his drink. "What's up?"

The redhead dropped a couple of files on his desk for him to look over and then eyed him. "Tony, I just received a very interesting call from Thor. He wanted clarification on something."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment and then seemed to be reading from her PDA. "He said, and I quote: 'If it is the habit of thy mentor and his business to harass a woman for committing - and who only commits - those acts for which she is legally and gainfully employed, then I find myself in the untenable position of being allied with such malicious villainy and must rectify my allegiance forthwith.'"

He stuttered. "Huh? W-what does that even _mean_?"

She leaned her hands on the desk and stared at him. He found it difficult to meet the look, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. "Tony, he was basically saying that we are doing something _wrong_. It took me almost an hour to find out what he was talking about and he's right. We're suing someone for doing her job _as a contractor to the US Military._ We apparently filed a lawsuit against this woman because she proved our product didn't meet specifications, _and_ we're asking her to violate dozens of NDA's by demanding her complete database."

He blinked and took another swallow. _I need stronger liquor._ "This is the first I've heard of it."

She plopped herself in a chair and tucked a strand of her hair behind one ear. "Well, it's got legal going crazy. It seems that she's not _just_ a government contractor. She's got enough influence to have Wolfram & Hart on permanent retainer. We received a file box full of motions and injunctions just yesterday."

He frowned. "Wait, don't they represent the bad guys?"

Pepper eyed his drink for a moment, before walking over to steal it and take a healthy swallow. "Not just the bad guys. If you have clout or money, they'll take a single case. To have them on _retainer_, you have to have a lot more than that. I had JARVIS look into her ID, and it's a government forgery. A good one, but a forgery nonetheless."

He started to protest her theft of his liquor, but decided it wasn't worth it and poured himself another one. Pepper ignored it and kept talking. "We have no way of knowing who she has on her side... Especially, if the Thunder God is willing to actually pick up a phone for her. I've heard you complain about how he hates technology."

He frowned. _Pepper is right._ _There's something fishy here. _"Okay, call off our lawyers for the moment and find out who authorized the lawsuit. I'll talk to Thor and get to the bottom of this."

Pepper looked torn between relieved and apprehensive. "You won't forget, right?"

He shot her his best reassuring smile. "I promise."

She smiled and headed for the door, only to pause as he called to her on the way out. He'd just remembered a headline he'd seen earlier. "Oh, by the way, do we even _have_ a genetics laboratory?"

* * *

><p>Alyssa discovered in Darcy a creature she never thought would actually exist as an adult. Darcy was just as intelligent as Jane and had her feet on the ground, sort of. But she had all the idealism one might find in a preteen drama queen. Oh, she'd still support saving the whales, baby seals and the environment. Gods forbid, however, that you try to discuss the national debt, inflation, or the practical side of setting up 'earth-friendly' power sources. The details just didn't matter to her.<p>

Alyssa liked her and could tell she'd enjoy her company. At the same time, she knew the girl was a headache waiting to happen – especially if she ever _did_ manage to go into politics. She made a mean cup of coffee, though, and Alyssa had no problem telling her so. Darcy simply bounced happily in reply, whispered to her that Loki was 'hot,' and ran off to do political science homework.

Alyssa contemplated whether a hurricane could possibly mate with a whirlwind.

Jane was happy that her newly revamped devices had picked up Alyssa's portal when she popped in from Virginia. It only caught the end of the portal nearest them, but the range was expected to be limited with a small unit like the one she'd built. Alyssa pointed out that the range was far further than it was. It had actually been increased to five miles from the original half a mile that it had been.

Thor, meanwhile, was brooding. Alyssa didn't have any other word in her vocabulary to actually describe it. He was sitting on a chair and watching them work, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. He didn't seem happy with wherever was holding his attention.

Loki was sitting not far from him with her laptop, snickering. She'd glanced to see what he was looking at when she took a break earlier, only to find that he was devouring content from the _Cracked_ website. A part of her wanted to run and hide at the mayhem that the site would inspire. The rest of her was debating the best vantage point from which to enjoy it and planning to add an off world server to her off-site backup plan.

Selvig, now sporting neon-green hair, was muttering to himself and analyzing data. Alyssa wasn't sure when his hair had changed color, as she'd been working on the equipment and it had been normal when they arrived. Darcy had assured her, however, that it was a different body part and a different color every hour now. Selvig hadn't been very reassured by Loki's promise that his doctor wouldn't notice.

Thor looked contented with the oath, and the other two followed his lead on the matter.

Alyssa sighed and bent down to examine a circuit board inside a roving unit. Her head was buried in the wiring and she was happily soldering away. Her mind was almost fully engaged in how best to modify the circuit and increase the range even further. The tiny percentage that wasn't involved in her task was enjoying the ambient music in the room.

Darcy had turned on some college music station. It was loud enough to be heard throughout the rather large room, but not loud enough that it would hurt anyone's ears. The music was probably why Alyssa didn't hear Iron Man land outside and walk in. She didn't notice him at all before he whistled on seeing her backside prominently displayed in front of him.

_Everyone_ heard his impact with the wall.

Alyssa lifted her head to look at the wreckage of what had been Tony Stark. There was a solid hammer imprint just to the right of his arc reactor, and his suit had green flame clinging to it in spots. She turned to look at the two brothers. Both looked a bit sheepish. Loki quietly put out the fire.

Thor spoke. "Verily, mil... Alyssa, I could not stand by and permit his unwanted perusal of thy womanly assets. Considering his ill-mannered attack upon thy livelihood and subsequent unseemly behavior upon becoming aware of thy presence, he should consider himself to have great fortune that he hath escaped with his uncouth existence intact. 'Twas merely a... I believe the term is 'love tap.'"

Loki eyed his brother, then turned to her and shrugged. "I never thought I'd say this, but... What he said."

Alyssa blinked at Loki for a second, then laughed. She had to agree. Hearing Loki state that his brother effectively made his case for him _was_ a potential sign of the apocalypse. _Perhaps they **can** repair the damage to their relationship...How did Thor find out about the lawsuit...? Loki. Of course._

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Stark. He was groggily shaking his head and getting back to his feet. After a second, he flipped his mask back. "That is _not_ the kind of reception I'm used to."

Jane crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, you're going to have to get used to it. Especially if you keep harassing my friends."

Alyssa goggled at Jane and wondered when she'd become a spectator to any event involving her own rear. Or, for that matter, when Jane decided that she was a friend. She decided to shelve that question for later. "Well, Mr. Stark, is there something – other than to rudely ogle me – that you wanted?"

He looked at her and frowned, then looked past her. "Thor! Just the man.. er, god... er, being... I wanted to see..." He trailed of and swayed dangerously for a second, before toppling over.

Alyssa caught him with the Force and sighed, then sighed again as Darcy started babbling about how they'd killed the richest man in the world. "Darcy, I sincerely doubt he's the richest man on Earth. His family just hasn't been in the game that long... Also, he's not dead."

She let a trail of gold and silver energy impact the man, sliding into his pores to assess the damage. "OK, he's got metal shrapnel in his blood – that's not something we did – a couple of broken ribs, one has punctured his lung, and a concussion. The latter we can fix pretty easily. The first one... I'd need nanites. I've never tried to go into that much detail with healing magic before, and I'm not sure I wouldn't hurt him trying. I'm decent when it comes to battlefield triage, but I'm not a fully qualified healer."

Jane nodded. "Okay, um..." She cleared a space on the table. "I think he'll be okay here, if that suit doesn't weigh too much."

Alyssa eyed the table and then the suit. She opened her mouth to say something when Loki spoke a single word. She yelped and caught her pants as they fell, glaring at him and ignoring the clanking noises from Stark. He shrugged, looking singularly remorseless. "Sorry, lost focus for a minute."

She glanced at where Erik, Jane and Darcy were also readjusting their clothes, and shook her head. Stark was, at least, out of the suit. "Next time, aim better. I have no desire to see Selvig naked."

Loki shuddered at the mental image as he watched her levitate the now armor-free and unconscious man to the table. "Noted."

They both ignored the irritated almost-growl from Selvig. She ran a finger across Stark's chest. "Hmm. Is this a diving suit? Interesting usage."

She settled a hand over his broken ribs and concentrated. The group could almost see his chest change shape as the bones were moved back into position. Darcy hid her face in Selvig's shoulder. "Eww... That's just... I can't look."

Alyssa finished with the ribs and lung. She shot Darcy an amused smile, before sliding her hands into his hair to find any damage to his brain that might need repair. She felt blood on her hands and frowned. "Huh. There are trace amounts of palladium in his blood stream in addition to the other metal. Why the hell would he poison himself like that?"

She shook her head and kept working when no one had an answer. Finally, she pulled her hands away from him and went to wash the small amount of blood off. She finished and gestured to his unconscious body. "If anyone's curious, we have a minor medical miracle here..." She waited for their undivided attention, putting on her most solemn face. "Despite this man's debauched lifestyle, he has no STDs."

Jane's lips twitched for a second before she joined Darcy in laughter. Thor looked baffled, while Loki smirked. Even Selvig unbent enough to chuckle at the statement, though he tried to hide it in a cough.

She laughed with them for a minute. "On the bright side, he should wake up in a few minutes. On the down side, I have no idea how we're going to get him back into that mechanical monstrosity, so someone may need to give him a lift to the airport."

Their renewed mirth was cut off by a groan. "What happened?"

Alyssa held out a hand to keep him from falling as he slowly sat up on the table. "You pissed off two gods and a slew of mortals. As a result, you slammed into a wall at a ridiculously high speed. _That's_ what happened."

He scrubbed his hand across his face. "I feel better than I usually do after something like that."

Loki spoke up, his voice laced with amusement. "Be glad Alyssa doesn't hold a grudge. If she did, you'd probably still be on the floor and coughing blood out of your lungs."

Tony spotted the pieces of his suit scattered across the floor. "H-how?" When no one answered, he clarified. "How did you get my suit off?"

Alyssa's lip twitched when Jane responded, with a perfectly straight face: "Magic."

Tony shot her a glare. "No, seriously, how did you get me out of my suit?"

Loki levitated a green fireball over one hand. Alyssa reminded herself to ask him how he got that shade later. It was her favorite color, after all. His voice was nonchalant, though his eyes were dancing. "Magic."

Tony stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. It was rather obvious – to Alyssa, at least – that he was still trying to come up with an alternate explanation for what he was seeing. "Okay." He looked at Thor. "I actually came by to talk to you."

Thor frowned. "Very well."

Tony sighed again when no one left the room. Alyssa just smirked, as it didn't look like Thor was planning to take him somewhere private, either. "I'm afraid, Mr. Stark, that none of us are very happy with you at the moment. I do hope you will forgive our rudeness, but we aren't exactly in a trusting mood when it comes to our safety, our friends' safety, and Jane's technology."

Alyssa shot Jane a look before she could point out that most of it was upgraded with her help. Jane wisely shut up. Neither woman wanted Stark to add what was being done in this lab to his list of 'assets' to examine for the lawsuit. That is, of course, if SHIELD would let him.

Stark ran a hand through his hair and winced when it caught on bloody tangles. "Okay, look. I have no idea who signed the order for the lawsuit against you." He pointed a bloody finger at Alyssa. "Pepper is looking into it as we speak. I certainly never authorized it, and I never asked for 'complete access to your files' as a part of it. I _know_ you have Non-Disclosure Agreements out the wazoo in your line of work."

Alyssa felt herself softening slightly towards him. He – quite frankly – looked pathetic. His torn dive suit was covered in sweat, blood and grime. His eyes communicated the utmost sincerity... _That sneaky little charmer. He's __**good.**_ "Be that as it may, Mister Stark, the fact remains that I have not received notification that the lawsuit has been dropped."

He nodded. "It will be. I promise you. And, really, I didn't mean any insult. I'm sorry. I just..." He looked at Thor and touched his chest with a theatrical wince. "I wanted to come explain what was going on before we wound up fighting each other."

Thor nodded after a second. "Very well, thy explanation is satisfactory and doth appease my concerns. It is up to the lady as to whether your apology will suffice. Nonetheless, this action by thy 'legal department' is of great concern to us all."

Stark nodded as he slowly eased himself into a chair. "Yeah. I..." He felt his ribs again as he trailed off. He looked at the chest plate of his suit, then eyed Alyssa. "Magic. Really?"

With a wave of her hand, there was a black rabbit sitting in his chair. A second later, Stark was back to mostly normal. His nose was still twitching and – for some reason – there was a carrot in his hand. He eyed it, then turned his gaze on her. "Okay. Magic is real. Learn something new every day."

She snickered as he took a bite of the carrot. "Fine. You're forgiven. Just find out who the hell is using _your_ company to find out _my _secrets."

Tony gave a mock-salute with the vegetable. "Yes, ma'am... Do you have any dressing for this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_

_Yay, I'm mostly all right now. My back hurts a bit and still distracts me when I try to create, but I managed to sit here long enough to edit this and can move around pretty well as long as I don't try to do it quickly. _

_I want to say thank you to RayOfTheDawn. I sincerely appreciate the kind review. I don't think I actually broke anything, but the human back was not meant to collide with the sharp corner of a table. I hope you recovered fully from your unscheduled slide down the stairs. I haven't read any of Sharp's work. Though, I'll be sure to pick it up when I get a chance. _

_In the meantime, my progress on Chapter Eight has been a bit stunted because I couldn't concentrate. I'll try to get it polished for tomorrow or the next day, but I make no guarantees. In the meantime, may I suggest "Monsters: A Thor Being Human crossover" by ConeycatJr? Or "Velvet Green, Silken Blue" by xXxPhoenixXxRisingxXx? "Shiver" by BlueBird Blues is also excellent. They've been helping keep me entertained. Gotta love smartphones. They let you read anywhere, even lying on your bed._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer and Note**_

_Again. I don't own. Wish I did. I'd have a lot of fun._

_Virtual cookies to anyone who guesses who our end-of-chapter mystery guest is._

* * *

><p>"It is not worth an intelligent man's time to be in the majority. By definition, there are already enough people to do that."<p>

-G. H. Hardy

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Mord sighed. Seventeen residential areas down... Far too many left to search. He sat on curb, absently glaring at a puddle. It was hot, but at least it had stopped raining. The sky seemed to never fully clear, though. Clouds were hovering over him oppressively.

He sighed, again. His task seemed hopeless. A passing car ran through the puddle, sending water splashing all over him. He turned to yell at the driver, when the rumble of thunder caught his attention and it started raining. Again.

He propped his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. _I'm never going to find them, am I?_

* * *

><p>Loki wandered into Jane's lab, only to find that she had company that he'd rather avoid. Unfortunately, Jane had spotted him before he had the chance to escape. He was subjected to Coulson's death glare just moments after she shouted out his name in greeting. "Greetings, Jane. Agent Coulson, how delightful to see you again."<p>

The SHIELD agent frowned. "Loki. Dr. Foster, is there some reason he has access to your laboratory?"

Jane grinned at him, almost completely unaffected by the agent's disapproval. "Yes. Yes, there is. Did you bring it?"

Loki pulled a medium-sized cardboard box out of the dimensional pocket he'd stored it in. "One full-spectrum radiation detector, with indicators for both level and type. Alyssa even ensured that it was labeled in plain English. She said that you would know how and where to install it."

Coulson – and his scowl – was being completely ignored as Jane took the box from him. Loki almost felt sorry for the poor mortal. Almost. "Wonderful. Thank you, Loki. This is fantastic. How did she manage to get hold of it so quickly?"

He smirked at Coulson's interested look. _Well, I can tease him a bit with this. Must make sure to __carefully notate the memory so Alyssa can pull it from my mind later. _"She went to... other markets."

The scientist looked up. "You mean...?"

Loki nodded and fought a smirk at Coulson's increasing agitation. _She did take the news of Alyssa's otherworldly origins rather well._ The balding man seemed to get more irritated when he didn't let Jane finish her sentence. "Indeed. She thought you would be interested to know that the technology is only a few years ahead of yours, and shouldn't conflict badly – if at all."

Coulson frowned, clearly torn. It took just seconds for him to break down and ask. "Just what other markets are we talking about? If she's supporting terrorists..."

Loki kept the pleasant smile, even as he was mentally crowing. He could almost _see _the man's hair turning gray. "Of course not. She has no love for terrorists, I can tell you that." He let a slightly harder edge emerge to his face. "Of any nationality."

Jane, her head now well-hidden by machinery, snorted. "Like anyone here would associate with terrorists."

She missed both Coulson's near-microscopic twitch and the amused look Loki shot him. _Yes, because SHIELD is always on the 'up and up' when it comes to their activities and associates._ "Of course not, Jane. I would never try to imply that they would." _Outright state it while laughing at their embarrassment, on the other hand..._

Coulson glared at him, and he just continued his own smirk at the conservative man. _Oh, so you caught that little side-step, did you? Poor Agent Coulson, outclassed from the start and he doesn't even realize it... How did such a foolish species manage to populate most of the universe?_

Darcy entered the room, clad in her usual jeans and tank top. The living whirlwind dropped her bag on the table, turned on her music, and made a cup of coffee. All in the space of _maybe_ a minute. She smiled at Loki. "Would you like some, O God of Badass Con-men, Liars and Pranksters?"

He smirked. The girl was blunt, a bit conniving when she wanted to be, made a more than decent cup of coffee, and annoyed Coulson. He couldn't help but like her more every time Coulson's expression became more sour. "Why, yes, that would be delightful. Thank you." He glanced around the room. "And, where is my dear brother today?"

He took the offered cup from Darcy, as she answered his question. "He and some hot friends went out into the desert to smack at each other with sharp stuff. I asked why go out there and they said something about not wanting to disrupt and destroy the local landmarks. Is Fandral single?"

Loki had no problem following the twists and turns of her fast speech, and was happy to note that Coulson looked a tad agitated. He was even more so when Loki levitated a package of Tums in front of him. "Fandral allows nothing to get in between him and his desire to pursue the most active leisure possible." He paused for a moment. He _did_ like Darcy, and Fandral was... "I believe that I should warn you, he is not searching for permanence."

Darcy shot him a wicked grin and he considered, for the seventh or eighth time, offering her the 'blessing' of joining his clergy. _She really is a darling bundle of mischief when she wants to be. If only __there was a way to get rid of her idealism... _"Who said _I_ wanted permanence?"

He let one eyebrow quirk up and gave her an amused smile. "Indeed. Then he should be most suited to your needs. I have never heard a complaint about his... technique."

Jane piped up from where she was examining a tool kit for the correct size screwdriver. "Please stop encouraging her. I'd like her to be able to at least partially concentrate on work."

Loki felt his sense of humor kick in again as Darcy gave a mock-thoughtful look. _Must advise her that sarcasm is best when subtle. The tapping of her chin is overkill._ "You know, you're right. Making coffee and running errands requires so much concentration. I'm surprised that there aren't college degree requirements for it."

He couldn't help his chuckle as both Jane _and_ Coulson shot the girl an irritated glance. _Humans are so much more fun than Aesir..._ "My dear, Darcy, I do believe that most secretaries in the more prestigious companies have at least a bachelor's in business administration." He allowed a speculative look. "The ones that don't are, from what I've seen, at least a C cup."

Watching her snort coffee out her nose was a simple pleasure, but rewarding. Coulson's sudden coughing fit was amusing as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alyssa looked over her selection of carefully chosen crystals with the jaded eye of a Master Sith. She picked two, one that would give a lackluster golden glow, and a second that would create a blade of brilliant jade, before tucking the rest into her safe. She would use the gold one to create a practice saber for Loki. The second she would give him to create his own when he chose.<p>

Okay, so green was usually a Jedi color. But it was also _his _color, and she couldn't help but be amused by the thought of a Jedi thinking he was purely good due to the shade of the blade. _That was a rather tacky rhyme. Glad it was an accident or I'd have to be angry with myself._

She hurried to the workbench in her garage with a smile. So what if she hadn't told him about the second stop on her shopping trip to the Outer Rim? He did like surprises. She couldn't wait to see his face.

She deliberately avoided the other image in her head: Loki, shirtless and doing a kata.

* * *

><p>Loki was a bit baffled to find that Alyssa wasn't in the house when he got home. She seldom went anywhere, preferring solitude to the 'mindless incompetence of the masses.' Nevertheless, he'd checked upstairs and down. She wasn't inside the house.<p>

He heard the front door open, then close and a strange _snap-hiss_ behind him. Turning, he quickly threw up a shield and had a green fireball ready in his hand. He paused at the odd golden blade, and was glad he did when the wielder spoke behind it. "Surely you don't hate my design style _that_ much?"

He dispersed the fireball and let the shield fall. "Merely protecting our interests."

"Oh?"

His lips pulled into his most charming smile. "I'd imagine that you'd be upset to find that your favorite toy was damaged?"

She turned off the blade and frowned at him. "You are anything _but_ a toy." She advanced further towards him and looked him in the eyes. Hers were deadly serious. "Do you understand me?"

He was, at best, baffled. He'd intended it as a joke. He sighed. _It must be more of her father's commentary, he fucked her up almost as badly as Odin did me. _"I understand." At the continued stare, he amended. "I am not a toy."

He was rewarded by her relaxing a bit and giving a sheepish smile after a moment. "I suppose I overreacted a bit."

He nodded, but gave her a reassuring smile in return. "You did. However, I assume that it was something that your father did and I will – therefore – not consider the reaction personal."

She winced and he pondered. _Ah. She thinks I'm angry because of the formality._ He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. He nuzzled her hair, feeling her arms wrap around him. "Care to tell me why you decided to attack me with a lightsaber?"

She pouted into his chest, even as she snuggled into him. "Not attack. I wanted to show it to you."

_Her scent really is soothing._ His slight agitation, caused by Coulson and by their earlier confrontation, was being eased by her presence and the contact of their bodies. "Oh?"

"Mm..." She was nuzzling into his neck and he felt her chest expanding as she breathed in his scent. "I made you a practice lightsaber. I know you don't like to fight physically, but I thought – as it isn't quite like a normal sword – that you would enjoy mastering it. The stances and the practice dances are almost meditations."

She drew back to look at him, her contented smile reaching her eyes. Though, there was a bit of worry there as well. "It would allow you to carry a light, unpredictable weapon for when an enemy is too close to cast. And," her smile turned impish, "we could have all sorts of fun tripping each other up while training."

He eyed her for a few moments. _So, she wants this as some form of couples activity? I suppose I can deal with that._ "I will make an attempt. I don't guarantee to continue, however."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

She showed him the belt clip and how to turn it on. "It's permanently set to a training strength, so don't worry too much if you accidentally turn it on. It'll just sting. A lot. But, it'll help you learn not to slice your leg off by accident, so that's a good thing."

He nodded, then followed her as she wandered into the kitchen. "When did you wish to being this training? And where? I assume not in your back yard?"

She was shaking grounds into a coffee filter. "Nah, the noise and light show would set the neighbors off. I was actually thinking that there's a lot of empty space in New Mexico. We could go help Jane out for a while each afternoon, practice a bit in the nearby desert after the sun goes down and it cools off a little, then come home and relax."

She stared at the coffee maker as it perked, making Loki wonder just how long since his lovely addict had had any caffeine. He waited a minute or two for her to elaborate further, but she didn't. "And your business?"

She pulled down a coffee cup and started adding milk and such to it. "Well, it's not like I can't do that where and when I wish. I really prefer to work during the early morning and late evening, though I've been keeping banker's hours since you arrived."

He accepted his mug from her and frowned. "Banker's hours?"

She picked up the carafe from the machine and poured out. "Yeah, nine to five? Oh, right. Never mind, it's an expression. Came from the old tradition that all bankers worked nine to five, Monday through Friday. It's not really true these days, but the expression stands."

He sipped his coffee and smiled. Darcy's was decent. Alyssa's could – quite possibly – walk to China and have enough energy left over to challenge an entire army of martial artists. "Hmm. Sounds inconvenient for the depositors."

She nodded. "Hence it not really being true anymore. Some banks are open later, some earlier. Most have hours on Saturday." Her eyes closed in bliss for a moment as she enjoyed the caffeine rushing through her system. "Anyway, I was thinking we could start tomorrow."

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Shouldn't you have a training blade, as well?"

She smirked. "Mine, since I'm fully trained, has an adjustment dial to let me vary the intensity." She pecked a kiss on his lips before heading out of the room. Her voice floated back behind her. "I'll show you how to make a real lightsaber if you learn how to use it."

He couldn't help the wicked grin at the prank-some possibilities of two lightsaber wielding people in a large city. _I wonder if SHIELD would try to spin it as a promo for some movie or other? It would be interesting to find out. Coulson's headache would just be a bonus._

* * *

><p>Darcy was, predictably, very interested in what they were doing when she saw the 'flashlights' on their belts. Five minutes later, she was ecstatically nattering on about <em>Star Wars<em> and the various members of the Skywalker family. Alyssa was trying to work on a circuit board that had fried in a lightning storm the night before, and was less than amused as her train of thought kept doing an Amtrak impression. In this case, by derailing with potentially disastrous results for the materials she was using.

Loki was trying to distract her long enough for Alyssa to think, but it wasn't helping much. Finally, she set the soldering gun down and sighed. "All right, Darcy. You have twenty minutes to ask me questions. After that, I really need to finish this."

She pretended not to notice Jane reaching for her notebook.

Darcy grabbed a chair and turned it around so she could rest her arms on the back as she sat. "So, are the movies real?"

Alyssa smiled her thanks at Loki as he passed her a cup of coffee. "Yes and no. Some of the events happened as portrayed, some did not. It's a lot like how Loki was married to Sigyn in the Norse myths, but isn't really. For instance, Lord Vader isn't dead and neither is Lord Maul."

Darcy frowned. "But I thought there were only supposed to be two?" Her eyes flew wide. "Wait, is Maul walking around like in that weird spidery contraption?"

Alyssa laughed. "No, our technology is a bit better than that. Since both halves were recovered, the medics were able to, crudely put, stitch him back together. A bit of Force Healing and he was fine. As for the rule of two, the Emperor has never been big on other people's rules. He does try to keep his apprentices from knowing about each other, but as Vader already knew about Maul existing..."

Darcy blinked. "Okay. How do you know so much about them?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I may go by Alyssa Celestine when I'm on Earth, but I am a Palpatine. The Emperor is my father." She cut Darcy's next question off. "And, no. I don't really have one eye or multiple arms or whatever the extended universe decided his offspring would have. Nor does he have a son, or a secret cloning facility full of bodies to replace his current one. He doesn't need it."

Darcy blinked. "Okay, why not?"

Alyssa sipped her coffee. "Well, up until recently, no one had gotten close enough to actually fight him in years. I have no idea if they have since I left, though."

Jane spoke up, still taking notes. "What about the whole Luke/Vader/Deathstar II scene?"

Alyssa absentmindedly set her cup on the table. "It didn't happen that way. Vader told Luke his side of the story about what happened with the Jedi. In short, he explained how they tried to cut themselves off from their own humanity and arrogantly assumed that they had the right to tell everyone how to act and believe. Luke didn't side with the Empire, but he did decide that he really had no desire to do battle with his father. He also couldn't be sure who – if anyone – was actually _right_. So he left."

Darcy frowned. "I don't get it."

She sighed. "The old saying about the 'truths we cling to' isn't just a Jedi thing. It's a life lesson. The same events can be interpreted in a vastly different way depending on your perspective. Anyway, last I heard, Luke was running freight and dating a pretty little Zeltron."

Loki commented. "I'm surprised your father let him live."

Alyssa smiled at him. "He did it as a favor to Vader, and with a lot of arguing on my part. I think he was especially swayed by my comment that I would have to start teaching Jedi myself if he killed them all and that mine would be both better trained and less likely to stay neutral. Luke still has a couple of people watching him, but as long as he doesn't step across any major lines he should be fine."

Darcy cocked her head to one side. "And if he does?"

Alyssa eyed her. "Then it's his choice. I'll not step in again. I just hope he has the power to back the decision up and that his father is as far out of town as possible. I know it would kill Vader to have to strike down his own son."

Jane paused in her note taking. "How do you explain the movies?"

Alyssa shrugged at her. "After all I've seen, I've come to the decision that all writers, bards, and other artists are at least slightly gifted with Sight. It's either that, or the universe just loves making what they describe real. I could see Loki or I working up an illusion of that as a short term prank... But it's a little far-fetched to think that there is some trickster out there really doing so for that extended a time-frame. There's no real point and it would consume a large amount of energy to keep going."

Darcy was frowning again. This time at Jane for going off topic as far as she was concerned. "What about Luke's sister? Leia?"

Alyssa smirked. "Leia is still working with the Rebellion as far as I know. Though, there was quite a market for pictures of her in that slave outfit for a while. Rumor has it that mentioning the incident is all that it takes to set her off into an epic rant. If she ever does develop her Force abilities, I don't predict her being a very successful Jedi. She'll turn to the darkness quite quickly."

Jane glanced at her belt. "I suppose I should have asked this earlier, but _why_ are you walking around armed?"

Alyssa shook her head. _I'm __**always**__ armed, silly girl._ "Loki's is just a training blade, it can't harm anyone or even set gasoline-soaked wood on fire. But if I ever get this circuit board done, we were planning to spend a few hours out in the desert practicing."

Darcy's eyes widened comically. "Ooh. Can I - ?"

Alyssa cut her off. "No. I don't have an extra blade for you, so I can't teach you to use it. Also, you'd be a distraction and that's not a good thing in the early stages of learning. And... I'm sorry to put it this way, but I don't think you have what it takes to actually learn. You're too scattered."

Darcy pouted.

* * *

><p>Alyssa sighed as she settled onto the couch. The last three hours at Jane's had involved shooting down every reason to teach her that Darcy could come up with, and she'd never gotten the circuit board wired. Follow that up with a few hours of working with Loki, and they had quite an exhausting day.<p>

She glanced at where he'd dropped into a recliner. His eyes were closed and he was apparently already half asleep. She let out a groan and stood up to prod him awake. "C'mon. Bed."

He opened one eye. "I'm fine right here."

She shook her head at his slurred voice. "And I'm a nerf herder. Up."

She tugged on his arm and he reluctantly allowed her to pull her to what was fast becoming _their_ room as opposed to just _hers_. They stripped down to underwear and climbed into the soft bed. Neither was interested in a shower, meditation, or other niceties. They just wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately, their sleep was disturbed less than an hour later by a small box next to their bed. She groaned as it beeped relentlessly at her, then sat up – fully awake. In some houses, the burglar alarm makes a shrieking noise that is supposed to deter burglars from continuing their exploits. She had set up her own system, though. It wasn't connected to any 'monitoring station' and didn't automatically notify the police force.

Alyssa preferred to deal with intruders herself.

She smacked the button on the alarm to silence it, noting that it hadn't even registered with the still-exhausted Trickster. She briefly debated clothes, but decided the image of a semi-naked woman with what appeared to be a flashlight was more likely to lower their unwanted guest's guard. After all, how could such a small woman be a threat? She quickly wiped the smirk off her face. It was best to look a bit wary and tired.

She grabbed her lightsaber and made her way down the stairs. There was a huge, dark clothed man trying to get into her study. She was glad she had a very good lock on that door. His curses were quiet, and she had a hard time fighting down a snicker. He seemed more than a bit irritated at having to use the tiny lock picks. "Has ta look like a fuckin' normal burglar, they said. No excess damage, they said. What the hell was I thinkin' takin' this job?"

She quickly composed herself. "W-who's there? I-I warn y-you, I-I've called the p-police..."

The rather burly man tensed and turned. He looked her over, then gave a – she had to reluctantly admit – darkly handsome smile. _Wow. Nice fangs._ "Sure ya did, frail. Was that before or after I cut the phone line and turned on the cell phone blocker?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I admit it. I know this isn't his usual type of job, but it's just too much fun to not bring him in.<em>

_RayOfTheDawn, I'm a little wary of using any creams other than Neosporin since I have a barely scabbed over wound at the moment. Still, thanks for the suggestion. May I say, from the phrasing you use in your reviews, that I'm impressed? Your oral command of English must be excellent. I have a smattering of a few other languages, but I never managed conversational fluency in any of them. You need to work on your spelling a bit, but good job!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_

_Still wish I owned it._

* * *

><p>"We sleep safe in our beds because rough men stand ready in the night to visit violence on those who would do us harm."<p>

-George Orwell

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Mord trudged down the street, singularly unimpressed by the beautiful night. The stars were a glistening swath across the darkened sky. Even the crickets were chirping merrily. He, however, was no closer to his goal than he had been a few days ago.

He sighed and stared around him. He had no idea where he was, though the houses were a bit less identical here. There was actually some distinction between them as opposed to the uniformity of the neighborhoods he'd investigated earlier and the houses were much farther apart. He wasn't sure if it was because it was a more expensive area or not. It certainly looked a bit older than the last neighborhood.

That was when he heard a most unexpected sound. _Sheep? _Curious, he followed the noise to the back yard of one of the houses and peeked over the worn privacy fence. His jaw lowered and he stared. _Blue sheep?... Tiny blue sheep? Loki has to be around here somewhere... Or at least, he __**was**__ here previously._

He avoided the back yard itself, not wanting to gain attention by making the sheep noisier than they normally were. He'd already learned the hard way that the animals on this world were loud and aggressive when you entered their territory. He barely resisted the urge to rub his still sore backside. _Damn goose._

He paused by a window in the front of the house. The lights were off inside, but he could still see a pair of humans conversing with each other. The larger was too tall to be Odin's son, and the smaller both too short and too feminine. The taller one was looking a bit... threatening.

He frowned. On one hand, he could care less if the pathetic mortals killed each other. On the other hand, she might know where Loki was and saving her could gain him her good graces. Frozen by indecision, he decided to wait and see. He'd only step in if he had to. Otherwise, he'd just observe quietly and see if she led him to the Trickster god.

* * *

><p>Alyssa tightened her grip on her 'flashlight' and inwardly frowned, though she kept her expression wary with a hint of 'scared shitless.' He felt strange in the Force, older than he should be. She could almost feel his body taunting time with its inability to touch him. <em>And, what a body...<em>

He was quite a bit taller than she'd thought, now that he was standing fully upright. She couldn't help but admire the way his shirt stretched across pure muscle. _Bad girl! Your lover is upstairs asleep and you're drooling over a burglar!_ "S-stay back. I-I'm armed..."

He snorted at her. "Of course ya are. Nice flashlight." He raised his right hand and brought out his claws slowly, looking for maximum fear. "I like _my_ weapon better, tho."

She settled her thumb over the switch, but didn't ignite the blade. _Does he have to say everything with that damn purring voice? _It was difficult, but she managed to add a bit more fright to her look and deliberately stepped back to cringe against the wall. "V-very nice... Um... J-just take what you w-want and l-leave."

He grinned again and started towards her, only to pause. His nose was twitching slightly, and he looked more than a bit confused. She cursed mentally. _Great. He's a feral. He can probably smell I'm not really scared... And that he's having an entirely different effect than the one he wanted. Dammit. Is there something in my genetic code that makes me attracted to evil men?_

He growled at her and the claws extended on his other hand. His glaring scowl was all the clue she needed to his mood. _Damn, he changes emotions faster than I do. _"What're ya playin' at?"

She sighed and stood straight. _No sense playing 'victim' now. It would just insult him. Well, it would insult __**me**__ if I were in his shoes... or pants. Down girl!_ "I don't know who hired you, but they had no idea who they were dealing with. If you'll tell me who they are, what they want, and – if you know – why they want it, I'll tell you if you can have it or not."

"I don't think so, frail." He started advancing again. His eyes skated up and down her mostly unclothed body. "I think I'll just take yer computer and maybe you while I'm at it."

_Great. I hate Alpha males almost as much as I love them._ She thumbed the lightsaber's switch and brought it up between them. He jumped back a bit in wary surprise, staring at the red-black blade. _And, now he's wondering if it's real. He's got good reflexes, though._ "No, you won't."

He stared at her for a moment. She gave an inward sigh, then casually swept the blade through the arm of the sofa beside her. _I'm going to miss that couch. Guess I'll have to take Loki shopping later... I'm sure he'll enjoy trying to get me to pick up the most ridiculously tacky one he can find, just to see my reaction._

The man suddenly relaxed. "You got a name, frail?"

She couldn't help her eyebrows rising in response. _He's grinning?_ "Alyssa. You?"

He prowled towards the couch, and she moved to keep him at least two blade lengths from her. He seemed to ignore her for a moment as he inspected the incision in the old piece of furniture, his movements reminding her of a large cat. "Sabertooth." _Well, that's appropriate._ "That's a nice piece o' equipment. You one of those Jedee?"

She had the distinct impression that he was laughing at her. Her lips tightened in response. She didn't like being made fun of. "The term is usually 'Jedi' or 'Sith,' and I most certainly am not a Jedi. Those hacks couldn't recognize real life if it crawled down their throats and died." She cast a quick thought to the kitchen. Creed backed up a bit, narrowly avoiding the dozen kitchen knives that impaled the wall near him.

He looked at her, then looked at the wall and back to her again. "Ooh. Neat." It didn't shake his suddenly good mood, though. Neither did the fire crackling around the fingertips of her left hand. The Force wasn't providing much warning with him, the future was jumbled and scattered. Either someone was blocking it, or their interaction was just too chaotic to predict.

She pulled her left leg back behind and brought the lightsaber down in the rest position of Makashi, the blade tip pointing the ground. She would need to wring every ounce of speed and mobility she could out of Dooku's favorite style if she was to survive an attack from the man without pain. Hopefully, the precision style would serve her well against the dark behemoth.

He just shot her a nonchalant grin and wandered over to examine her TV. "So, what're ya doin' here? Isn't this a bit outta yer way?"

He seemed to think, even though she was holding a weapon far deadlier than most found on Earth, that he was in total control of the situation. To part of her, this was amusing. The rest of her wondered if he might be right. "Let's just say that the galaxy proved itself a bit too much for my tastes."

He glanced at her casually, though one side of his mouth was still quirked upwards and his movements still screamed 'predator' to the instinctive part of her mind. "'Much' ain't _much_ of a description by itself."

She allowed a shrug, not seeing why he was interested if he were just here to rob her. Still, she'd humor him, though she could practically feel his mind working. _He's hiding his intelligence. Why? _"My family pissed me off. I thought it would be better to hang out on a backwater world than regret killing them later."

He gave another snort. "Family... Yeah, I can see wantin' to kill 'em. Come close to it a few times, myself." He faced her. "But, then, Jimmy was always a nuisance... So, what've you got on yer computer that the boss wants so much?"

She willed her emotions calm, determined not to let him get under her skin again. Instead, she allowed amusement to flash across her face. "I was rather hoping that _you_ knew."

"Hm. Disappointment. Learn ta live with it..." His claws extended again, and he gave them a casual flourish. "Or I could help ya with that."

She let her amusement turn into a full-fledged smirk. "Oh, you could try. Many have. None have succeeded." She gave him a look of mock-commiseration, even as she threw up quick sound shields and alarm wards. She didn't want any fighting noises to wake Loki, but the alarm ward would go off and alert him if Sabertooth took the stairs. "I'm afraid that you can't have the computer. Guess you'll just have to live with disappointment, yourself."

"Pity." He crouched slightly. "And I was just startin' to like ya."

He sprang at her, and she rolled under him and to the right, regaining her feet quickly. Her back was now to the kitchen, and she chose to take full advantage of him now being between her and the wall where the knives were embedded. He let out a roar as the blades pulled out of the drywall, only to slam into him. He reached behind to yank them out of his back. "You'll pay fer that, frail."

She jumped back to dodge a swipe from his claws, maneuvering herself towards the back door. "I thought we covered this? My name's..." She backed off from another swipe, deliberately not letting him come in contact with the blade of her lightsaber. "Alyssa. Or is that too much for your simple mind?"

He snarled and rushed her, only for her to rip her back door off its hinges and send it crashing into his face. She darted into the yard and took advantage of his momentary disorientation to dial back the blade. It would still cut him, but she wouldn't slice off any limbs by accident. He was too damn fun to kill that quickly.

Thinking of his almost casual response to the knives in his back, she chided herself for thinking he was _that_ easy to kill.

He came barreling out of the house, and she dodged again. Her lightsaber opened a gash on his right leg that healed almost as soon as he hit the ground. The next minutes stretched out into eternity. She dodged, threw lightning and fire, and swiped at him with her lightsaber. Some attacks hit and some missed, still he continued battling. She was tiring and beginning to realize that this man was as close to a killing machine as mortal flesh could become.

Finally, she dodged a last time. She was moving in the wrong direction. His massive arm slammed into her chest, claws catching at her side and she was sent careening into the herd of scared sheep. They scattered away from her, but he'd stopped and was staring at them. "Six inch blue sheep? You a scientist?"

"No, just a prankster." She'd managed to get to her feet while he was distracted. Alyssa did a quick mental assessment. She had two cracked ribs, a bruised tailbone and a couple of gashes on her side, all of it healing. And, all of it was from that single hit. _He's stronger than Maul and half the guards, combined. If he gets in another lucky shot, I really __**will**__ be begging for mercy. I need to end this quickly, and hopefully without waking the neighbors._

He eyed her, and she knew that he could smell her blood. She squared her shoulders and stepped into a ready position again - Ataru form this time - her lightsaber held vertically in both hands on the right side of her body. As aggressive as the stance was, and in spite of the need to finish the fight, she had no desire to attack. The acrobatics required for this form would be excruciating.

She wasn't sure why, but he was grinning again. Smoke rose from his clothes and she could smell cooked flesh, yet he smiled. His gaze seemed approving, and his voice was almost a contented purr. "Not so frail, after all. Are ya, frail?"

Alyssa blinked at him and he laughed. _Confident bastard._ He turned and moved towards the gate at an easy lope. "We'll play later."

She watched him pause and sniff the air, cocking his head to one side, before leaving. _Why just... leave? Retreating to gather more information before his next attempt? It would be tactically sound._

Alyssa stumbled into the house and sank down onto the cold kitchen floor, shaking a bit. _I haven't been this unnerved after a battle in years... Is it a good thing or a bad thing that he seems to like me? If, __no... __**when**__ he comes back, I won't be able to play around like that again. I am no one's toy._

She took a few deep breaths to calm both her anger and her nerves, then eyed the mess around her. She groaned. _At least I have magic to help clean._

She used the Force to float her much-abused back door into the door frame and magic to fuse it in place, before rising to her feet. Standing up sent her sore muscles and wounds screaming. The pain reminded her of just how little sleep and how much exercise she'd had in the last twelve hours. _In the morning. I'll clean this up in the morning... Damn, I'm out of shape. It used to take a lot more than this to exhaust me._

As she climbed the stairs, she wondered if Sabertooth's ancestry included any of the beserkers of old.

* * *

><p>Victor "Sabertooth" Creed waited until the woman had been inside for at least an hour before he ventured onto the property again. He paused for a moment to examine where she'd landed, noting how the surface sod had actually ripped and slid a few yards with her. <em>Damn, didn't mean to hit her that hard. <em>He grinned to himself. _Still, she stood up to fight again afterwards. Not bad for a frail._

Though he'd be interested in recruiting her, Magneto would be pissed he hadn't gotten out without alerting her to his presence. The old man didn't have to know that he'd violated mission parameters by making contact – both visually and physically - with the girl. And, what contact! She was a fiery fighter, though calm enough to keep her head even when faced with his berserk state.

She had deliberately provoked his fury, using it to lure him into an open area where she could wield her weapon more effectively. For a few minutes, he had been focused completely on killing her. His confusion had helped his rage subside when he saw the astonishing blue sheep, and it had damped down even more when she acknowledged him as a real threat. He'd seen the recognition of his Alpha status in her eyes even as she prepared to continue the battle.

The ending of his ire had allowed him to remember Magneto's orders, and to realize that he had violated them on more than one level. She was still alive, so it was all good, right? And, Mags wouldn't always want her to stay alive. He grinned at the thought of their next meeting and looked forward to putting her in her place – under him. He nodded to himself in smug anticipation and looked around.

He was soon eying the sheep with a smirk. He may not have gotten the computer, but he wasn't about to venture back inside the house yet. Who knew what kind of traps she may have laid out for him? Still, he could at least bring Mags _something_ interesting. And, it would buy him time to convince the boss' daughter to give him some mojo to open the door to that study and disable any traps. _Damn room doesn't even have a window to use to break in from the outside..._

A few minutes later, he was a bit disappointed. It was ridiculously easy to catch a sheep that couldn't move for fright. He gently tucked it into a pocket and smiled. He grabbed another after a second's thought. _Travel size... Or, maybe snack size. I like it. _

He scented the air again on the way out and shook his head. _Still don't get why it smells like a frosty winter around this place. It's summer and the frail wears vanilla._

* * *

><p>Mord stared through the window in shock. <em>The tiny female has a sword of fire? What kind of planet is this? Did she just slice into her own belongings? Why?<em>

The two conversed for a few minutes more before breaking out into violent combat. He was startled to realize that he could see them fighting, but there was no sound. There wasn't even a noise when the blades impacted the wall near him. _What magic is this?_

The two slowly worked their way through the house and to the back yard. Finally, as they passed the door frame, he could hear them clearly. The male seemed to be enjoying himself, for all that he was trying to murder the female. Strangely, she didn't seem that upset either. At least, she wasn't until he managed to slam her into that group of oddities. Then she seemed to get serious.

And, yet, the behemoth chose to leave instead of continuing the fight. Even though he appeared to have the upper hand, he walked away. Mord didn't – couldn't – understand why.

Mord eyed the fence beside him, realizing that the man was heading for the gate to his right. He crouched down in the shrubs, praying that neither would notice his presence. He heard the footsteps pause on the other side of the fence and the sound of someone smelling the air. Fortunately, the footsteps resumed and the man walked out the gate and passed him. Mord released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, nearly fainting in his relief.

Once he was sure the man was gone, Mord took off down the dark street. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He just had to get away from that house for a while so that he could think. He needed time to process what he'd seen.

By the time Creed returned an hour later, Mord was sitting in a diner making plans to visit the house the next night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_

_Brownie points and virtual cookies to ToRestOrRange for recognizing Victor. I only have chocolate chip but, as this is the internet, feel free to fantasize your favorite flavor! LOL_

_I know my Creed is a strange amalgam of the comics, TV shows and the fantastic showing of Liev Schreiber. I love Creed in all his forms, and admit that it is a challenge to reconcile them into a single cohesive character. I also admit that I very much suck at writing his traditional accent – partially because I keep hearing Liev in my head. So, please forgive any mistakes in that particular area... _

_And, no, I don't plan to either mention or include Birdy._

_Wow. Just realized Loki slept through this entire chapter. That can't be right! I'll try to make up for it next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer Haiku?**_

_I don't own Marvel.  
><em>_I still wish that I did.  
><em>_I'm bad at haiku._

* * *

><p>"At fifteen life had taught me undeniably that surrender, in its place, was as honorable as resistance, especially if one had no choice."<p>

- Maya Angelou

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

It was well into morning, nearly nine when he woke up. Mord dressed carefully, tucking his pants into his boots and ensuring that they were tightly laced. He needed to get to the woman so that she would, hopefully, lead him to Loki. He would try reasoning with her, as he had no desire to be eviscerated by that wicked fire blade. But if that failed, he was going to be as prepared to fight as he could be.

After a moment's contemplation, he decided that he had time for breakfast. There was no hurry. He set out for Denny's with a spring in his step. Who knew food on Midgard would taste so good?

* * *

><p>Loki woke with a smile and a stretch. His sleep had been blissfully uninterrupted, though it was still dark out. Even his usual nightmares had stayed at bay. He rolled over and snuggled Alyssa's warm body against his chest, taking in a deep breath to catch her scent.<p>

He sat bolt upright. There was no reason for the scent of blood to be lingering around her today. She'd been unmarked by even a paper cut when they went to sleep. He rolled her over and found the caked and coagulated blood on her side. It was only emphasized by the slowly fading bruise beneath it.

At least she was still breathing. _What the hell happened? _He pulled the sheet further off of her body so that he could check for any other wounds. When none were found, he sighed in relief.

He left the room and headed downstairs to get a washcloth and some aspirin, only to stare in shock at the carnage. The sofa was going to have to be replaced. The walls needed patching, or maybe Alyssa would be able to repair them magically. He'd certainly never fixed drywall before, and he wasn't sure his spells would be effective.

The back door looked like Thor had bashed it in and then stuck it back against the wall. A glance out the back window showed a long furrow in the ground from something, though he didn't know what. The sheep were still out there, though they avoided the area of destroyed sod. _How did I sleep through this?_

* * *

><p>The feel of the warm, wet rag stroking her side dragged Alyssa from her slumber. She looked up into Loki's eyes and couldn't help a bit of trepidation at the concerned irritation she saw there. She had to wonder if he was upset with her not waking him for the fight or for not waking him to see to her injuries. She rather hoped it was the former, as she didn't have a convincing argument for the latter. "Good morning."<p>

He frowned at her. "That is debatable. What happened last night?"

She sat up and he moved back to let her, putting a supporting hand against her back when she let out a wince as her body protested the movement. A few adjustments later, she leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. "I woke up to the intruder alarm going off. Went downstairs and got in a fight with a guy that could probably battle his way through Jötunheimr and possibly beat up your brother afterwards. Came back upstairs and collapsed after her left."

"And you didn't wake me?"

She winced, no clarification for which part of this he wanted her to wake him for. "Well, we were both tired from practice yesterday, and I wasn't expecting him to be fast enough to take me. Guys that big are supposed to be slower moving, not as agile as he was. By the time I realized I might need help, he was leaving. And, I was healing fine so there wasn't really any reason to wake you up."

"No reason?"

She cut him off before he could get his stride. "He said he would be back later. So I thought it was a good idea if at least one of us was rested enough to deal with him if he came back before I healed, or to help me get the important stuff out of here. You know, like us and the computer he was after?"

She kept going, not wanting to get into her real reason for not waking him. He'd be pissed if he knew she wanted him kept safe. She hid her mental cringe at the argument that would cause. _Men can be far too proud for their own good. And, whether he likes being compared to a human male or not, he is still a male._

He seemed to accept her logic, at least. He left the room for a few moments and brought her a glass of water, which she gulped down after a few tentative sips to ensure her stomach wouldn't rebel. "What do you want me to move and where?"

She sighed. "The computers need to be put somewhere safe. I know I took you to Mustafar, can you teleport to that galaxy if I were to give you co-ordinates within it?"

At his nod, she conjured writing instruments and was noting down the needed information. She continued explaining where to go when he got there. "Okay, the computers are going to a temple there on a planet called Yavin IV. There's a hidden alcove inside the temple..."

* * *

><p>Loki teleported to Yavin, the computers tucked into a dimensional pocket to keep his hands free. He glanced around to take in his surroundings and was fascinated by the large amount of flora surrounding the ancient structure. The trees were taller than most buildings, and the flowers and ferns were both huge and beautiful. He could feel and hear lifeforms moving about, although all were of animal intelligence as opposed to human – or humanoid.<p>

The temple itself was interesting, as well. It was a large step-pyramid with vines shrouding most of the stonework. A single entrance was carved into one side, with yet more vines offering concealment. Not that it was the only pyramid he could see, but she had specified the smaller of the three. The larger had been modified and used by others over the centuries, and she wanted him to use the apparently untouched one.

He slipped inside with a minimum of fuss, leaving the vines almost undisturbed. Her directions were fantastic, and he navigated through the confusing maze of corridors with no trouble. The alcove was hidden behind a wall, with a series of stones forming the key to access. He pressed them in the required order and quickly tucked the electronics inside the tiny room.

Closing the door, he promised himself that he'd come back and explore these buildings later. Who knew what interesting secrets they held? He slipped out of the temple, following her warning to use as little magic inside as possible. She'd seemed rather worried that he'd ignore the admonition, as she'd repeated it four times. He took one last lingering look around before teleporting back to Earth.

* * *

><p>Alyssa was rather amused at the look on Jane's face when Loki teleported the two of them into her labs. Usually, the two would appear in an alley down the street and walk in so as not to surprise the scientists. Jane's jaw snapped shut quickly and she dropped what she was doing to walk over. "Is something wrong?"<p>

Alyssa settled into a chair, glad for the support. Her wounds were almost completely healed, but they left behind a lingering weariness. "We were wondering if you would let us store some things here as an intruder entered my house last night."

Jane blinked. "Of course, but are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded. "Almost fully healed. I just need a bit of time to recover. We're not bringing the computers here as those were the target, and I don't want to place you all in danger. I just wanted to drop off some items of more sentimental value, if that's all right?"

"That's fine." Jane poured a cup of coffee and brought it to her. Alyssa took a sip and smiled. Darcy must be around here somewhere. "We have a spare room, too. You'd have to share, but..."

Alyssa shook her head. "I have reason to believe that the intruder is coming back tonight, and I have every intention of being there to _greet_ him." She intercepted the look from Loki and added, "With Loki, of course."

"He wasn't there last night?" Jane shot him a disapproving look and Alyssa wondered if the human was foolish enough to think that the Trickster cared about her opinion.

"He was, but I kept him out of the fight. I won't make the same mistake, tonight."

* * *

><p>It had taken all of an hour to transport the items Alyssa wanted preserved. It wasn't much. A few photo albums, their clothes, the contents of her office safe and a few mementos of her previous marriage were rather quickly stowed in the spare bedroom at Jane's lab. Loki did almost all of the work – Alyssa evacuated the sheep – but as she'd had to re-break and magically set an improperly healed rib, he didn't mind.<p>

He was too busy being shocked at the six foot long katana she'd had him transport.

He was still cringing that he'd had to be the one to break the rib. She couldn't get the proper angle on her own and Jane was neither strong nor precise enough to do it. Thor outright refused to hit a girl for any reason and almost got one of his lover's fireballs for that response. To take his mind off of what he'd had to do, he'd set up a rather tricky ward on the outskirts of the property that would alert them when anyone not on official business came near Alyssa's house. The hard part had been making the ward recognize that thievery – paid or not – was not official business.

All in all, the work was done by just past seven forty-five in the morning, eastern time. He'd then spent the next twenty minutes chastising Alyssa for not taking proper care of herself with a broken rib. That had neatly segued into a lecture on not realizing that the rib was actually fully broken in the first place. He wasn't sure how to interpret the looks Jane kept shooting him after that, but he thought it might be approval.

_As if it was her place to approve or disapprove... Has the mortal even been to bed tonight? It's five in the morning here... _He contemplated her relationship with his brother. _On second thought, I don't want to know why she's up._

Still, both he and Alyssa had agreed that they didn't want Thor involved in the fight. He had no idea how they'd get answers out of the smear remaining on the ground when the Thunder God finished pulverizing Sabertooth. Alyssa wasn't sure that a battle between the two would be that unevenly matched, but she didn't want to lose her house due to excessive use of Mjölnir. Loki was all too happy to agree that a few hammer-sized holes would do nothing for the building's structural integrity.

It had taken another hour to convince both Jane and Thor that the Thunderer should remain behind as a surprise reinforcement. Which had Thor arbitrarily deciding that his friends would also be in reserve with him, just in case they were needed. Loki could only shudder at the thought of what the hot-headed warriors would do to the previously peaceful neighborhood. The elderly busybody across the street would probably feel that the holidays had come early and were bearing juicy gossip... At least, she would until she was killed in the crossfire.

Now, he was looking over the information that Alyssa had managed to dig up on the large mutant. Her skills as a hacker certainly came in handy, as she dragged out files both publicly available and classified. Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed had apparently worked on both sides of the law at various times, although his activities for the government were 'black bag' at best. Though he'd been thought dead after the Liberty Island fiasco, he'd popped up again soon after. He was currently classified as a terrorist, with a hefty reward for his delivery to the government – dead or alive.

The list of the mutant's supposedly legal activities for the government almost sent Loki to the bathroom to void his stomach, and that was saying something. Thor looked more grim with every word, and Jane actually _had_ gone to vomit when Alyssa had found pictures of some of his kills. Darcy had followed soon after. For all that she seemed calm and controlled, Loki could feel the fury radiating off Alyssa. It was strong enough that even Thor had inched away after a few minutes.

The mortals were – as usual – oblivious to the dark powers twining around his angered lover.

Oddly enough, her rage abated a bit as she read further into his file. The mutant's old commanding officer, a William Stryker, had apparently managed to investigate and document Sabertooth's childhood. There were some glaring gaps in the information, but it was obvious that he'd had a tough life which was made far harder by his staunch protection of his younger brother. A brother whose leaving had ultimately ripped away what little self-control the feral had left. _Not all scars are physical..._

It was almost eleven in the morning, when Alyssa's reading lead her to the files of James Logan "Wolverine" Howlett. He spent a while watching her, and was not shocked at all to see the wheels turning in her head. He knew, even without asking, that she was pondering ways to restore the man's memory. He wondered if she was planning to use it to her advantage or if it would be her 'good deed of the day.' It could go either way, depending on her mood.

He was contemplating asking her, when his ward triggered. He settled a hand on her shoulder. "We have company."

* * *

><p>At eleven thirty-one, the pair reappeared in Alyssa's living room. They quickly settled themselves down in front of the television, with dozens of small weapons secreted in various spots near them. They didn't want their intruder to know that they were aware of his presence, and so appeared to be caught up in and discussing a random documentary.<p>

Alyssa was commenting on the difference between kosher and regular hot dogs when there was a knock at the front door. They glanced at each other and she rose to answer it. Sabertooth wouldn't consider her a great threat considering their earlier encounter and they wanted to catch him at least slightly off guard. Having an unknown answer the door wouldn't achieve that.

She blinked, however, at the young man standing before her. He had short cropped black hair and icy blue eyes. A small smirk played across thin lips set in a pale face, and the posture of his wiry body indicated a feeling of control over the situation. He reminded her quite a bit of Loki, though his face was a little rounder. "Sorry, we're not buying anything."

She started to close the door, and the man's hand shot out to hold it open. She had just a second to acknowledge that his scent resembled the frosty smell of her lover before he let go of it again and spoke. His voice was a bit raspy. She had to wonder how often he used it. "We need to discuss a mutual friend. Please. I have no desire to fight with you."

She frowned at him. The Force indicated no lie in his words, but there was an odd shimmer around his body. There was also a definite pleading look in his eyes. She sighed. _He's wearing a glamour. Dammit. And, no doubt he's the one that tripped the wards. At least there's too much of a size difference for a glamour to cover, so there's no chance he's Creed._ "All right."

She stepped back from the door to let him in. The angle as he stepped past her was such that she almost missed his face paling at the sight of Loki standing in the living room with fire hovering over one upturned palm. Almost. He started to back up but she'd already shut the door behind her. The _snap-hiss_ of her lightsaber igniting behind him was quickly followed by Loki's threateningly calm voice. "Identify yourself."

* * *

><p>There were many things in his life that Mord had been sure of. Some had been accurate, some had not. He was – for a very long time – certain that his father would kill him before his next birthday. When he'd been dragged to see the king, he'd been sure that he'd been terrified. Now he knew the two assertions to be false. He could see the spectral feminine form of this world's Death hovering in the background.<p>

The Endless smirked at him and he knew, without doubt, that one wrong step here _would_ kill him.

His options lay before him. He could attack and probably die. He could withdraw and hopefully escape successfully. Or, he could throw in his lot with the Prince. Laufrey might kill him for it later, unless he managed to spin it correctly. Allying with someone didn't exactly mesh with an assassination attempt. Not to mention what the All-Father would do if he found a Frost Giant runt lingering around his disgraced adopted son...

He would need a substantial amount of luck to survive beyond the next few months. And there was no one with luck like Loki.

His decision clear, he dropped to his knees. The blade of the mortal's fire sword rested a fraction of an inch from his ear. The heat was excruciating, but he kept his voice steady. "My Prince... Master... I am Mord Geirrson, and I've come on orders to kill you or die trying. But, I would rather live to serve you."

* * *

><p><em>Bonus Interlude: Where'd The Sheep Go?<em>

It was a bit of effort to do what she was about to do, but she felt it would be worth it. Slipping through a rip to either a different place or a different time was a simple matter. The math for the first was only fifteen or so equations. The math for the second was about seventeen. Doing both at once, though, required the completion of almost seventy-five different calculations – including mass ratios, time in transit and even air temperature differentials.

Most scientists would be quite jealous to realize that she could do all that math in her head... in less than a minute.

Failure to accurately complete them would – at best – leave you in the wrong place and time, cause a significant explosion on arrival, or leave you lost in the Void between worlds forever. If the mistake was too glaring, the rip could expand to the point where it destroyed the two worlds interconnected to it. The worst case scenario called for the destruction of universes.

There was a reason she was teaching Jane instead of letting her blunder around with this on her own.

As it was, she dragged the sheep through to a time and place before she met Sephiroth. He and his friends were still alive at this point – the degradation hadn't yet taken its toll on Genesis. She hadn't intended to land in a supply closet in the Shin-Ra Department Of Administrative Research, but she supposed it was appropriate. Let the Turks – most likely Reno – take the blame for the chaos that was about to ensue.

She resisted the urge to see her husband, alive, for one last time. It wouldn't do to change history and she knew Seph hadn't seen her before that first meeting. Still, Seph had never outright _told_ her that he'd never seen a tiny blue sheep. Besides, she'd give anything to see the look on Hojo's face when he tried to discover where they'd come from.

She sent them out in a small stampede of baa-ing fluff, and then warped herself quickly to the blessedly empty security office to set a thumb-sized device so that the relevant reaction images would be transmitted to her on command. One last glance around and she gated herself back to Earth.

* * *

><p><em>ToRestOrRange: drools/ Pecan PIE! Yum!_

_DismalAbyss: Working on it... Real life is being a pain._

_At least we get to see Loki this chapter!_


	11. Doctor Who Omake

**Disclaimer Limerick**

I don't own Loki or Doctor Who.

So, lawyers, before you say 'boo,'

Keep in mind

All the wealth you'll find

Is a packet of tea or two.

* * *

><p>"<em>You stand as this world's Champion?"<em>

"_Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." _

_- Doctor Who, The Christmas Invasion, Season 2 episode 1_

* * *

><p><span>This Entire Chapter is an Omake – By Request of ToRestOrRange<span>

Rose, her blonde hair swinging wildly around her, came bursting into the TARDIS control room from one of the interior hallways. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Jack slamming the outside door shut. Jack crossed the room with harried strides and grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders. "Why? _Why_ is there a bright green wyvern outside the TARDIS? They don't even _have_ wyverns on Moffat IV..."

Each sentence was punctuated by a shake vigorous enough to make the poor Time Lord's teeth click together. On the last sentence, his hands had moved and he was waggling the surprised Doctor by his ears. Fortunately, the shocked alien was saved having to answer as Loki beat him to it. "Because, I was offended by the poorly carved representation that they were worshiping and I thought it would be best to give them something to really grovel at."

Jack let go of the Doctor. "Oh." He shot him a sheepish smile, which the Time Lord shrugged forgivingly at.

Rose wasn't really sure when Loki entered the room or why he was sitting on one of the support columns. It was impossible to guess where he'd be next or why sometimes. She had nightmares about the time he just appeared in an oven and handed her the freshly cooked turkey – that she'd just put in there a second or so before. Still, she was never one to let an oddity go past without at least an interested comment, piped up. "Okay. But what about the giant lavender worm in the library?"

Alyssa's head popped into the room over the balcony. "I put it in there."

Jack's head whipped up towards where the short woman was leaning over the railing and his jaw worked for a moment. "_Why?_"

Loki shrugged, and started examining the nails on one hand for imaginary imperfections as he answered for her. "I believe she was singing something along the lines of 'the worm crawls in, the wyvern stays out.'"

The Doctor rubbed his face and then sighed. "OKAY. But no one, and I mean no one, is playing pinochle on my snout." He got various murmurs of amused agreement, and then looked up at the balcony. "In the library? And how big is 'giant?'"

Alyssa shrugged. "I couldn't remember if it had to be a bookworm. And it's about thirty feet or so long."

Rose couldn't help laughing a bit. "So now it technically is one, even if it isn't."

Alyssa smirked. "Exactly."

The Time Lord looked between the two. "And the shelves?"

Alyssa held her hands up. "Warded, I promise. It'd take a major temporal displacement anomaly to get to them."

His hands slowly clenched and then forcibly unclenched as his eyes narrowed. "Have you forgotten that we are in a _living_ major temporal displacement anomaly?"

She was suddenly standing next to him, though Rose hadn't seen her move at all. She patted his shoulder reassuringly then paused, apparently examining the leather jacket under her hands. She still tried to reassure him, though she was distracted by a small singed hole. "I meant _another_ major temporal displacement anomaly."

Jack shook his head and looked at Rose. She nodded back at him, then voiced their shared question. "_Is_ there a reason you keep repeating that?"

The Doctor grinned, good humor returning in an instant now that he was sure his books were safe. "I'm just saying it because it sounds neat. Alyssa?"

She laughed and shot a smile towards him. "Yep, me too. Loki?"

The Trickster winked. "Haven't said it yet. Hold on... This is a major temporal displacement anomaly... Yes, it does rather roll off of the tongue, doesn't it?"

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't notice that his hair was now slowly cycling through a neon rainbow of color. "None of this explains why the wyvern is humping the TARDIS."

The Doctor had leaned against the console, but now turned to face Loki with his face set in a snarl. "Humping?"

Loki held up his hands. "Well, the way I had to tie the threads of reality to create the wyvern, since I didn't want to drag a real one off its home world in case they killed it, was a little unorthodox... And it seems your ship is very lonely... Can't we just be happy that they found each other?" He eyed the angry Time Lord. "Or are you jealous?"

Alyssa met Rose's eyes with a smirk, content to ignore the alien that was now all but yelling at her supposedly divine lover. Rose was fairly sure Loki's origins were more infernal, given his aggravating nature. "You know, for a pacifist, he gets mad _very_ easily."

Jack snorted. "Mad? That's irritated and blowing off steam. You'd _know_ if he went all Oncoming Storm on you."

She snickered and left the room, leaving one last comment in her wake. "Just as well that I haven't mentioned that I forgot to ward his favorite reading chair."

He'd apparently heard her, because Rose got to watch the Doctor turn his back on Loki – big mistake – and go stalking after the Balance Keeper. She had to wonder how long it would take him to notice that his pants went AWOL between one step and the next. At least he wasn't commando... She squashed the disappointment.

* * *

><p>"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I..." RoseBad Wolf spotted Alyssa and Loki out of the corner of her eye. They were fiddling with a bit of technology. That, however, was not what caught her attention. No, it was that she could now see the way that time _bent_ _around them._ Even the Doctor was effected by it to a certain extent, but not those two. They were fixed points in a way that wasn't anomalous. Like they were supposed to be separate, yet connected. It didn't make sense to her even with the strange, near omnipotent, knowledge that was now floating through her mind.

She went back to business and ignored the way the walls were slowly turning fuchsia plaid. She didn't have much time to do what was needed. "...take the words. I scatter them ... in time, and space. A message to lead myself here..."

It didn't take long for the homicidal pepper-pots to push her from angry and all the way into furious. "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." Daleks began disintegrating around her. "Everything must come to dust, all things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

The Bad Wolf could see power begin to flare around the Balance Keeper, her energies keeping reality in check as it tried to correct the sudden conversion of energy. Loki began to glow in her sight as well, as he rose to the challenge of feeding energy into Alyssa to support her efforts. Davros angrily snapped at her. "I will not die. I can not die!"

The Bad Wolf ripped his ship apart, letting his death suffice as her answer. The Doctor begged her to let go of the Vortex, even as she felt the wonder in herself at everything around her. Reality tipped on the edge of a knife, almost breaking. She grabbed the energies released by the Dalek's demise and searched for a way to contain it. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she wondered if he knew what she had nearly done, but she could correct it. "How can I let go of this? I bring life."

She saw Alyssa's power fade, no longer required to keep existence on an even keel, as she poured the energies into Jack. Loki leaned heavily against the console as the Bad Wolf twisted reality, pulling Jack out of the weave of time so as to keep the life energy from flooding back and destroying everything and everyone she had just saved. Such a paradox, so much life energy that it would destroy – kill – if released.

It wasn't enough, Jack couldn't contain it all. So she reached out. She smiled. Yes, that was the perfect opportunity. She could leave a piece of her for him, even if she would have to go eventually.

She couldn't stay, not in this human, and she knew it. And so she let him pull the remainder of the Vortex – part of her own life's blood – out of her body. Neither of them felt power flare around them as a small part of the Wolf was locked deep inside her. It would surface when needed.

* * *

><p>Daleks and Cybermen swarmed the city, cutting two very different swaths through the normalcy of the fine, sunny day that they'd interrupted. Or they had been. Now, both sets were in retreat from some third faction that called themselves the Borg. Over her shoulder, Rose could hear the Doctor yelling at Alyssa. "And how do you propose to get rid of <em>them<em> once the Daleks and Cybermen are gone? Invite the Sycorax in for a cup of tea? Yank Gamora out of a movie theater? Or maybe the goa'uld?"

"Hmmm... Gamora sounds fun."

"ARGH! Could you concentrate for one _moment_? We need to open the rift so that it will suck them out of this reality!"

"Okay. What reality do you want me to send them to?"

"... You make things entirely too easy some times." Thunk. Thunk. Rose glanced back to see the Doctor banging his head lightly against the wall for a second or two before Loki pulled him away from the concrete structure.

Alyssa just shrugged. "Since I get to pick... World with no shrimp it is..."

The Time Lord groaned. "You couldn't just send them back to the Void?"

Loki frowned. "Well, it's not like it imprisoned them all that well to begin with. And, there isn't really _any_ sentient life in the world without shrimp... At least in the one she just sent them to."

The Doctor stared up at the stars, saying two words that Rose had never thought she'd hear from his lips. "Why me?"

She fought off a laugh as the two chorused back at him, "Because you're convenient?"

* * *

><p>Alyssa eyed the sleeping girl. She looked so defenseless, just lying on her bed in the TARDIS. "I'm sorry, Rose. But you've got to go. You've already had a week more than you should have. I hope you will forgive me. I know he won't."<p>

There was a glow and Rose was gone from the bed. Alyssa looked around her and shook her head. "You won't tell him, will you girl? That I altered his memories so he believes she fell and Pete caught her? You won't tell Rose that I did the same to her, when she returns?"

The lights dimmed for a minute and she sighed. "I know. But it was what needed to happen. The Bad Wolf must go. Otherwise she won't be able to warn him."

The TARDIS brought the lights up to their normal level, and Alyssa headed towards the kitchen for some tea. She didn't notice that she was whistling a mournful rendition of a normally cheery tune. _Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be..._

* * *

><p>Alyssa snorted at the same time his red-headed companion did. They looked at each other, and then turned back. Alyssa was apparently elected spokeswoman, as she verbally bashed his head in. "For an intelligent man, you are certainly an idiot. So she wasn't created through sex or 'looming' or however the creepy old Time Lords got their rocks off. She <em>is<em> your daughter, whatever you have to say about it."

He started to speak, but she cut him off. "Are you trying to tell me that, just because you didn't plan on having a daughter that she isn't? Gods help the woman who gets knocked up from casual sex with you, then!" His mouth opened again, but she whacked his arm to shut him up. "I know, I know. You don't do casual sex with other species. Or even your own. I swear, half of your problem is that you need to get laid. She's your daughter. I'm staring at her genetic code as we speak. It's half you, and half..."

Her voice trailed off as she blinked once, then twice. Then a third time, before she laughed. "Half of you and half of Rose. Damn, the Bad Wolf interferes even now. Well, I guess it explains the facial structure." She patted Jenny on the arm. "You've got your mom's cheekbones, sweetie. Good for you. They were her second best body part."

Jenny looked more than a little confused. "Who's Rose? And what was her best part?"

Alyssa ignored the first question, and the Doctor was rather thankful as he didn't think he could take anyone telling the story right now. However, her next actions startled a laugh out of him. Alyssa looked down behind Jenny and snickered. "Well, looks like you got her best body part, too."

Donna looked about. "Where's Loki?"

The Doctor tried to remember when he'd last seen the Trickster, but he couldn't remember. Alyssa shrugged. "He's around. Probably playing with the locals. Hope they like glow in the dark cats."

* * *

><p>Alyssa watched the wedding party for a few moments while she and Loki waited for the Doctor to leave. His arm slipped around her waist to pull her back against his chest and she sighed. It was echoed by Loki. "Are you sure we should?"<p>

She smiled, sadly. "If we leave things as they are now, she'll always be in danger of remembering. She will always be protected and sheltered, and never have the joy of her memories with her best friend. I really can't think of a better wedding present than giving her life back to her, can you?"

"Why didn't we do this right after the whole meta-crisis thing first came up?"

She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the palm. "The same reason we've had to leave from time to time. It's a fixed point, love. If she were able to remember then we wouldn't get the new regeneration of the Doctor, because she would be there to help temper his excesses before he realized what was happening. She would have stopped Wilfred from climbing into that damn machine, too. Now, though, her remembering won't hurt anything. It won't effect the fixed points because he will never go looking for her again and she won't look for him."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's not _her_ Doctor anymore." She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Just like he isn't ours anymore. Besides," she turned her head to look at him out of the corner of one eye, "shouldn't you know this already, O Divine Prankster?"

"Mmm. But I can never be sure how much of what you do is instinctive and how much is from knowledge."

"Ah. Well. Shall we?" She stepped away. "Mrs. Temple-Noble? May we speak with you a few moments?"

* * *

><p>Loki eyed the crystal ball in his hands. It was glowing bright gold, and kind of reminded him of the glow around the Bad Wolf. He tried not to think about that, as he rather missed the bouncy human. He looked at his lover. "What are we doing with this soul again?"<p>

Alyssa smiled, even as she watched the Roman camp. "The Centurion will be passing this way soon. He was created from Amy's memories, but his soul wasn't pulled back from the Void. So, we're going to correct that little error."

"And the rest of events? How are you going to make it so that Amy can pull reality out of the grave?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You are going to help me, my love. You and all the other Gods." At his silence, she continued. "Did you honestly think that one little girl would _remember_ all the life that ever existed in any galaxy? Amy is special, but she's not that special."

She took the ball from him and waved a hand at it in a shooing motion. The glow left its receptacle, only to flow down and melt into the robot that would be Rory. "No, but between you, me, the other gods and the demons, we have almost all of reality in our collective memories. We'll snatch hold of Amy's mind at the appropriate point in time and use her as our anchor to keep going. Why do you think we spent the last month making sure her aunt and her parents gave her so many books on mythology as a child?"

Loki frowned and shook his head. "I was wondering why you had that book on the Balance Keeper myth printed. I suppose that explains it. But using her as a focus? Won't that break her?"

She laughed quietly. "Not if we simply give her some very strange dreams. The subconscious can remember what the conscious cannot handle. Add in that every human has about a half dozen dreams a night which they seldom remember, and we have the perfect method for using her mind to create. A time dilation field with an anti-aging stasis component will give us plenty of time to filter them through."

He smiled, a bit sadly. "Is it wrong that some part of me wishes that we weren't going to survive? Not existing would be so much... easier."

She caught hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I will never say that anything we feel is wrong. And, I do mean 'we.' It would be so much easier to give up." A gentle smile crossed her face and he basked in the warmth for a moment. "But, would you really let go of everyone you know and love?"

He watched the Romans putter around their camp. "We have to, eventually."

Neither said anything, as they sat and watched the 'people' in a reflective silence. Each pondering the ones they would someday lose to the cruel taskmaster called Time.

* * *

><p><em>Some of what is in this chapter is taken directly from the show. Some of it is just comments I could see Alyssa andor Loki making if they were there. (And, of course, a bit about what happens when they get bored.) All is done with the greatest respect for one of the greatest Sci-Fi shows ever created._

_The author's note got longer than I was comfortable with, so the rest of it is on my profile. Coming soon: the next chapter in the actual story. And maybe an eventual sequel expanding on the Omake._


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

I have never owned any of these characters, though I wouldn't be adverse to borrowing them.

I realize and understand that – in real life – they wouldn't be half as inclined to dance to my whim.

I can only hope that they'd approve of the weirdness.

* * *

><p>"<em>I still think it would be a great mistake to go into a war without support of our friends and allies."<em>

_- John Dingell _

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Loki stared at the Frost Giant in front of him. He hadn't removed his glamour, but he could still smell the chilled scent of Jötunheimr on him. He could almost taste the potential for betrayal in the air. His muscles tightened, preparing to burn the male to a crispy parody of life.

He'd been so focused on the young jötunn, that he hadn't even noticed Alyssa moving. Her lightsaber was still ignited, though it had been moved to her left hand. Her right gently settled on the arm holding the fireball. "Loki..."

He allowed himself to look away from the threat, though all his other senses were still focused on his presence. He met Alyssa's eyes and read the message she was trying to send him. They didn't need to kill the jötunn, they could simply keep him around as canon fodder. They might even get lucky and win true loyalty out of him before things were through.

He wasn't as certain if this was the best path, but there was a pleading glint to the look she was giving him that he couldn't fight.

* * *

><p>Alyssa sighed in relief as he let the fireball fizzle and dropped his hand. She turned to face Mord, thumbing the switch to turn off her lightsaber. She kept it out, though. Didn't want to tempt him too much when it came to the potential to harm her andor her lover. "So, Mord, why exactly did Laufrey send you?"

The only muscles he moved at the moment were the ones required to speak. It was quite obvious that the man.. jötunn was terrified. "He said that I was expendable, and small enough to blend in... milady."

She frowned at him, both for the statement and the honorific. He flinched at her frown, and she sighed at that. Perhaps terrifying him so... was a mistake. Still, it was needful. "How old are you Mord?"

"F-forty-six... milady."

She didn't need to see the surprise on Loki's face – nor how his expression quickly darkened – to know that this was young. Dredging up repressed memories of long forgotten lessons, she perched herself daintily on the edge of her sofa. She placed her lightsaber on the cushion beside her and folded her hands primly in her lap. "So, how old is an adult in your society?"

"Fifty, milady." He slowly sank down so that he was resting on his ankles, instead of ramrod straight on his knees. "We go through our coming of age rituals on our fiftieth birthdays."

Alyssa smiled at him, all the while pondering if she could toss Laufrey into the Void without destroying reality. "Well, that does sound exciting! Loki, be a dear and get us a pot of tea, would you? I believe I have some marvelous Darjeeling in the kitchen..."

She could tell, from a single look, that he wasn't doubting her sanity in the slightest. No, the Trickster was absolutely certain that any she had been gifted with had fled screaming from her the moment she was born. Still, she was in her own home and well armed. He left for the kitchen.

She turned back to Mord. "You know, that floor can't be comfortable. Why don't you have a seat there in the armchair? I'm sure it would be much better for your knees."

Mord's eyes widened and she was halfway sure that he was going to pass out. He was all but hyperventilating. Nonetheless, he managed to pull himself to his feet and into the chair. "Umm... Thank you, milady."

She gave a deliberate wave of her hand. It could seem like she was waving off the thanks. In reality, she'd just placed a loose binding spell. If he tried to leave the chair too quickly, it would entangle his limbs and send him crashing to the ground. She doubted that he sensed it, though. "Of course, Mord. I certainly feel that there's no need for hostility between allies, don't you? And we are allies, aren't we, Mord?"

He swallowed, obviously sensing that there was more to this than met the eye. But he wasn't raised to social niceties, or what passed for them in jötunn culture. Diplomacy was a foreign concept to the most educated. "I would like to be?"

She allowed the sharp edge to show in her smile. "I'm glad. I would like to be allies with you, as well. I believe that I need to be very blunt with you, right now. Just so we don't jeopardize our growing alliance through misunderstanding. Is that all right?"

At his hesitant nod, she continued. "Good. Now, I hate to kill people who are still considered children. If a child harmed one hair on my mate's head, I would not hesitate to let him walk away... At least until he reached adulthood. Then, I would find that child. It doesn't matter what Realm he is in or what Reality he fled to in his attempts to escape me, I would hunt him till the ends of space and time."

She let her smile widen into a predatory grin. "I grew up calling the most feared woman in my father's Empire 'Auntie.' She could keep a man alive for days without his skin. When last I saw her, the record stood at twenty-five days. I'm sure that someone with... say... a jötunn's constitution would last much, much longer. Possibly months, or even years, would pass before that person would die. At the very least, the supposition is worth the experiment. Do we understand each other, Mord?"

The look on his face made her wonder if she should have the upholstery cleaned. Still, she was glad to see it, since it meant that he was appropriately threatened. He gave a shaky nod and stared at her with wide eyes until Loki returned. Alyssa spent the time simply prattling at him about polite and random things.

* * *

><p>Loki glared at the teapot, irritated. He would have used a spell to listen in on the conversation, but Alyssa had tossed up wards almost the moment he was out of the room. She obviously didn't want him listening to whatever she had to say to the jötunn assassin. <em>Why am I even doing this manually, anyway? I could have just conjured a pot of tea out of thin air... Oh, right, she wanted to talk to the brat alone.<em>

He finished setting up a tray and brought it into the living room. Alyssa was smiling sweetly and quietly commenting on how warm it was lately. He looked over to the midget frost giant and smirked at him. Mord was staring at Alyssa, looking horrified. Obviously she'd threatened him with something fun.

He set the tea on the table and settled next to her. Alyssa was obviously at home when playing 'Mother,' as she poured out almost immediately and politely inquired as to what they'd like in their tea. It took several tries for her to get Mord to respond to her offers of sugar and milk. Loki made a note to find out exactly what she'd said to get this response from the jötunn... Whatever it was, it was obviously very effective.

"...Wouldn't you agree, dear?" Loki snapped out of his daze to stare at her for a moment, before nodding. He had no idea what she'd said, but he was glad that Mord wouldn't be staying much longer. "So, it's settled. You'll get your things and take the guest room."

_What?_

Loki blinked at her, barely keeping his jaw from dropping in his shock. Alyssa's eyes were lowered demurely, but he could see just the hint of a smile hovering around her lips. If he'd known he was agreeing to this... They needed to have a long talk.

* * *

><p>Magneto stared at the sheep on his desk. Creed had left it with him earlier, stating he needed to go talk to Wanda, and now he hadn't the faintest idea what to do with it. It wandered aimlessly on its short little legs, leaving tendrils of blue fur – and the occasional dropping – across his papers. When it finally made its way over to a corner, it leaned down and started chewing. This was enough to startle him out of his reverie, and he – rather gently – removed the papers from the beast's mouth before disgustedly wiping them off and tossing them into a drawer.<p>

A chuckle from the doorway brought his gaze up to rest on Scarlet Witch. He leveled a quelling glare at her. She strode across his office to pet the Destroyer of Paperwork. Her snickers continued for a few more minutes. "So this is what 'Tooth brought back. He said it was interesting."

"Indeed."

Her hands ghosted lightly across the sheep's wooly coat. "Not a genetically engineered creature. No, this was formed by magic. Powerful magic, at that."

This caught his attention. "Who?"

She frowned, closing her eyes in concentration. "It's almost familiar, but not quite. And the power level... I'm not sure Strange could pull this off. There's an amazing amount of detail work, and the energies balance perfectly... This little sucker can breed!"

He raised one eyebrow. "You sound surprised."

She nodded and settled in a chair. "Oh, yes. Creating a golem isn't difficult. Any hack can do it, really. It's just a bunch of whatever material you want and a couple of spells to animate it." Her eyes zoned out for a moment. "Creating an apparently living and breathing creature out of magic? That takes power and skill. To make it self-replicating in a manner _resembling_ breeding? That requires an exponential amount of power and even more knowledge."

Her eyes focused on his, deadly serious. "To create something that can _actually_ breed? You'd have to be almost a god."

Magneto managed not to swallow, in spite of his nerves. _Creed said he found these things at the target house..._ "What exactly did Sabertooth ask you for?"

Wanda blinked at him for a moment. "Just some things to deal with traps and locked doors. And something to negate... magic... Oh..." Her eyes widened a bit and then she grinned. "Well, I suppose it won't be too bad for him to be humbled. Assuming he or she doesn't kill him. What is he after, anyway?"

The sheep was standing at the edge of the desk, staring down at the ground and bleating plaintively. He ignored it. "There is a girl who apparently has clearance and permission to go mucking about in nearly any government file she chooses. I sent him to acquire her files. Hopefully, she'll have information on some of Stryker's strongholds."

Wanda picked up the sheep and petted it for a minute before setting it on the ground. "That begs a few questions. One, what if she doesn't? Two, why do we want it? And, three, we couldn't have tried _asking_?"

He was startled into a laugh. "Well, before he came home with that... abomination... I thought she was a norm. You and I both know that they wouldn't lift a finger to help mutants. And Stryker has a tendency to capture and imprison those who would be most useful to our cause. If she didn't have it..."

He sighed and leaned back. "It was supposed to be a one-night mission. A burglary is a blip on the radar, so to speak, as far as the authorities are concerned. Sabertooth should have been able to handle it easily. Of course, that was before we found out about this."

Magneto shrugged, then gestured at the sheep which was now gnawing on a crumpled paper near the waste basket. "This makes me wonder how she managed to avoid coming to our attention before. I would have thought Charles would have at least tried to recruit or contain her. He's never liked letting people with power run loose."

Wanda frowned. "So, we have a mage of unknown potential. She's managed to evade both the X-men and us, even in rumor. She works with the government. And, now, she feels secure enough to let us know what she can do..."

"Frightening, isn't it?" He smiled at her, knowing that he didn't have to state that he was far more intrigued than anything else.

* * *

><p>Loki watched Mord walk down the path in front of the house, and then turned to face Alyssa. She was still sitting on one section of the almost-destroyed sofa. He crossed his arms over his chest and brought out his most intimidating glare. "<em>Why<em> did you invite him to stay? You do realize that he could attempt to kill us in our sleep?"

She was singularly unaffected by his ire. She simply gave a lazy, one-shouldered shrug as she sipped her tea. "He could, I suppose. If you want, you can ward our room to Hel and back. I certainly won't object."

He very nearly growled. He wasn't in the mood for games at the moment. Mord was a threat to them both, and he wanted to know why she'd chosen to invite him to stay inside their outer defenses – flimsy though they were. "Alyssa, how long it stays _our_ room depends on how quickly you give me a _straight answer_."

She smiled up at him, apparently amused at the 'Lie-Smith' demanding the truth from anyone. "It's rather simple, actually. The first reason is that Ari would rip me to shreds if I killed a child. The second is that he comes from an environment where unusually small children are 'expendable.' Logically, it follows that he suffered some form of abuse growing up. It may have been emotional, physical or possibly even sexual depending on just how much of a convenience the locals saw him as."

He sat down next to her. Whether he liked it or not, her words had invoked a few of his own tormented childhood memories. The resultant sympathy calmed him a bit. "And this means we have to ask him to move in?"

She sipped her tea. "No. However, he saw us as his first chance out of that situation. Obviously, he's going to be looking out for his own interests. However, if we sent him away without consideration or even grudging acceptance, his hatred would have become personal and he would be far more motivated to find a way to kill one or both of us. I doubt he would succeed, but I'd prefer not to chance it."

She set her cup down and stretched. He couldn't help letting his eyes follow her curves, even if he was angry with her. "We could have accepted and sent him back to his motel but, as it is, we'll have him where we can watch him. And, he may be useful if our other visitor comes back. He'll want to ensure his opportunity to escape is secured."

Loki shook his head. "He may hang back and simply watch to ensure we're powerful enough to protect him, you know. Or – worse – take the chance to complete his mission while we're distracted."

She nodded. "It's possible. Still, I'd rather wait and see." Her eyes turned distant. "I wonder if I would have been better off if someone else had given me a chance for safety when I was a child. A war zone is no place to grow up and – if I'm right – his entire life has been one. Even without benefit of being in an actual war."

He blinked. "Benefit?"

Alyssa met his gaze sadly. "In an actual war, no one blames a child for fighting back when he's attacked."

* * *

><p>Mord quickly gathered his things before casting one last look around. He wasn't attached to the motel room, though he wasn't looking forward to spending a large amount of time with the Prince and his volatile woman. Both of them radiated power and distrust. Admittedly, he deserved the latter. Still, their power was unnerving at best.<p>

He had to wonder if he'd gotten himself into a worse situation than he had been dealing with before coming to Midgard. Was it better or worse to have hope of continued survival? To have the possibility that he would someday reach a position where he wasn't injured for the smallest infraction? Her rules seemed fairly straightforward. Don't try to harm them and he'd be safe. Help them and he'd be rewarded.

He wasn't sure if this was better or not. Life at home had been at least fairly predictable. Wake up, do the chores, be beaten and verbally castigated, sleep, repeat. That he had little – if any – frame of reference for the kind of deal she offered...

His insides squirmed, making him regret his large breakfast.

Sabertooth eyed the house from his perch on a house across the street. Some kid had just gone inside, carrying an overnight bag. On one hand, this meant more people to deal with. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. Still, his orders were to _not_ kill anyone. He hunkered down on the roof to wait.

Perhaps he'd get lucky and they'd all go out to dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Interlude: Colson's Report<em>

Summary

In the matter concerning the extra-terrestrial, Loki, there is much cause for concern. Initial contact reveals a quiet, semi-reserved male of decent height and seemingly moderate musculature. He shows evidence of a keen wit and a sharp tongue. He gathers intelligence in all situations, apparently without much effort on his part. He also gathers allies indiscriminately.

Conversations with his brother, the Aesir known to history as the Thunder God (Thor), reveal that his cunning intelligence is seldom utilized for the good of others. His actions are at best prank-some. The various accounts show that he spans the gamut of snide humor and injurious cruelty. At worst, his activities were devastating to an entire species: the Jötunn of – repetitively – Jötunheimr.

His association with what may or may not be the entity known as "The Angel," a Vietnam-era myth, is not to be taken as an assurance of either goodwill or restraint. Though "The Angel" is known for her assistance given to wounded soldiers as well as her prowess when battling against the VC, the female has evidenced a vindictive enjoyment in her own actions. All of which seem to have resulted in the humiliation or outright denigration of government agents, agencies and contractors (Stark).

Her claim to complete immunity is worrisome and indicates no guarantee that she will attempt to contain Loki's inevitable depravity. Indeed, only cursory investigation reveals her inclination to indulge in his schemes and elaborate upon them. Her access – and therefore his – to government files is also troubling. There is great potential for havoc should they choose to use the information so gained for their own ends.

It is the considered opinion of this Agent that the following acts should be considered:

1 – The revocation of any and all 'immunity declarations' geared towards super-human or non-terrestrial entities, including and especially those labeled as 'deities' by primitive cultures.

2 – The revocation of clearance for one Alyssa Celestine.

3 – The detainment and questioning of the non-terrestrial entity known as 'Loki.'

4 – The detainment and questioning of the female known as Alyssa Celestine, who is possibly also known as "The Angel."

5 – Further investigation of all known associates of Alyssa Celestine, including but not limited to: Dr. Jane Foster, Thor, General Clayton Abernathy, and all members (previous and current) of Special Operations Detachment Delta.

_(On a post-it note:)_

Colson –

Orders are that we sit back and watch this. Very carefully.

"The Angel" has friends in high places.

– Fury

* * *

><p><em>And it's not dead! Yay! I have been sitting on a major case of writer's block for quite a while now. I'm sorry it took me so long. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will come out soon, but I'll do my best. I seem to be doing a bit better by just writing anything that the mood strikes me to write, instead of trying to force it. sigh/ I suppose I should have learned that sooner, huh?_

_I've started a new Community. It's for HP fanfics that use alternate magics. I know I showed a marked lack of creativity when I called it "Alternative Magics," but I wasn't really worrying about that. Anyway, messages with fics to check out/add are welcome. Well done crossovers where the magic from the other world is used are eligible, but it's on a case by case basis. Check out what I already have if you want some examples._


End file.
